Festive Feelings
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella hates Christmas and does all she can to avoid being home to celebrate but someone wants her in the festive mood. Who is sending her the gifts and what will happen when she discovers his identity? A shorter story for the festive season, at least that's the plan! Plan didn't work as you can see by number of chapters so far! Jules x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

I'd always enjoyed Christmas at home with Renee and even my first Christmas in Forks hadn't been too bad. Charlie made a real effort with decorations and a real tree, playing carols and inviting folks round, besides which I had Edward. Edward, who had been my reason for living, the guy I had given my heart to and who had left me after a cruel goodbye. The Christmas after he lefty was a nightmare. Poor Charlie invited Renee and Phil up to Forks so I would have my family around me and I tried very hard to keep a smile on my face and not ruin it for everyone but it was hard, so very hard, and when he took them back to Seattle for their flight home I had curled up on my bed and sobbed solidly for an hour. Jake had found me in a soggy heap when he came to check on me for Charlie and took me in his arms cuddling me in the mistaken notion that it would comfort me. Instead his hot embrace just made me feel Edwards loss all the more. I tried to push him away but he was far too strong so I gave up and just lay there until he got fed up with my lack of response. Charlie gave up after this and I did my best to act as normal as I could until the next Christmas by which time I had an exit strategy worked out. I got a job working in a hotel over the festive period so I got out of any more embarrassing Christmas festivities and he could go to the Res and spends time with Billy and Harry.

Although we had to show the Christmas spirit at work if we met any guests because I worked in the kitchen I didn't have to worry too much about that and by the time we finished work none of us had the energy to be festive, we just staggered to our rooms and crashed out. Charlie hadn't been keen on my living in at the hotel for Christmas but it went with the job and as I was saving for college he couldn't say very much. I should have gone to college in September but I didn't feel ready so I was working for a year to get back on my feet and save a little extra. Renee and Phil offered to help me but I knew it would leave them short and make me beholden and I never wanted to feel that way again. When the new year came I was glad and even more so when the hotel offered me a full-time position. This time it was arranging for special events once they'd seen I was good with all the paperwork involved in organising weddings and so forth. Luckily they had a front man in the shape of my friend Fran so I even got out of meeting the clients most of the time.

I passed on college again, staying where I was and enjoying every moment of it until Christmas rolled around again like the flu. I seemed to hate it a little more this year, whenever I saw the decorations and trees go up I remembered the one magic Christmas I had spent as Edwards girlfriend. The huge tree we had dressed with Emmett and Alice, the hundreds of twinkle lights she had Edward and Jasper string along the driveway and in the trees by the front door. The crazy Elk head that sang Jingle Bells whenever someone walked past. The huge bunch of mistletoe that Rose had walked in with and been set on by Emmett. I hated the memories and the pain they caused but all I could do was grit my teeth and smile. Sometimes I felt like Mrs Scrooge!

The mysterious presents started to appear on the 20th, the same day a huge crowd from a Medical Convention booked in. I hated hearing all the titles, Dr this, and Dr that, and I held my breath until I'd checked the guest list and discounted Cullen, although why he would come back to this area I had no idea. This party were here for a mental health symposium and seemed to think it was funny to spend their time aping some of the poor unfortunates they looked after or running after all the girls who worked at the hotel and must by definition be gasping for it. One of the guys tried it on with me but I sent him packing with a pepper spray and although he threatened to tell the manager he didn't. I think explaining that my father was a Chief of Police might have dissuaded him just a little.

When I went up to my room ready to crash out there was a box laying on my bed, done up in Christmas wrapping paper and with a silver bow. I looked at it suspiciously, the label which had a picture of a Partridge on it bore my name, Bella Swan. After some hesitation I opened it very carefully only too aware that it might be booby-trapped but inside was a snow globe featuring a bird in a tree. It was quite pretty and I took it out shaking it and watching as the snow swirled around before settling again. There was no note in with it and I didn't recognise the writing on the label. I sat down with the snow globe watching the snow settle slowly to the bottom until I was too tired to keep my eyes open any longer.

The next day I had a few hours off with Fran, my only real friend, and we took some sandwiches left over from the lunchtime buffet and went to sit in my room away from the idiots. She picked up the snow globe,

"This is beautiful Bella. I don't remember seeing it before."

"No, a secret admirer left it for me."

"In here? How did he get in?"

"I hadn't thought of that you know. I haven't the foggiest."

"Was there a note?"

"No just a handwritten label"

"What did it say?"

"Just my name but it is pretty isn't it?"

"Yes and loaded with symbolism."

"What?"

"Well its Christmas isn't it? And my guess is this is a partridge in a pear tree. You know, the twelve days of Christmas? The bird is in the tree and the snow globe is shaped like a pear. He's a little early but we'll let him off on this occasion"

"Whoa, back up. Do you mean the song?"

"Yes, Bella the song. Sometimes I think you play dumb just for the sake of it."

She was right of course and it saved me from a lot of personal questions that I had no answer for, like why aren't you dating or at college?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

We both checked my door and window were shut and the door locked before our shift this evening, we were helping out in the Conference room and it was so busy we didn't have time for further discussion but when our shifts finished she insisted on going up with me to my room to see if there were any more gifts and she was genuinely upset when she saw my bed was empty.

"I'll see you in the morning Fran. Sorry"

She went out looking really deflated and the build up she'd given me for two turtle doves had rubbed off but of course it was silly, just a joke by one of the Doctors or one of the male staff as a wind up. I got ready for bed and climbed in, groaning in relief at getting the weight off my feet. As I lay down I felt something under my pillow and getting up I lifted it carefully, wondering what to expecting. Laying there was another parcel with a pink bow this time. The label was in the same handwriting and again there was no note but two beautiful soaps in the shape of doves. The smell was wonderful and I set them beside my snow globe, watching them until my eyes once again became too heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

The air when I woke up was perfumed and I remembered the soaps. They sat there with the snow globe so I hadn't been dreaming and I wondered what Fran would have to say about these. At breakfast in the staff dining room Fran saw me and hurried over,

"Well? Did you find anything? Please tell me you looked after I left, under the bed, in the closet..."

"Under my pillow perhaps?"

She squealed,

"Yes! I knew it and let me guess, it was two turtle doves."

"Doves yes but I don't know about the turtle bit, my ornithology lessons stopped when I was very young."

"So not real birds, but a picture or maybe an ornament."

"Actually soap."

I lifted my arm to her,

"Smell this"

She took a deep breath and moaned in pleasure,

"That is something else."

I noticed one of the guys who often pestered us and he was smiling over.

"You don't think Troy is responsible do you?"

Who GG? No he hasn't got enough style or brains for this."

We'd nicknamed him GG because he thought he was Gods gift to women.

I spent the morning in the back office finalizing details for the children's party we were hosting on Christmas Eve, every year the hotel put on a special party for the local children's home, all under 10 and mainly from broken homes. It was a real community effort, a local supermarket supplied the ingredients for the food, two local bars supplied all the sodas and plastic cups, a nearby mall gave us toys and games for the presents and we supplied the rest. The staff changed the decorations in our main function room to be more appealing to the kids and the housekeeping staff wrapped the presents. I'd booked a magician for the morning and a clown for the afternoon before the hotel manager, who just happened to be the right shape, donned his Santa suit and gave out the presents to the children. Then a coach took then back to the home. As I was checking that all the food was under control the door opened and in oozed GG smiling and came over to stand far too close to me,

"Everyone's been commenting on your perfume Bella and I can see what they mean."

"Back off Troy, you're invading my personal space or do I have to use the spray?"

He'd heard the story of the guest and the pepper spray and he backed off a couple of feet.

"So, do you have a date for the Christmas Eve dance?"

I'd forgotten about the dance thrown for all the hotel staff after the children's party.

"Yes I do, sorry Troy"

It was a lie but it was also self-preservation, the thought of spending the evening attached to GG was too much to take.

"Oh who?"

He sounded disappointed.

"Wait and see. Why don't you ask one of the other girls?" Or a toad I thought but didn't say.

"Oh well its your loss Bella"

I breathed a sigh of relief as he oozed back out and a few minutes later Fran appeared.

"What did GG want?"

"To take me to the dance"

"Please tell me you turned him down Bella"

"I did." I smiled wickedly, "I suggested you"

She threw the bundle of towels she was carrying at me and groaned,

"If he asks me I will kill you Bella Swan"

"I don't think I'm going anyway. I don't like parties and I can't dance."

As I said this I had a vision of the last party I had ever attended, my birthday party. When everything fell apart and I lost Edward.

"Oh come on Bella it'll be fun, you don't have to take a date."

"If I don't GG will make a play for me, you know that as well as I do"

"What is it that you hate so much?"

"Crowds, dancing, all that kissing and groping with no excuse."

"Yep that sounds like one of our parties"

We looked at each other and giggled.

"Anyway your mystery admirer might turn up and take you"

"Yeah that's likely. Did it occur to you that maybe he's mysterious because he's ugly?"

"I hadn't thought about that but you could always say he was in fancy dress."

She ducked back out the door and the box of pens I thrown at her hit it and scattered its contents all over the floor. I couldn't even do that right!

Fran and I were both off the following morning so we drove into town for a little last-minute shopping, she needed some cards for other staff and I just wanted to get away from the hotel for a little while, luckily the doctors were leaving the next morning so the danger was more or less over at last. From the way they acted you'd have put money on them being gynaecologists!

It was cold and the sun shone off the accumulated snow making sun glasses a necessity if you wanted to see anything. All the shops were full of Christmas stock and we window shopped for an hour before going in a small café playing Christmas songs for hot chocolate and a Danish, our only vices or at least the only ones we owned up to. It was busy and we overheard a couple of locals discussing the forecast blizzard conditions. We all had our fingers crossed that it would hold off until after the children's party. Most of the staff were going home on Christmas day and the hotel would be closed for two weeks.

"Any present today?"

"No so maybe it was GG and he finally got the message."

She shook her head sceptically but I managed to side track her.

"So you going home Fran?"

"I guess so"

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"You don't know my parents or my brother. Dad and Eden will be drunk and mum will spend all her time keeping out of their way in the kitchen or out walking the dog. It's not a lot of fun Bella. How about you?"

"No I'm renting a motel room while the hotel is shut. Like you it's not much fun at home, dad is working most of the time and the alternative isn't much better. Mum lives in Florida and spends Christmas watching old movies or on her latest craze which could be anything from Salsa classes to bird watching. Not much fun."

"Hey how about we both stayed here or went to your dads? Do you think he'd mind? It would get us away from the hotel and we could organise Christmas how we want it."

It sounded like a fun idea and I knew Charlie wouldn't mind, he'd just be happy to see me and I knew he'd approve of Fran, she was my friend and I had too few of those.

"I'll ring him, see if its OK"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie

It had been weeks since I had a real conversation with Bella and to hear she was thinking of visiting over Christmas really cheered me up.

"Sure honey you and your friend are more than welcome. I'm working Christmas day but we could have Christmas dinner the day after, I finish earlier then anyway."

"Did you have any plans of your own?"

"Only an open invitation to the Res so I can go any time"

"OK dad but don't ruin any plans. Fran and I can amuse ourselves."

"OK well it'll be great to see you Bella."

When she rang off I looked round the room. I hadn't even bothered putting up a tree this year and the few presents I'd already been given were stacked on the dining table along with my dirty dishes. Looking more closely I saw a film of dust on everything and I didn't want Bella thinking I wasn't looking after myself so finishing my coffee I got back in the cruiser and went Christmas shopping in Seattle. A tree, lights, decorations, I had those in the attic from years back but I decided to get a few fresh ones to add to them.

When I got back I drew up a plan of action, I only had a few hours free and realised I needed help so I rang Sue.

"Bella's coming home? That's great Charlie. What can I do?"

"Well I got the stuff down from the attic and picked up a tree but the place could do with a little TLC."

"I'll be over in an hour with reinforcements, don't worry Charlie we'll have everything ready for when she gets here."

True to her word Sue turned up with Emily Uley and Jake. I wasn't sure Bella would be too pleased that he knew she was coming home but it couldn't be helped. The girls soon had the lounge straight so Jake and I could start decorating. The tree was a bit larger than I thought and we had to take the top two foot off but once the star was on top you couldn't tell. Some of the decorations had seen better days but mixed with the new ones I bought they looked good. As every other father will attest the twinkle lights that had been put away so carefully and working last time they came down now not only didn't work but were twisted into an impenetrable knot. Giving up after an hour Jake went out and bought some new ones which we draped around the tree and filled it with baubles and tinsel until you could hardly see the branches at all. When the girls came back in to give their seal of approval they both giggled.

"What?"

"It's just a little crowded Charlie but I'm sure Bella will appreciate the effort you put in. If she and her friend want to come to the New Years Eve party on the Res there will be plenty of food so they're more than welcome. For now everything is done except for food. Emily and I will go shopping in the morning and fill your fridge and freezer so the girls have plenty of food while you are at work and I'll pop over as soon as you know which day they are arriving and put a turkey on so it'll be cooked more or less by the time they get here."

"Sue, Emily, you are angels. Thank you."

"Hey what about me? Don't I get any accolades?"

"If you want wings and a tinsel halo you just have to say Jake".

Bella

Work was hard this afternoon and evening because the doctors had a buffet and then spent the rest of the time drinking and split into discussion groups scattered all round the hotel that needed waiting on so we all helped out. As I went to collect a trolley of dirty crockery and glasses from one of the smaller function rooms I head a name I recognised.

"I was reading Dr Cullens paper on Autism, it was very comprehensive, he's quite the all rounder. He started off as a surgeon working in small hospital emergency rooms and clinics."

"Where's he working now?"

"In Switzerland I think. He was hoping to get here this year but it just wasn't possible Still perhaps he'll make the conference in Geneva in the spring"

I pushed the trolley back thoughtfully, so Carlisle was working in mental health now. I wondered if the family were still together and what Edward was doing now or for that matter Jasper. It was him I felt guilty about because I'd seen the look on Edward and Alice's faces when he had "attacked me" and I knew he would be in for a rough time with those two oat least. I just hoped Carlisle and Esme had realized what was happening and stood up for him.

When I went back to my room after dinner, glad to be away from the well lubricated doctors, I sat down and looked at the snow globe. It was so pretty that it drew my eyes back to it again and again, who had left it for me? I went through to the bathroom and took a shower using one of the doves again and the smell reminded me of something but it just wouldn't come, instead it lay tantalizingly out of reach. When I put my sweats on and grabbed my book something fell out of it landing on the floor. I picked it up and looked, my name was written on the front so I opened it carefully and shook the contents out onto my bed. It was a restaurant certificate for the Three French Hens in the town and on the front were the three French hens from the song so whoever it was they were following the song. I wondered how I'd find space for the drummers, lords, and ladies, and that made me giggle then I realized I wouldn't be here by then. So I'd miss out on the other gifts because no one was going to follow me all the way to Forks to carry on the foolishness. It was nice though, getting these mystery gifts from my mystery admirer. I wondered who would do something like this, no one I could think of but the doctors words made me wonder just for a few seconds if it might be Edward but then I couldn't see him being so whimsical.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

I hoped Bella was enjoying her gifts, I'd watched over her since we left and seen that Christmas was an ordeal so I hoped to make it a little more interesting and even fun. Now I would be following her back to Forks, somewhere I didn't think she would ever spend the festive season again but I was wrong. I wondered if she thought her mystery gifts would dry up once she left here and how she would feel when she realized they hadn't. She had heard Carlisle's name spoken by the doctors and her heart had beat fast, her pulse had raced and I knew she was still effected deeply by our leaving. It was as well that Carlisle hadn't come to the conference or my job would have been made that much harder, if not impossible. I just wanted to see Bella with a smile on her face once more, after all we had wiped it from her countenance in the first place.

Bella

I caught Fran at breakfast the next morning and held out the gift certificate,

"So you did get another present"

"Yes it was in my book, but what I'd like to know is how whoever is leaving them getting in my room? The door is locked, the window shut."

"Maybe its a ghost, or someone who can de-materialize. That would be cool."

"Fran, let's try staying within the realms of possibility shall we? How could a ghost buy a gift certificate and how do they de-materialize something like a snow globe?"

"OK Miss Smarty-pants you come up with an alternative solution."

"Someone has a key to my room obviously. Who had the room before me?"

"Laura, but she didn't have a boyfriend. In fact she didn't have many friends at all, she was like you really quiet. I can't see her giving her key to anyone."

"Well someone's got one now."

"Why don't you ask the manager to put a new lock on it? We could break the key off in it then he'd have to change it."

Her idea was the best one so we went back up and jammed the key in the lock using a pair of pliers from the handyman's cupboard to break it off and I reported it before work.

Guy the handyman presented me with a new key at lunch break and Fran nodded,

"If the presents keep coming now I think we can put them down to spiritual forces."

"Yeah sure Fran, I'll probably have to call in the Ghostbusters"

"Or a priest to perform an exorcism"

She smiled as she said this.

This was getting more and more crazy but I was pretty sure I'd seen the last of the gifts which just shows how wrong you can be. When I woke up the next morning there was another envelope by the side of the bed and in it was a prepaid calling card with a picture of birds on it. Well my cell phone had died recently and I hadn't been flush enough to replace it so this would be handy...but how had my admirer known that if he wasn't watching me...was my gift giver a stalker? I didn't feel at all threatened but I would be careful where I went alone until I found out. When I told Fran she shrugged,

"Well it wouldn't be difficult Bella. They could have seen you using the payphone in the lobby. It's not exactly private and if you're using that then you don't have a cell phone do you?"

When she explained it I saw that she was right, I was probably getting wound up for no reason.

"After all, your gifts have been nice ones, nothing weird or scary. I think its someone who is too shy to talk to you in person."

"Well tomorrow will be the last one because we leave for Forks the day after and wave goodbye to my mysterious friend. For now I have things to do, don't forget we've got the big party tomorrow and there are still a few loose ends to tie up."

"Tell me you're coming to the staff party please."

"I don't know Fran, it's not really me."

"Oh go on, it'll be fun."

I didn't agree in so many words but Fran took my silence for assent so I was trapped, I was just glad we would be leaving soon.

I tried to stay awake and surprise my present giver but by two am I was slipping into a doze so I didn't see anything but there was a gift waiting when I woke up, all wrapped in pink holographic paper with a silver bow and a gift card with my name written on it. I opened it carefully hoping there might be a clue inside but there was just a black jewellers box and inside it a gold ring made of five hoops fused together. It was beautiful but I worried because it was quite obviously the most expensive gift I'd been left. Fran was astonished when she saw it,

"Wow Bella, he really likes you, that ring cost a few bucks."

"I don't like it Fran, this is serious money."

"Well he can obviously afford it, your admirer is better off than we thought. If of course, its real gold. Are you going to wear it?"

I shook my head and put it back in its box and in my pocket.

"No and when I find out who's been sending the gifts I'll return it. I hate expensive gifts"

"Bella you hate gifts full stop."

"Well I hate expensive ones most of all"

I put it in my pocket and tried to forget about it largely successfully only because it was manic. Making sure everything was ready for the children, then greeting them and keeping an eye out for anyone who needed help as the magician entertained them. He was very good although not the one I expected, he'd been sick and had arranged a replacement which was just as well because it would have been impossible to replace him on Christmas Eve. The children really enjoyed the show especially as the magician was dressed up like a mime artist with white make up which exaggerated his dark eyes and gave me the shivers, too close to the Cullens colouring, and did the whole show using mime. At the end he walked to the back of the room and took my arm pulling me forward to the cheers of the children and stood me on the stage next to a little boy who he'd got up earlier to help him. I knew I was bright crimson and my blushes burned more fiercely the longer I was on the stage. He found a key behind the little boys ear and handed it to him to hold then pulled a miniature chest out from thin air to cheers and laughter. He handed it to me and I held it while the little boy tried the key and it opened. The magician pulled out another smaller chest and another key from behind the boys other ear. This key fitted the new chest which I'd also been handed and inside was a silver whistle that he gave to the little boy and he ran back to his friends in the audience blowing it and beaming. Taking my hand again the Magician turned his free hand over and over then shook hands with me and in a puff of thick white smoke disappeared but before he left he had done something. I looked at my right hand and on it glistened the ring. I couldn't get away from the children and their carers for sometime and when I finally did the Magician had gone from the hotel.

Fran came over to me and took my hand.

"What's the matter Bella you look like you've seen a ghost? Oh I see you decided to wear your gift after all"

I shook my head and explained what had happened,

"You think he was your secret admirer? How would he know the magician you booked was going to be ill and how was he so good? I've never seen anything like it. He was amazing."

"I don't know but there's something going on Fran and I'll be glad to get away from here, its making me nervous."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

I had no intention of going to the party, I was shattered by the time the children left all very happy with their presents and the Officer in Charge of the home stopped to thank me personally.

"Miss Swan that was wonderful. Thank you so much, the children will be talking about this for a long time to come. That Magician was the best I've ever seen, where did you find him?"

I explained as best I could before escaping to my room and shutting the door flopping down on the bed and looking at the ring. I hadn't taken it off because the box had mysteriously disappeared and I didn't want it to fall out of my pocket, and then it hit me, the ring fitted perfectly. How had my mystery man known my ring size? It became more and more bizarre the longer it went on. I ignored the first few knocks on my door then Fran called out,

"Bella if you don't let me in I'm gonna huff and puff and get Guy to blow the door down"

With a smile I opened the door and let her in. She gave me the once over,

"Right let's get you ready. Its party time"

My protests were ignored and I found myself poured into one of her long dresses that was only just too tight for me and pushed out into the corridor.

"You make me do this and I swear I'll get my own back Fran"

"Go ahead Bella do your worst. But remember you have my company for the next two weeks so there's plenty of time for payback"

I had to admit that except for GG, who proved a pain in the ass at first before disappearing mysteriously about an hour in to the party, I had fun. Fran was good company and we laughed a lot. We watched all the guys hoping that my secret gift giver might give himself away but we didn't see anyone who took a lot of interest in me specifically, so the mystery would never be solved. It was gone two by the time we got back to our rooms to find GG asleep curled up in a ball by his door.

"You think someone spiked his drink?"

"Fran you didn't?"

"Not me. Where would I get something to spike his drink from? It just seems odd is all. Still he looks peaceful so lets leave him be."

I grabbed a spare blanket from the linen store and threw it over him before going to bed myself half excited half anxious about going back to Charlies. I just hoped it wouldn't bring back too many sad memories but with Fran there to help I thought I could avoid too many. After all I could hardly tell her I had been in love with a vampire, now could I?

When I woke up next morning it was snowing, not heavily but just enough to impart a festive feel to things. Christmas day was quiet mainly because most of the staff had hang overs and as a result the place was like a ghost town until lunchtime when we all surfaced for Christmas dinner. The kitchen staff had done turkey with all the trimmings and followed it up with the cakes and dainties left after the party last night and the kids party Christmas Eve. Despite turning their noses up at the sweet decorated and frosted cup cakes almost everyone ended up eating them or taking some back to their room for supper. The kitchen was now officially closed and was being stripped out for refurbishment, so breakfast would be cereal or toast. As payment for our sins of last night we were all roped in to strip the guest rooms before the decorators turned up in the New Year. Fran and I worked together and it wasn't hard so we chatted as we filled laundry trolleys with bed linen and curtains and put plastic covers on all the mattresses.

"So, any present today?"

"No, and I did look."

"Everywhere?"

She sounded disappointed.

"Everywhere I could think of"

"Any ideas who it is yet?"

"Nope but after the ring I'm wary. Small simple presents are one thing but a gold ring?"

"Well technically five gold rings"

"Oh yes I know the song. Well sixth day so what's that? Six geese a laying? Don't tell me I'm going to find geese in my room when I go back."

"No silly, but something to do with geese or maybe eggs"

"Well half a dozen eggs would be nice, we could boil them for the trip. I like hard-boiled eggs"

"Bella you have no romance in your soul. I'd prefer the Fabergé type, all gold and jewels."

I was horrified at that idea,

"No gold, no diamonds, nothing Fran."

"Well lets see, we've finished here."

we walked slowly back to our rooms and stopped outside my door.

"Hush, listen"

I turned to her apprehensively,

"What?"

"Its OK I thought I heard geese for a moment."

I smacked her arm,

"Don't do that to me."

Unlocking the door we went in, looking around, but there were no geese and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Looks like he's given up thank goodness"

"I wouldn't be so sure Bella, look around"

I'd been packing my things before breakfast but my bag which I thought I'd put on the floor was on my bed. Maybe I was going crazy, maybe I was sending myself these gifts! Yeah Bella great idea, where would you get the money for them? Maybe Santa felt sorry for me and decided to give me a few Christmas days instead of just one. Either way it didn't matter, I was leaving, going back to Forks and my gifts were all over except...when I tried to shut my bag something was preventing it and when I peered in there was a book shaped parcel wrapped in green paper with a holly design and a red bow. When I unwrapped it I found a copy of The Great Gatsby which puzzled me until I remembered that it was set in the fictional town of West Egg. Six Geese a Laying, well it was a novel present to represent the sixth day of Christmas. Fran thought it was funny, but I was ready to start reading it although I'd read it once before. The gift tag had only my name on it and Fran picked it up cautiously and sniffed it,

"Well whoever he is, I like his aftershave"

"I hadn't noticed, let me try"

I took it from her and the little memory buried deep in my subconscious gave another little wriggle but was firmly held down.

"It smells kind of familiar but I don't remember where I smelled it before."

"Well try girl, I'm dying of curiosity here, by the way do you think the magician really was your mystery man?"

"Well if he was I didn't know him"

"How could you tell under all that make up and those crazy clothes? I mean he even wore gloves."

Something about that made me shudder and then it hit me, gloves to cover cold hands . Was my admirer a vampire? Edward? Had he come back for me? Was this his way of apologising? If it was, it was way too little, way too late.

"What's up Bella you look really angry?"

"I think I might know who my mystery admirer is. An ex boyfriend who dumped me, really cruelly."

"Ouch. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, just dump his gifts as soon as we get away from here."

"He really did hurt you didn't he?"

I didn't say anything, I needed time to think. If it was Edward I would tell him exactly what I thought of him and his stupid gifts.

Jasper

So Bella had worked out it was a vampire sending her the gifts but she'd picked the wrong one, Edward was in Nova Scotia with his mate Alice. Once they had come out as mates I was free to pursue Bella but now I had to reveal myself a lot sooner than I'd hoped. Standing so close to her at the children's party, touching her, had only served to intensify the feelings I had for her. I had hoped to be able to take my time to woo her gradually but now I was out of time so I would follow hoping when they stopped I could make myself known to her. I just hoped she didn't blame me entirely for the disaster that started at her birthday party. Alice assured me she didn't but I'd learned to take her words with a pinch of salt since I found she was Edward's mate not mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

Christmas night Fran and I watched TV in her room, there was a stupid Rom-Com on that had us both laughing although the idea that Edward might be nearby made me nervous. I hated the thought he might be watching me and even more the thought that he might suddenly appear expecting me to be over the moon to see him. Well he was in for a hell of a shock if he thought that, I was done with Edward Cullen and the rest of them. She walked back to my room with me and checked there were no more mystery gifts and my room looked unaltered. I checked my window and it was not only shut but locked too, I checked the door was locked before getting into bed. I didn't sleep for some time looking at the gifts I'd received, the snow globe, dove soaps, restaurant certificate, the prepaid calling card with the birds on it, the gold ring and now the book. The variety confused me, only the ring and perhaps the book sounded right for Edward, he was into grand gestures and expensive presents but if not him then who? Not a vampire? Jake maybe? I didn't think so, they didn't feel right for him either and he didn't have the money for all these things. My mind was still whizzing around when I fell asleep and when I woke up in the middle of the night convinced I wasn't alone I clicked my lamp on but everything was the same. I even got up and checked the door and window again but they were still shut and locked. I climbed back into bed and soon dozed off again, only waking when I heard someone pounding on my door.

"Bella you in there? Come on its breakfast time. Shake a leg girl."

I groaned and got up looking at my clock, it had been moved and I had to stretch to reach it. I picked it up and examined it but there was nothing different about it. I must have pushed it away when I woke up in the night. I shouted to Fran that I'd meet her in the staff restaurant in a few minutes and took a quick shower before pulling on the clothes I'd left out when packing the rest. I ran down knowing Fran would have got me something and sure enough she sat there expectantly,

"So?

"What?"

I took a mouthful of toast before realizing what she meant. I shook my head,

"No Swans, swimming or otherwise. Sorry to disappoint you."

She groaned,

"I was really enjoying myself. You'd have thought he'd finish the song."

"I'm hoping he's thought better of it and went."

"Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"I missed out on that, must have been at the end of the queue when it was being dished out Fran. Anyway on to more important things, what time do you want to leave?"

"Well if there isn't a gift I guess straight after breakfast. I'll drive the first leg and you can think about your mystery man. Hey, maybe he'll follow us"

"Don't Fran that sounds really creepy!"

She laughed as she got up"

"I still have to pack. I'll meet you in the car park in half an hour"

After she left I ate more slowly thinking about what she'd said. I didn't find a swan today so he'd given up which meant he wouldn't be following us. Once we were in Forks it wouldn't bother me so much but it felt weird, the idea of some crazy guy with a fixation on me and Christmas songs following us. I went up to grab my bag and checked once more but there were no swans floating around, not even a rubber duck in the shower and I felt better. Fran was waiting when I got to the car and she was grinning knowingly,

"What? You look like the cat that got the cream."

She gestured with her head and I looked in the back seat. Spread out across the seats was a thick travel rug with seven swans gliding across a pond printed on it.

"How did he get into my car?"

"Nice throw though."

"Fran, I'm warning you. Hey you didn't do this did you? Just to spook me"

"Hey if I was going to pay money for a throw like that it wouldn't be on you trust me"

With a sigh I unlocked the car and threw my case in on top of the throw then grabbed hers and put it with mine.

"I take it you don't appreciate the throw?"

"Its spooking me Fran. What if my mystery friend is a crackpot and follows us? What if we break down on the road? What if the highway is empty except for one car that pulls up slowly? What if..."

"What if Big Foot appears to change the tyre? Calm down Bella. If he was a real weirdo it would have been real birds or dead ones or something"

"Thank you for that Fran. I feel so much better now. So no strangled birds means the whacko isn't a whacko really."

We started off just as the snow started to fall again and I just hoped it wouldn't become so thick that we couldn't drive. Charlie would be worried even so, he'd seen too many accidents, too many deaths as a result of driving too fast in bad weather. For the first hour we chatted about Christmases we remembered as kids, family rituals and so forth then during a lull Fran asked the question I dreaded most of all,

"So what was your best Christmas ever?"

I could have lied, made a story up, but I decided the truth or a part of it would be better.

"That would be in Forks. I was living with my dad but he was working and I was invited to my boyfriend's house for Christmas. His father was a doctor and his mother an interior designer so they had a lot of money. He had two foster sisters and two foster brothers and they all love Christmas and went way over the top. The tree must have been twenty-foot high at least and the rows of twinkle lights would have lit up Broadway! His sister got the guys to string more lights in the trees along the driveway and put up streamers and balloons. My boyfriend played the piano and we sat around singing Christmas songs and telling silly stories. By the next morning everything was covered in a thick layer of snow and we had a snowman competition and snowball fight. Looking back it sounds kind of stupid but we all laughed a lot."

"And you haven't done much laughing since I take it?"

"No, we broke up the following year and I guess I took it really hard. That's why I don't like Christmas. How about you?"

"My best Christmas? This one I think. It's the first year I haven't been working flat-out or been at home shut in my room out of the way. This year I'm on a road trip with a friend, all we need is a tree and twinkle lights and a few Christmas songs on the radio and I'm set"

"What about the turkey?"

"Oh I think Mac D's will do for now and look I see one up ahead that's open. God bless the golden arches."

We both laughed at that but after eating we realized it would be dangerous to drive on. The snow was falling so fast the wipers couldn't keep up with it so we found a small motel that was open and booked a room for the night. I blessed my mystery gift giver as I used the phone card to ring Charlie. He was disappointed but glad we had decided to stop for the night because of the weather.

"Take care and don't start out again until the weather improves."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jasper

The weather had got steadily worse and I was thankful to hear Bella tell Charlie they were stopping for the night. The motel looked OK and there was a vending machine for hot drinks but nowhere to eat later so I rang and ordered them a Chinese to be delivered later and hoped Bella's friend liked oriental food. I watched as they made themselves comfortable and listened in to their conversation.

"I guess a tree is out of the question?"

"I think so Fran unless you want to go and chop one down."

"Twinkle lights too? I like the flashing ones."

"I tell you what, I'll switch the lights on and off a few times for you."

"Gee thanks Bella you're a real friend. Lets see if there's anything Christmassy on the TV."

They settled down to watch "Its A Wonderful Life" and I had to smile, one of the old-fashioned Christmas films. I hoped they would take my extra gifts as a plus, I would be Clarence for them. I slipped away to make a few purchases, I know the shops were all closed but I decided as long as I left the money for anything I took it wouldn't be stealing.

Bella

When the film finished there was a knock on the door and we both looked up,

"I'll get it you stand by with something to hit him with if it your secret admirer."

I rolled my eyes then remembered my pepper spray and got it out ready. Fran opened the door then stood back looking puzzled.

"Bella, I think we have a Fairy Godmother"

"Why?"

She stepped outside then returned with a ready decorated Christmas tree about three-foot high and put it in one corner plugging it in and shouting when the multi coloured lights started to flash.

"Great! Well that's better"

"Any message?"

She looked and shook her head,

"Not even a label this time and it's not part of the song. Do you think it's from the same person?"

"Well if it is, it means he's following us!"

Was Edward responsible? It didn't fit because this was what Fran had wanted not me and Edward wouldn't have taken her into account, he wasn't like that as far as I could remember. When the next knock came I opened it half expecting some carol singers or something but it was a delivery guy with a huge bag of hot food.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes but I didn't order anything."

"Oh well, it's all paid for so if you could just take it only I've got other deliveries to make."

"Do you know who paid for it?"

"Sorry I just deliver"

The aroma from the bag had our mouths watering and the Chinese food was soon gone.

"That was delicious, beats turkey anyway. Let's try the fortune cookies. You choose first Bella"

I picked one up and broke it open then laughed as I read it out to her,

"Good fortune follows you"

"See I told you your secret admirer was a good guy"

"Really? Do you usually believe these things?"

She had opened hers and grinned,

"I'd like to, listen to this. You are following your destiny." See I'm meant to be going to Forks with you"

"Its been called many things but I don't remember Forks as being anyone's destiny, it's too small for that and most of the guys are either spotty teenagers or old men"

"Does that include Charlie?"

"Well perhaps not all old men but there's a dearth of Movie star types."

We went to bed early hoping that the snow would stop so we could continue our journey both tired and well fed. I was still stressed about my follower but he seemed to be benign or at least thus far so I'd give him the benefit of the doubt. I wondered of I'd find another present waiting in the morning as I dozed off.

The next morning the sun was shining and the snow had stopped but the roads were still pretty bad so we decided to wait until lunch time before starting off. I rang Charlie who was relieved by our decision and pleased to know we had found somewhere to eat. I didn't tell him about the mystery Chinese meal, he would have had a fit and I didn't want to have to vocalize my suspicions about the identity of my benefactor, he hadn't got any less anti Cullen. We walked to the café which was open this morning and had a hot breakfast.

"I didn't see any mystery parcels in our room did you?"

I shook my head, my mouth too full of bagel and cream cheese to answer.

"Do you think the Chinese and tree count?"

Fran seemed to be seriously considering her own question.

"As eight maids milking? I doubt it somehow, still never mind.

As we went to grab our bags and wrestle the tree into the back of the car Fran pointed excitedly to two identical gift boxes with red and white bows. They were both labelled in the same hand, one for me and the other for Fran. She opened hers and smiled,

"Chocolates! Brilliant and in the shape of cows look"

She tilted the box and I saw eight beautifully hand crafted chocolates in the shape of tiny cows.

"Well I guess you get presents too now Fran. I take it milk chocolates in the shape of cows count as eight maids a milking?"

She didn't answer, her mouth was full of chocolate and she made ecstatic noises and rolled her eyes in pleasure.

"That's it, I'm moving in with you if you're getting presents like this. Are you sure you don't know who's responsible?"

I shook my head although I was even more sure it must be Edward after all. Fran hadn't noticed but we hadn't talked about a Christmas tree or flashing lights until we were in the motel room which meant someone had overheard, and who could hear through brick walls except a vampire...or possibly a wolf! No I didn't see this as Jake's work but then neither did it feel like Edward, it was really strange.

The snow started to fall again before nightfall so I rang Charlie again while Fran set up her tree in the corner of our new motel room and sat watching the coloured lights, she was really delighted by it. I promised Charlie we would be home the next day, we weren't that far away now but neither of us wanted to drive in snow after dark and he agreed with us. We watched TV and discussed what might turn up in the morning for the next line of the song, nine ladies dancing!

"Well I guess a troupe of professional dancers is out of the question? Hey what about those male strippers who dance?"

"Fran don't even go there. If he sends those I'm out of here."

"Might be interesting from a purely artistic viewpoint of course"

"Not from any viewpoint and..."

I didn't get to finish as there was a knock on the door and Fran came back a few minutes later with another takeaway, Indian this time.

"I could get used to this treatment Bella."

"Well there's only a few more lines to the song"

"And you really think your admirer will simply vanish then? What planet are you from Bella?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

The next morning the snow had eased up again and we were packing the car when Fran exclaimed again,

"Bella, its gift time"

I walked to the trunk where she was struggling to put the cases, the back seat now reserved for the Christmas tree! She handed me a flat gift wrapped packet with the usual hand written gift tag and then one for herself. We opened them and found Fran had a DVD of Lord of the Rings,

"I love this story, my preciousss"

I laughed at her Golem impression as I took the wrapping off my present and had to laugh as I saw the cover of the CD, it was Lord of the Dance. I'd heard about the stage show so it would be great to hear the music. In the car I slipped it into the CD player and we listened as I drove for the first hour then Fran took over and we didn't talk again until she stopped at a café for lunch, Once inside I left her to order while I went to the rest room and shut myself in one if the cubicles to think. What was I going to do about Edward Cullen? I wouldn't go through hell for him again, he could go to hell alone this time. The love I had felt for him had turned to hatred at the way he had left me. He would be the one to be hurt this time not me, not the new improved, and bitter, Bella Swan. I washed my hands and face and walked out of the rest room then stopped dead when I saw who was sitting there with Fran. Had I been wrong? Was it Jasper and not Edward who'd left the gifts...Jasper...of course, the smell...it was Jaspers scent... I remembered it now. He turned and looked at me apprehensively. Jasper Hale was worried about how I would react to meeting him again! Well that was a turn up for the books and I couldn't help smiling as I walked over. He got up and stood waiting for me to reach him.

"Hello Bella. Its been a long time."

"Yes it has. How are you Jasper?"

"Fine thank you, and you?"

"Oh as well as can be expected."

"I'm sorry about before Bella. I have no excuse for my behaviour."

He pulled a chair out for me and waited till I sat down then gestured to the chair next to me,

"May I join you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, why not, it's a free country. So why are you following us?"

Fran got up looking embarrassed,

"I'm going to the rest room give you two time to talk in private, I think you need it."

Jasper

Well it could have been worse, she didn't tell me to get lost but she wasn't happy to see me.

"So where's Alice?"

"With Edward her mate"

"What? Alice and Edward?"

"Yes, it came as a shock to me too but its true."

"So why are you here? To tell me what I already knew, that Edward wasn't coming back for me"

"No. I came because I wanted to see you smile again. I was the one who ruined things for you and I wanted to see if I could make things right again."

"Why? Why do you care if I'm happy or not Jasper?"

What could I say? Bella was asking me the one question I had dreaded but I knew if I refused to answer or lied she would know and that would be the end of my chance, the end of my dreams, and the end of my life too, it sounded melodramatic but it was the unvarnished truth, I couldn't live without her.

Bella

I saw the struggle going on in his mind and swore to myself if he lied to me I would turn and walk out. I think he knew that because he looked at me again and smiled.

"Is it a difficult question to answer or are you deciding which lie I might believe?"

"It's a difficult question to answer without giving you the weapon with which to destroy me."

"Try me."

I waited and as I looked at him longer I saw that the time I had been away from him he had changed, his face was more serious, his eyes filled with pain and something I couldn't identify yet. His shoulders drooped very slightly as if he carried a great weight on his back and his jaw muscles were more tense.

"Bella I would very much like to be in your life again. I know you have no reason to trust or even want me there but you asked and I can't lie to you."

"You left me the gifts?"

"Yes. I wanted to see you smile, enjoy Christmas again."

"You were the Magician at the children's party?"

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't wear the ring unless I put it on your finger. It looked beautiful there by the way but I see you've taken it off again."

I looked at my hand,

"I thought it had come from Edward so I took it off."

"Where did you throw it?"

"How did you know I.?...down the toilet, I flushed it away with his memory. I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry."

"And the other presents?"

"Still in my bag I was going to throw them away when I got back to Forks. Were you going to follow me there and give me the other gifts?"

"Yes. I was going to follow you, I have to follow you."

"Have to? Jasper you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to. You have no need to worry, I won't hurt you"

"I know that"

He was right and I knew it, he would never hurt me, he never had but I didn't understand his words.

"How are you travelling? And what did you tell Fran?"

"That I was an old friend from Forks headed the same way and I saw you by chance. I'm on foot, I didn't have time to get a car."

"So you're following us all the way? Are the others coming too?"

"Others? No just me. Carlisle and Esme are with Alice and Edward in Switzerland."

"Rose and Emmett?"

"They broke away on their own soon after we left, I haven't spoken to them in a long while. Emmett blamed me for the way they had to leave you. I don't blame him for that, he was right. I tried to talk to him once but he refused."

"And Rose?"

"She follows Emmett, he's her mate."

"Why didn't you stay with the others?"

"With Carlisle and Esme? Because they backed Edward and I thought they were wrong to do so. I left a few weeks after we deserted you. Now I can't go back if I wanted to, Edward would never allow it."

"Edward? I thought Carlisle was the head of the family?"

"He's a figurehead, no more than that. Edward decides what the Cullens do these days."

"Why doesn't Alice stand up against him? No I suppose she does whatever Edward says as his mate."

"More or less, yes."

"So where have you been all this time?"

"I became a nomad, I've travelled, hunted, travelled, hunted some more, but something always drew me back to Forks."

"You've been back? Why didn't you contact me?"

"I didn't think you would want to speak to me Bella after what happened. I did speak to your father once."

"Charlie knew you were back?"

"Yes. He told me to leave, to stay away from you. He was trying to protect his daughter. I kept out of sight after that. I've kept out of sight all this time but it gets harder every day. Then I decided to approach you cautiously, use the presents as a way back in."

He stopped then and looked away,

"Your friend and your food is here. I'll leave you to eat, at least you know it's not Edward stalking you. I'm very sorry Bella."

As he got up I grabbed his arm,

"Stay, at least while we eat. I'd like to introduce you to Fran properly."

He sat back down warily and she joined us smiling a little hesitantly,

"I would have stayed away longer but I'm starving."

"Sorry about that Fran. I understand Jasper introduced himself"

"Yes, he said he was an old friend from Forks. Is he the secret admirer too?"

I looked at him and saw a twinkle in his eye for the briefest of moments before it was lost in the pain once more.

"Yes he is. A very good friend and brother to the boy who broke my heart."

"Oh...I see. Well is he joining us?"

"For lunch no. But I thought if it was OK with you I'd invite him to travel with us. He's going to Forks too and he's hitching."

"Its your party Bella. I don't mind. Was his brother equally as gorgeous?"

I frowned at her but she just shrugged her shoulders,

"Well he is. It's very nice to meet you Jasper."

They shook hands and I could see his cold touch registered with her but she didn't say anything just concentrated on her meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

When we finished eating I handed the keys to Jasper,

"Would you drive for a while? I need to think."

"Certainly"

"I'll crash out in the back then you two can chat if you like."

I mouthed "Thanks" and slid in the front passenger seat watching as Jasper took off his jacket and threw it in the trunk before getting in starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot.

"So are you going to stay in the old house?"

"I don't think so Bella. Too many memories and I think it might upset the Quileutes."

He was right of course, Jake and the others would be fuming if they knew one of the Cullens were back.

"So where will you stay?"

"Don't worry about me Bella, you know I'll find somewhere."

What he meant was that he would be camping out in the trees probably. I didn't speak again for a while, I was busy trying to make sense of my own feelings. When I saw Jasper I hadn't felt the way I had expected to, I was always worried about seeing one of them again because I thought it would cut like a knife but Jasper was different, he was up front and honest and I appreciated that. My heart beat faster and my mouth was dry and I didn't understand why, or at least I wasn't prepared to admit to knowing why. I glanced over the seat at Fran.

"She's asleep"

Of course he would know by her heart beat and pulse if not her emotions,

"Good. Jasper why did you come back? Do you know how it makes me feel to see you? Of course you do, that's your gift, or your curse."

"Well at least you see it can be a curse too. No one else sees it clearly like you. I guess that's one of the things I like about you. I don't feel I have to pretend with you."

"I guess you have to do a lot of that. Pretending"

"Yes but not with you and for that I thank you."

"So, do I get the rest of my presents?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"What you are doing for the festive season. I know you have to spend time with your friend but do you think perhaps I might be allowed to join you at least for part of it?"

It had taken a lot for him to ask that and if he'd only known it I was about to invite him anyway. So I just nodded agreement and watched as his eyes lit up again for a few seconds, he had very sexy eyes and I had trouble dragging my own away from his face.

Fran didn't wake up for two hours and we spent the time catching up or at least Jasper asked about Forks and I chatted on quite happily, I couldn't remember ever being so relaxed even in Edwards company. Edward had always appeared to be grilling me whereas Jasper just seemed curious and I wondered how long it had been since he spoke to anyone.

"Don't you have any friends you could have gone to?"

"Turn tail and run with my tail between my legs? Not my style Bella."

"No, I meant real friends who would understand."

"My only real friends would be ecstatic that Alice and I had split up and I couldn't stand the "I told you she was a scheming bitch" taunts. Peter hated Alice and it was mutual so I kind of lost contact".

"That's sad Jasper. I hate to think of you all alone, no one to talk to, no one to give you a hug."

"A hug?"

"Hey don't try to bluff a bluffer Jazz."

His pet name slipped easily from my tongue and he smiled but didn't say anything about it.

"You need a hug the same as any human being."

"But I'm not...human that is"

"You are as far as I'm concerned and vampires love, look at Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, so even vampires need to feel loved."

"I'm not sure I would recognise that emotion even if it were aimed at me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've been mistaken too many times Bella. I thought Maria my sire loved me but I confused ownership and lust for love. Then Alice, I confused affection and desire for love. What is love Bella? Can you explain it to me?"

I thought about that, I'd thought I loved Edward but it had been infatuation. Jake had told me he loved me but I only felt friendship for him and brotherly love for Emmett. I had been loved by my parents but even that wasn't straightforward because Renee wasn't a true adult and her love for me was more like that of a big sister. Charlie loved me but he had no idea how to show it and I had inherited his reserve.

"I guess not if I'm being honest, but I can tell you what I think it should feel like."

"Tell me, please"

"Well, I think if you really loved someone deeply and truly you would do anything to keep them from harm, to keep them safe even if it meant dying to accomplish it. Their happiness would be the most important thing, if they did something wrong you wouldn't point it out in front of others but stand at their back. Love, real love, is unconditional. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does. I know what you mean. Have you ever felt that way about anyone?"

"I thought I did but I guess not. It has to be a two-way thing and that I've never found. How about you?"

His voice was so faint I could only just hear it,

"Yes I have, although not two-way yet."

I looked at his profile, lit only by the street lights now dark had fallen, and I could see he meant what he said. It sent an icy shudder through me because I knew what he was talking about. Jasper Hale was in love with me, that's why he'd come back and followed me. That's why he wanted to see me smile, to enjoy Christmas again. He would do anything to make me happy and I tried to question my own feelings. There was something very strange happening to my emotions, something that frightened me because my mind knew it couldn't cope with another crushing blow like the one Edward had inflicted on it.

"We're only a few miles away now. Would you prefer it if I got out here. Just in case Charlie is home waiting. I don't think he'd be happy to see me."

"No stay. I'd like you to spend Christmas with us if you want to. I know you'll have to leave to hunt but if you do that over night we can spend the days together."

I thought about what I'd just said and added quickly,

"Not forgetting Fran of course"

"Of course, she has to come first, I understand that."

"Not first perhaps, but equally. She's a good friend."

"Yes she is and we all need those. You'd better wake her up, we're almost there."

I looked out the windscreen and saw the sign for Forks flash by, had we been talking that long?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

When I pulled up outside Charlie's house in Forks the cruiser was missing so we were back before he got home. I parked in front of the house and got out to open the trunk and get the girls cases out, carrying them to the front door and waiting for them to join me. Bella opened the door and the smell of roasting turkey filled the air. Bella and Fran both breathed in deeply and sighed, it smelled good to them I guess. Bella turned to me and grinned,

"I take it you won't stay for dinner?"

"No, I have another engagement but I'd like to visit you tomorrow if that's OK?"

She nodded and touched my hand with a quiet,

"Thank you Jazz. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bella and Merry Christmas"

I left then hearing Charlies cruiser making its way towards the house. I would go hunt in the woods around Forks then find a suitable tree to climb and watch over my mate although she wasn't mine...yet.

Bella

When he left I felt something, an ache in my chest that I instinctively knew would only be relieved by his reappearance. Fran didn't have time to quiz me much because Charlie turned up as soon as Jasper left. I just had time to warn her not to say anything about our hitch hiker. He was quite obviously pleased to see me and had made an enormous effort to make the house look festive. While he washed up Fran and I finished cooking the Christmas dinner and we sat down together to eat. Charlie was full of the help he'd got from Sue Clearwater and Emily Uley and the invitation to spend New Years Eve on the Res. I didn't refuse outright although I thought hell would probably freeze over before I went on the Res again. He and Fran got on really swell and it was only reluctantly that we went to bed, shattered but feeling festive. Dad had put a camp bed in the spare room for Fran and although the one bathroom slowed us down we did eventually get to bed about one in the morning and I was shattered.

Jake

I couldn't wait to see Bella so I ran over to the house late that night but before I got close I could smell leech, it was one of the Cullens, I knew. So Bella still wasn't safe from them, but she could be because this leech was alone and we still had the pack intact. I sent a message back to Sam via Paul and Embry who were on patrol and soon heard them join me.

"Who is it Jake?"

"A Cullen. I'm not sure which one but he's obviously followed Bella back here. We need to destroy him before he can harm Bella again."

"You think its Edward Cullen Jake?"

"No, I think its one of the others, Emmett or Jasper."

"Right, any idea where he is in relation to the house?"

"Yes, in the trees to the north"

"Good, fewer houses that way. We go in fast, ambush the leech, kill him, and get out before anyone sees anything. I want it as quiet as possible too. No snarls, no growls understand Paul?"

They both agreed and we split up to surround the trees and stop him making a bid for freedom. Once we were in position and Sam had joined us we moved in and the fight started. It may have been one leech but he was a real fighter and we had a struggle and just as we were about to move in for the kill Bella pushed her window open and we heard her voice,

"What's going on? Is that you Jake? If you don't go I'll wake Charlie"

Sam called for us to leave and alone I couldn't overcome him so with many curses we backed off into the shadows leaving the leech alive but badly injured and I cursed Bella for her intervention.

Bella

I wasn't sure what woke me up but I knew something was very wrong so I slid up my window and I could smell wet dog, so the wolves were here. Did that mean Jasper was? And if so had he been found by them? I spoke as loudly as I dared without waking Charlie and once I was satisfied the wolves had gone.

"Jaspers"

I waited and eventually a hunched form staggered onto the lawn and in the moonlight I saw his body was misshapen. The wolves had attacked and hurt him.

"Jasper can you get up here?"

He looked up and I saw him nod before staggering across the snow-covered lawn and jump, landing in the window sill with a groan of pain. I helped him in and pulled him over to the bed turning on my bedside lamp. When I saw the state he was in I gasped, there were several large chunks of his flesh hanging off and venom leaking down his shirt and pants. One arm hung on by a strip of muscle and there were several nasty bite wounds in his throat. I ripped my top sheet to make a bandage and bound up the worst wounds getting the flesh as close to its position as possible so it could fuse back quickly. He opened his eyes as I stroked his cheek,

"Are you OK Jazz?"

He nodded,

"Yeah there were just so many of them. I should leave, what if Charlie comes in?"

I pushed him back onto the bed,

"If Charlie comes in we'll deal with it. For now you need to rest. Did you get a chance to hunt?"

He nodded but his eyes were too dark, his body was burning up the animal blood he'd drunk too fast and I had no idea were to get more from. There was only one thing to do and I touched his shoulder,

"Stay here and keep still, I'll be back."

I went into the bathroom and grabbed my tooth mug and dads razor. Taking a deep breath and bracing myself I made an incision in my arm and collected the blood that trickled out in the mug. When the wound stopped bleeding I made another further down until the cup was full then I put some band aids on and carried the cup carefully back into the bedroom. I couldn't see Jasper at first and I panicked then noticed him standing by the window and swaying as he tried to open it again. When he smelled the blood he turned falling to his knees, his eyes black with thirst. I walked slowly over and lifted his head holding the cup to his lips and unable to control himself he drank it immediately then hung his head again.

"What are you doing Bella? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Has it helped?"

He nodded swallowing convulsively,

"Do you need more?"

"NO."

His voice was as loud as he could manage and I hushed him with a kiss not knowing what else to do.

"Jazz, if you need more you can have it"

"No Bella please. Just let me rest a while."

I helped him back to the bed and lay down with him, holding him tightly, feeling my skin burning from the venom leaking from the wounds the wolves had inflicted.

We spent the night like this and when I heard Charlie moving around I motioned for Jazz to stay where he was and went down to make coffee. Charlie was beaming, he was so pleased to have me home.

"I have to go in for a couple of hours but I'll be back by lunchtime. It's great to have you home honey."

"It's good to see you too Dad. I got you a present, I'll get it out of my bag ready for lunchtime."

He went out still smiling and I ran back upstairs relieved to see Jasper still laying there. He looked a little stronger although the wounds the wolves had inflicted still looked very angry. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, they were darker and a little browner than usual but if my blood had helped him recover then it was all worth it.

Jasper

I couldn't help questioning Bella's reason for giving me her own blood to help me. She just smiled and kissed me on the cheek,

"Jazz has it helped?"

"Yes but that's not the point. Why would you do that? Give a vampire some of your own blood and then spend the night with him in your arms?"

"I gave Jazz, my friend, a helping hand that's all, and I'd do it again in a moment."

"A friend? Is that what I am?"

He lay back with a sigh and closed his eyes then sat up again,

"Your friend is coming."

We heard Fran tap on the door,

"Charlie's gone so its safe now"

I looked at Jasper who was more confused than me then the door opened and Fran came in, not at all surprised to see Jasper laying on my bed.

"How are you? It looks like you took a hammering from the wolves."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

"How did you know?"

"About Jasper? Since the restaurant, his cold touch was enough."

"You know about Vampires and the wolves?"

She nodded,

"Yes, my grandfather told me a story when I was little about a local Indian tribe that were supposed to keep the area free of the cold ones. He also showed me a scar on his arm, very much like the one on your arm Bella. He said he had been bitten by a cold one but one of the Native American Medicine men sucked the poison out. At the time it was just a story to me but the scar on his arm was always cold to the touch and when he died he left me his diaries. Inside was a complete story of his encounter and how to spot the cold ones. It also listed a lot of the guardian tribes, including one in Forks Washington. I heard the noise last night and looked out just in time to see several large wolves run into the trees and Jasper jump up to your window. I watched for a long time but he never left and two wolves returned. They're still out there watching and waiting. They know they hurt Jasper badly and that he'll have to hunt soon or he won't heal. As soon as they see him leave the whole pack will descend and I think he's too badly hurt to fight or outrun all of them."

I sat on the bed by his side and Fran took the chair by the window glancing out now and then,

"So what do we do?"

She glanced at Jaspers hand, held tightly in my own,

"I think you already did it, you gave him some of your own blood. That's the only reason he's able to control his thirst but it's getting harder isn't it?"

Jasper nodded and I could see the struggle in his eyes.

"We need to get blood for him. Is there a clinic close by?"

"There's one in Port Angeles but we can hardly go in and ask for a few bags of blood."

"I was thinking more along the lines of stealing some but I guess it would be more difficult than say a veterinary surgery. There must be one of those close by surely?"

"Yes, there's one just outside town but how do we get in?"

"Well I doubt they are open, only for emergencies so I guess the best way would be for you to drive up and get the vet talking, say you hit a dog but it's crawled into the bushes by the roadside. Ask him to go with you, say it was alive but bleeding. If he goes with you I'll break in and steal some blood. The vet knows your father I'll bet so he won't be suspicious of you like he would of a stranger."

"Why would you help me?"

She looked at Jasper then at me,

"Because my friend loves you and you feel the same about her. I've had very few friends in my life and not one who cared as much as Bella. So are we ready? If you stay in the house you'll be safe Jasper. I doubt the wolves will enter Charlie's house, it would be too dangerous if there was a fight."

She was right and once he promised to stay here Fran and I went out to the car, trying not to look at the place the wolves were hiding. I drove off and after a few minutes she smiled,

"They aren't following us. Too keen to see if Jasper follows us out. Now, you got your story straight?"

"Yes and thank you Fran"

"Thank me when I have the blood Bella. I'll wait by the Forks town sign, pick me up as soon as you can because I daren't walk around with the blood. If the wolves get a whiff they'll know what we're doing and then they might feel forced to act."

I dropped her off just before I came in sight of the vet's surgery and pulled up sharply running to the doors and hammering on them. It was a few minutes before the Veterinarian himself came to answer me.

"Please help me. I hit a dog on the road and he's still there. I think I must have broken his leg or something, He's bleeding and I didn't know what to do"

"Its Bella isn't it? Chief Swan's daughter."

"Yes. I'm home for the holiday but I didn't see it, it ran out in front of me"

"Calm down and let me get my bag. I'll follow you back. OK?"

I nodded trying to look panic-stricken not that it was difficult, he wasn't to know I was worried about a person not a make-believe dog.

We looked for a good ten minutes before he took my arm.

"I think perhaps you only caught it a glancing blow and its run home. I'll ask the locals to keep an eye out but if it were badly injured I think we'd have found some trace. You did the right thing coming to me though Bella."

I acted hesitant until he almost pushed me back to my car but I was only too glad to leave him and drive back to the Forks town boundary. I pulled up and waited and Fran appeared from the trees, her jacket bulging and a smile on her face.

"Mission accomplished. Lets get back before the wolves decide they are fed up with waiting and try to drag him out."

As we turned into the driveway I saw two wolves melt back into the trees and the front door standing ajar. In panic I drove the car across the road and jumped out running into the house followed by Fran. At the top of the stairs I saw Jake struggling with a very weak Jasper. He turned hearing my shout,

"Keep out of this Bella. Its none of your concern"

"Oh really? Then why are you dragging Jasper out of my house?"

"He's a leech and I intend finishing what we started last night."

"Over my dead body. Now get the hell put of my house or I'll call Charlie."

"Really and tell him what? That you were stopping me ridding you of an intruder. After all he doesn't know you were harbouring an injured blood sucker does he? Care to explain that one to him Bells?"

"If I have to, and I'll tell him about the wolf who came crashing in."

That stopped him dead,

"Yes Jake, I'll give your secret away if you don't leave Jasper alone and get out now."

He could see I meant it and as I pulled my cell phone out and started dialling the station he shoved Jasper hard against the wall and ran down the stairs, his face a mask of thwarted rage.

"You'll regret this Bella"

"No, what I would have regretted was allowing you to drag Jasper out when I'd given him sanctuary."

"So, you've jumped from one leech to another. Didn't you learn your lesson with Edward Cullen? And what about your friend? What's she going to say when she sees he's a vampire"

"Oh about the same as I'll say when I tell Bella's dad I saw you change into a wolf I guess"

Jake gaped at Fran who smiled broadly,

"So are you leaving or not dog boy?"

He pushed past us and went out slamming the front door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

I heard the door open and smelled wet dog but I couldn't move quickly enough to avoid him and I knew if he succeeded in dragging me outside I was dead, the wolves were waiting ready to destroy me. I had only just made it to the door when it was slammed open knocking me into the wall.

"So leech thought you'd come back eh? Well we've been waiting, I knew one of you would turn up sooner or later. We've had that reception committee waiting a long time and finally we caught ourselves a leech. My friends and I would like to finish what we started last night so come on"

He grabbed me by the newly attached arm and pain shot through me. I resisted but I was too weak to fight and I knew it would be the end very soon. When Bella and Fran appeared I hoped the other wolves wouldn't harm them but Bella didn't seem to care, she confronted Jake with no fear at all. I wasn't sure she could get rid of him but she did and I was impressed, the quiet nervous girl I had known was gone and in her place stood a female warrior, my Bella. When Jake let go of me my knees buckled and I slid down the wall my wounds reopened leaking venom once more, all the good done by Bella's blood now undone but I could smell animal blood so their plan had worked.

Bella

I held out a hand and Fran put the bags of blood in it,

"I grabbed as much as I could, I hope its enough. You take Jasper back upstairs and I'll tidy up down here so Charlie doesn't get any suspicions. I'll shout if your furry friend comes back."

I ran up the stairs and helped Jasper back into my room sitting him on the bed and getting the cup I'd used last night then opening one of the pouches and tipping the blood in to it. The smell made me nauseous but I handed him the cup and waited. His eyes were full of hunger but he hesitated.

"I've already seen you drink blood so don't be embarrassed, just drink."

He tipped the cup and drank greedily, finishing the first cup in seconds. I kept pouring until there was no blood left then threw the cup into my bin and helped him to lay down again.

"Rest. I'll be up later but please promise me you won't leave. Please?"

He nodded and lay back closing his eyes again. I leaned in and kissed him before disappearing out the door as I heard the cruiser pull up. Fran had not only tidied up but moved the car too so it was properly parked.

Charlie

The girls were sitting watching TV when I got in but the dinner was on and the smell had my mouth watering.

"Bella I have a message for you from Dan the vet. He said no one has brought in an injured dog and no one has found one so he thinks you may have been mistaken. Don't worry honey its easy to make a mistake this time of year. It might have been a small deer or some other wild animal. Anyway what have you two been doing?"

"Not a lot dad, just taking it easy."

The two girls spoiled me rotten at dinner and entertained me afterwards with tales of the goings on at the hotel.

"So you're going back then Bella?"

"Yes dad, I enjoy the work, I just don't think I could cope with college yet."

"Well as long as you're happy I guess I am. Have you rang your mum yet?"

"No why? Did you tell her I was coming here?"

"Well she rang just before Christmas complaining she never hears from you and made me promise I'd let her know if I heard from you so when you rang I passed it on."

"Great! I guess I'd better ring her then. Will you excuse me for a few minutes Fran?"

"Sure. Charlie would you mind if I turned over? There's a game on I'd like to see."

Seeing the look on my dads face I knew I could be hours without being missed. Fran had turned out to be a great asset as well as a friend.

I went into the kitchen and dialled Renee's number as Charlie came in for a beer, when he took two out of the fridge I raised an eyebrow,

"One is for Fran"

He shut the door as Renee answered,

"Hello?"

"Mum"

"Bella at last. Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in months"

"Sorry mum I've been really busy at work"

"Too busy for your mum? That's a terrible thing to say"

I hadn't said that but it was no use pointing that out."

"Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It would have been better if I'd seen my daughter"

"OK mum I get the point. I'll try to visit in the New Year but I'm still saving for college so I can't afford to spend too much."

"Well OK. What are you doing in Forks? Apart from being bored to death. Has Charlie made an effort?"

"Yes, the house was spotless and decorated."

"Not as good as our Christmases though?"

I didn't answer that. I wasn't getting involved in a mine is better than yours discussion.

"I'm just about to sit down with Fran and Dad and watch TV."

"Exciting as always! Phil and I are going out for dinner. It's a shame you couldn't spend time with us, it would be much more fun. Did Charlie buy you a present?"

"Yes mum of course he did"

"Really? What was it?"

"A thick sweater and a book token."

"Did it fit?"

"Yes."

"I hate tokens. Lazy people buy gift tokens."

"I like book tokens and after all dad wouldn't know what books I have or which ones I want."

"Well ring me in the New Year honey. I have to go now, oh by the way Phil sends his love."

"Love to him too Mum."

Well it had been about what I expected so with a sigh of relief I grabbed a soda and filled some bowls with nuts, popcorn, and chips, carrying them through to the lounge while wishing I could be upstairs with Jasper. I worried about him but I didn't want Charlie getting suspicious or worried if I went up early. Fran and Charlie were chatting away merrily and I joined in but had no idea what we were talking about and I was relieved when Fran looked at the clock and got up stretching and yawning,

"Please excuse me Charlie but I'm shattered."

"You go up Fran. We can carry on our chat tomorrow"

So Charlie liked Fran and after she'd left he turned to me,

"I like your friend. She's down to earth"

"Yeah and she likes beer and sport. A match made in heaven"

He laughed,

"OK you win Bells. Thanks for coming, its been great to see you, and looking happier."

"Thanks dad, for everything"

I hugged him briefly and went upstairs as slowly as I could manage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to let you know I'm off on my travels for a week from tomorrow but I will post as often as I can, in the meantime festive greetings to all my readers. Jules x**

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I crossed my fingers as I opened my door, not sure if Jasper would be there or not, and didn't breathe again until I saw him laying on the bed with one of my books and looking much better. He'd taken off his shredded shirt and the scars left on his body by the wolves attack looked less angry. He looked up at me and smiled,

"You thought I might be gone?"

I nodded,

"Yes. I just wasn't sure you'd stay. The Cullens have a nasty habit of disappearing."

"True but I promised you I'd be here. Besides I still owe you two gifts"

He held out another wrapped box with a gold bow and I took it shyly,

"I haven't given you anything in return"

"You gave me your trust and more importantly your blood and I couldn't begin to thank you for that. Go on, open it"

I pulled the paper off to discover a plastic gift card for Starbucks.

"I thought coffee would loosely cover pipes. What do you think?"

"I think its great. Thank you Jasper."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek then watched as he lifted his hand to the place my lips had touched.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking"

He smiled,

"I just find it amusing that you are so comfortable with me, knowing what I'm capable of. You are kissing a monster who could drain you in seconds. Aren't you at all frightened of me? Despite what happened at your party?"

"No"

I sat down beside him on the bed and pulled my shoes and socks off wriggling my toes in relief,

"I really must get some new boots, my old ones are falling apart."

"Let me get out of the way, you look shattered. I haven't thanked you yet for arranging the blood burglary."

"That's down to Fran. It was her idea, I just acted like a dumb woman driver"

"Never dumb Bella"

He tried to get up but I shook my head,

"Stay where you are. I'm going to shower and get changed and Charlie is still up, you don't want him catching sight of you, besides the wolves are still out there and I'd worry if you left. I don't mind your being here. Its nice, maybe we can talk later when Charlies asleep."

I grabbed my stuff and went to shower meeting Fran coming out,

"So what did you get? Pipers? So let me think, a set of bagpipes maybe?"

"No, a Starbucks card so I can O.D on caffeine free of charge"

"Well I guess it just about qualifies, steam pipes to froth the coffee and heat the milk. Tell Jasper I'll let him have that one but tomorrow's better be really good. By the way I like your dad, he's kinda cute"

She disappeared into the guest room before I had chance to respond, Charlie cute? I didn't see it somehow but then he was my dad. I probably rushed my shower just a bit but I didn't know how long Jasper would be staying and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

We sat on the bed, legs stretched in front of us reading until we heard Charlie snoring then I put down my book.

"How long are you staying Jasper?"

"As long as you'll have me"

"Be careful I might never let you go"

"In that case I'll have to buy some new stuff. I wasn't expecting to take a trip."

"What were you expecting?"

"To fulfil my mission, to make you smile over Christmas"

"Then?"

He shrugged,

"Watch to see if the smile stayed"

"And if it didn't?"

"Then your secret admirer would shower you with small gifts until you did."

"So to keep you here I have to stay solemn. No smiles?"

"No, you asked me what I was expecting, that's changed."

"Why?"

"You changed it Bella. You showed me that I mattered, to you. That you cared, that you were willing quite literally to bleed for me. I don't take that lightly."

"You know something, I used to think I would never care about anyone again after Edward left. I thought it was a one shot, that I'd messed up so badly that I'd lost any chance of happiness."

"And now?"

"Now I feel differently. I know I do still care and care very much and it took another vampire to make me see that. This is going to sound crazy but I would have bled to death to keep you alive. I didn't put that very well, what I mean is if it had taken my death, all my blood, to save you, I would have given it and that scares me because it tells me that I love you, that you mean more to me than life itself. so...now what do I do? I'm not sure I can go through the pain of you leaving. I know I went through it with Edward but that seems tame in comparison. I think watching you go would be the end, my body might survive, my heart beat, my lungs breathe, but Bella Swan would shrivel up and die. Oh God, I'm sorry I'm just tired, I'm talking nonsense, of course you have to go. You can't stay here for ever, there's Charlie and the wolves not to mention you need to hunt and you have a life of your own. I'm making a complete fool of myself."

I closed my eyes, my cheeks burning, and lay my head on his chest, the cold soothing my burning embarrassment. I had just blown it completely but I couldn't stop my mouth from making the words, my heart from bursting forth its sentiments.

Jasper

I listened to Bella's words tumble out and with each revelation I felt my cold heart warm a little. Did Bella have any idea what she was really saying to me. Did she understand what she had done by offering me her own blood to save my life? I still remembered the taste of her blood in my mouth, the feeling as it travelled down my throat. She was a part of me now, her cells mixed with my own, something as intimate as love-making although not quite as pleasurable! I couldn't leave now if I wanted to, no that wasn't right, I couldn't leave her now because she belonged to me as I belonged to her. When she laid her head on my chest and I felt her warm breath against my naked skin it almost started my heart again, stilled for so long. Her breathing evened out and her heart beat slower, she was asleep, how could a human sleep so nonchalantly in a vampires arms? She really wasn't scared at all and I was grateful for that. Tomorrow she would receive her last gift I had to tell her how I felt and ask the question that I couldn't stop myself from thinking about. When I decided to do my mystery gifts Alice had rung, the first time I heard from her since she and Edward had left.

"If you carry out your plan it will be the end of Major Whitlock."

"You mean I'm going to die?"

"Just make sure you know what you're doing Jazz. Bella could be very dangerous for you unless you are prepared to change both yourself and her"

Now I knew what she had meant, if Bella agreed I would become a lover and mate and no longer a warrior. I was through with what I had been and a new future spread out before me.

**Please review if you can, thanks Jules x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I woke in the dark, laying in Jasper's arms, my cheek against his stone chest but it was something else that had woken me, a noise and I felt Jasper tense.

"What is it?"

"Jake outside the window"

I struggled upright and put a hand on his chest to stop him getting up,

"Let me talk to Jake please. He won't hurt me"

Jasper wasn't happy about it but he sat on the bed ready to spring to my aid if he felt I needed it. I pulled the curtain back and saw Jake sitting on the window sill so I pulled my window up a little way and waited,

"Let me in Bella"

"No Jake. You broke into the house once already and I don't want you in here."

"But you're happy to have one of the Cullens in your bedroom, another one."

"Jake, I don't remember asking for your opinion on my decisions and I don't appreciate you attacking a guest in my home."

"Oh so its your home again now is it? I thought you'd moved out of Forks for good"

"I came to visit my father Jake and as far as I'm aware that isn't a crime"

"No but bringing a leech with you is."

"Sorry Jake, only in your head"

"I wonder what Charlie would have to say if he knew?"

"Knew what? That his adult daughter had a man in her bedroom and an oversized wolf cub on the window sill? Shall we find out?"

He grabbed my arm to stop me getting up,

"Bella he isn't a man, he's a vampire, a blood drinking vampire and I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't be too happy about that."

As Jake spoke I felt a cold hand slip over my shoulder and hover above Jake's hand that still gripped my arm,

"If you don't want to lose that hand I suggest you let go of Bella's arm."

Jaspers voice was very quiet but full of menace.

Jake growled and his hand shook but he let go of me scowling bitterly.

"So, you recovered. I thought the burglary at the vets might be something to do with you. Don't worry though we're ready and waiting as soon as you stop hiding behind Bella."

"Jake shut up. Fran and I were responsible for the burglary not Jasper and if you or your friends try anything I'll come looking for you with Charlie's rifle. Jasper can help himself to wolf blood then."

Jake turned from Jasper to look into my face,

"So that's it. You and him."

"Yes Jake, I'm on his side not yours. Now get the hell away from my window and take your friends back to the Res."

He jumped down from the window and I saw him phasing as he ran for the trees and the rest of the pack.

Jasper

Bella didn't seem to be afraid of any of us and I had to smile at her threat to use Charlie's hunting rifle on Jake and his friends. It made me feel good that she acted so protective towards me especially when my enemy had been a good friend of hers. I knew that sooner or later there would be a showdown between the wolf boy and myself, it was merely being postponed. In reality I could have spent eternity here with Bella and needed nothing more but that wasn't possible. What I needed was a way in through Charlie who wouldn't be happy to see a Cullen back in her life although I didn't blame him. Bella shut the window again and pulled the curtains before taking my hand and leading me back to bed. If she only knew the thoughts that ran through my head caused by that simple gesture she would probably have thrown me to the wolves but I controlled myself...just!

Bella

In the morning I grabbed the shower first and got breakfast cooking for Charlie knowing if he smelled bacon cooking he wouldn't hang around upstairs and the possibility of his discovering Jasper would be that much slimmer. Fran was down before him and she was grinning,

"So who had another visitor last night?"

"You heard?"

"I couldn't sleep so yes I heard the wolf boy and he didn't sound happy."

"He's not and I have no idea how long he and his friends will hang around hoping to finish what they started with Jasper."

"Well we only have a few more days before we have to head back so you'd better work something out. I happen to know that Charlie has accepted an invitation for us to the Res for a New Years Eve party tonight which will leave Jasper exposed, he can't go with us and you can't upset Charlie without an explanation."

"I don't want to go to the Res do you?"

"I go where you go Kimosabe."

"Very funny. Jasper is healed now so I guess if we can thin out the opposition he might be OK."

"How?"

"Well, how about we agree to go if Jake and the pack show up, we need people our own age there or we'll feel left out."

"Sneaky Bella I'm liking you more with every day. Do you think it will fly?"

"Let's see. I hear Dad coming down now."

Charlie

I'd smelled the bacon and eggs cooking and it led me straight downstairs to find the two girls sitting waiting with a plate steaming in my place and a mug of coffee.

"I thought I was dreaming, a cooked breakfast, I haven't had one of those home cooked since you left Bells."

"Well enjoy it while its hot. I wanted to talk to you anyway"

My fork hovered inches from my mouth,

"Oh? What about?"

"Fran says we're invited to the Res this evening for a New Years Eve party."

I nodded and carried on eating.

"Are the guys going to be there? Jake and his friends I mean?"

"No idea why? I would think so, it's a party after all."

"Well if they aren't then I really don't want to go and I think its unfair to drag Fran to a party of old folks."

"Thanks for that Bells it makes me feel real good."

"You know what I mean. Besides there's a party in town and I was planning on going there to see some old friends who are in town for the holidays."

"Oh right, well I guess it would make more sense you catching up with Mike, Angie, and the others. I could make your apologies if you like."

"Well I could ring Billy and find out I guess."

"Good idea Bella"

He finished his breakfast and got up grabbing his things and looking at the clock.

"Sorry folks but I have to go or I'm going to be late. I'll leave it to you to decide what you're doing but let Billy know if you aren't going to the party will you."

"Sure Dad. Have a good day"

Once we were sure he'd gone I turned to Fran,

"Which would you rather do?"

"How about I go to the Res, keep an eye on the wolves and you go into town and see your friends. You can take Jasper with you so you know he's safe and if the wolves disappear I'll ring you."

"Don't you mind?"

"No it should be fun and who knows I might meet a hot date. Charlie can take me"

"I think you're sweet on my dad Fran."

"Well like I said he is kinda cute and remember I'm a lot older than you."

"Eight years."

"So I like older men, sue me"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I picked up the phone to ring the Res but Fran grabbed my arm,

"Well?"

"What?"

"It's the twelfth day so what did you get?"

"Nothing but I don't think he was in any state to buy anything"

"Buy? Now? This was all worked out well before Christmas Bella, your Jasper is way too smart to leave things to the last minute."

"Well did you see a bag? Any parcel when we met him on the road?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it wasn't something small, maybe more jewellery"

I glared at her,

"Any more from you and you won't go with my dad tonight. I'm not sure I want him in the grip of a designing woman"

She put her tongue out then turned to go back upstairs,

"Do you want me to tell Romeo the coast is clear?"

She jumped as Jasper spoke just behind her,

"Thank you but Romeo already knows"

Whirling round Fran put her hands on her hips,

"Well Romeo, behave or the evil stepmother might just send you away with a flea in your ear."

He laughed as she pushed past him and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"I heard Fran ask you about your present, did you really think I would forget or let you down? I just thought I'd save it until this evening as we're going to be together."

"Oh hell let me just ring the Res."

He stood behind me leaning his chin on my shoulder and breathing in my ear which was very distracting. Something hit me and I looked from the corner of my eye,

"That shirt looks better on you than it does on Charlie"

"I hope he doesn't mind my borrowing it only my own was savaged by the wolves and I didn't like the idea of wandering around half-naked."

It would have suited me I thought but I kept quiet and dialled the Res getting Billy.

"Bella, its good to hear from you. Charlie was really excited about your visit. Are you coming tonight? I know Jake is hoping you are"

"I'll just bet he is Billy. Are the wolves going to be at the party?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of them camped out under my bedroom window. If they aren't on the Res then I'm not coming."

"I think they are worried about you Bella"

"Well they can stop worrying because I'm perfectly OK. So you let me know if they will be there."

He hesitated,

"You know why they are here don't you Billy?"

"Yes, Sam told us about Jasper Hale. He's dangerous Bella, much more dangerous than Edward Cullen was."

"Well you see Billy, the thing is that my safety is my problem not yours. I'm not one of the tribe and he isn't threatening to bite me so I want you to call the wolves off. If not I'm going to tell my dad I've seen huge wolves close to the house and he can come looking for them with his rifle. The choice is yours."

"Let me talk to Harry and I'll ring you back, I'm just sorry you don't see the dangers."

"Personally I think I'm in more danger from Jake than Jasper. I'll expect your call."

When I put the phone down Jasper kissed my neck sending goosebumps of pleasure coursing through my body. I turned into his embrace and we kissed again but this time properly and it was even better than I had imagined.

"Are you going to the reservation?"

"No. Are you going to tell me I can't?"

"That would be an extremely stupid thing for me to do, so no, but I would ask you not to. I'd rather you spent New Years Eve with me."

"Now that sounds like a very good idea. Especially as Fran is going with Charlie."

"I think your friend is rather fond of your father which is good because I think he is rather fond of her too"

"Really? How do you...of course, you read his emotions. Well that's a turn up for the books, weird but interesting."

The phone rang then and Jasper handed the receiver to me, holding me close and distracting me without even trying.

"Hello?"

"You got your way Bella. Sam has called the wolves back to the reservation."

"Good Billy. Dad and my friend will be there tonight and if your wolves put one paw outside the treaty line I'm telling Charlie. Understood?"

"Understood but you are making a big mistake"

"Well its my mistake to make Billy. Now I have to go"

And I did because Jasper was nibbling on my neck and I really didn't want Billy to hear my sigh of satisfaction.

When Charlie got home I told him that I'd rung Billy and excused myself but Fran wanted to go. Being very gallant Charlie offered to escort her and the sparkle in his eye was a dead give-away to his feelings. Jasper had gone back to my room when the cruiser turned into the street and promise to stay there until they had left. I didn't want him outside until I could be with him. Dinner was a quiet affair because Charlie was busy making the most of the home cooking, Fran had made her mother's recipe Pork and chilli beans with home-made Coriander and Chilli Corn bread and it was a real hit with him.

"So you going into town? You have your car and I'll take Fran in the cruiser, if you don't mind that is Fran?"

My friend smiled at him and shook her head,

"That's fine Charlie. I'll drive back if you want to have a few drinks"

"Well there's the offer of places to stay there so we don't have to come back until the next day if you want of course"

Charlie didn't see my grin but Fran did and blushed a little, it was going to be an interesting night all round!

I waited until they left before going back to my bedroom to find Jasper sitting on my bed reading The Great Gatsby.

"I'd forgotten how good this story was"

"Well I remember a few quotes from it and one occurs to me now"

"Really Bella? Which?"

"He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man." It's very apt Jasper. I think perhaps we should give the celebration in town a miss, we have a lot to talk about and its best done somewhere quiet and away from other people."

He nodded and got up walking slowly to me and taking my face between his cool hands and taking my breath away with a single long kiss.

"It sounds a good idea to me but I have something for you first."**  
**

Bella

I looked at the gift lying on my bed, it was all tied up with gold wrapping paper and a red bow then looked back at Jasper.

"I thought the gift giving was over now I know who you are and we're more than just friends."

He shook his head looking a little apprehensively at me,

"You haven't had the twelfth day present yet."

"Well it isn't twelve drummers drumming or I'd hear them, unless they are inflatable of course, but I doubt that."

"Open it and see."

"OK but if you've spent a lot of money on me I swear I'll take my blood back"

He grinned,

"Far too late for that. Please open it."

I carefully opened the gift, laying the paper and ribbon to one side and smiled, inside was a cover of some kind with toy drummers matching across the front but it was heavy so the cover or bag or whatever it was had something inside it. I unzipped it and pulled out a small I-Pad then looked up at him,

"Should I start taking the blood now? Or does it get worse?"

He backed away,

"That depends on your point of view Bella."

I opened the I-pad up and staring at me was a toy soldier with a drum, unsure what to do I touched the screen and a word appeared in his drum, then he marched to the top of the screen to be replaced by another and another, each had a word printed on his drum until twelve soldiers were standing to attention across the screen forming a sentence with their drums.

"I have loved you for a long time Bella Swan marry me"

I read the sentence over three times before looking up at him. He stood tense watching me and obviously waiting for my answer. It was very simple, just a single word

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

We sat together on the bed and he held me close,

"This is my best Christmas ever Bella. You made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes. Now all we have to do is break the news to your father and I don't think he's going to be terribly supportive"

"Well he might have news for me soon if you're right so I guess we can wait a little while."

"Bella I can't live in your bedroom for months much as I'd like to. I think I might have to go back to the Cullen house. At least until we come out in the open. Besides what are you going to do about work? Won't your dad start asking questions if you don't go back to the hotel?"

"I guess I could go back for a while. You could move to town and we could live together, after all I don't have to live in."

"You'd do that? Move in with me just like that?"

"Of course, I love you and I think we should be together. I guess I'm a bit worried that if I lose sight of you I might never see you again."

"I'll always come back Bella, I couldn't live without being near you now."

I looked into his face and noticed the dark bruises under his eyes and touched them with my fingertips,

"You need to hunt"

"Yes, I can't put it off much longer Bella"

"I understand, well its as good a time as any. We know the wolves are on the Res and Fran will ring if she notices anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd rather you didn't have to but I understand and the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back"

I felt apprehensive when Jasper left to hunt but he'd delayed as long as he dare, my blood and the blood Fran had stolen for him were used up and his eyes were black with thirst. I knew being so close to Fran, myself, and Charlie was torture for him so banking on Fran to warn us if the wolves left the party I kissed him goodbye and watched as he ran into the trees crossing my fingers that he would be back soon and wondering how I was going to break it to Charlie that I was engaged to another Cullen. The fact he had spoken with Jasper soon after the Cullens left and hadn't told me about it hurt, it would have been better to know that at least one of the family cared enough to check on me although I guess I understood his reasons, he'd seen his only daughter fall apart and was scared it might happen again. I picked up The Great Gatsby from my cabinet where Jasper had put it and sat on my bed to read while I waited for him to return but my mind kept returning to him and his gifts. I put the book down and powered up my I-pad, watching as the toy soldiers matched on and showed their message. I could still see the look of happiness on his face as he heard my simple reply and my heart filled with love for the strange and enigmatic man who had captured it so completely.

I set up my e-mail address so I could retrieve my mail and waited as the messages downloaded. Some were pure junk but there were a few from Renee and with some trepidation I opened them. She was full of her Christmas, the parties and the gifts Phil had bought her and I wondered how long the new cell phone would last, Renee and modern technology just didn't mix. She asked when I was going to visit, a little upset I'd chosen to spend the holiday with Charlie rather than her. I guess I'd be seeing her soon with our news. I looked at the ring he'd slipped on my finger, a simple solitaire diamond in the shape of a heart, his heart which now belonged to me. I wondered how long he had been carrying it around and hoping to be able to ask me. Had he been apprehensive? Did he think I might say no? How could I when I felt so deeply for him? There were e-mails from Angela too hoping we might meet up at the New Years Eve party in town so she could introduce me to her boyfriend from college. I typed a quick reply explaining I was sorry not to have made it but telling her I'd write explaining everything as soon as I could. Once I'd finished with the e-mail program I turned it back to the soldiers and their message, smiling broadly.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Fran's voice.

"Bella, Bella, time to wake up. You must have had a busy night, its almost lunchtime"

I opened my eyes as she pulled the curtains back and looked out to see fresh snow on the ground. Feeling the ring on my finger I kept it out of sight, not wanting anyone to know until we'd told Charlie.

"I'm just making toasted cheese sandwiches, do you want some? Then when you get down I'll tell you all about the party, it was great, did you have a good night too?"

Luckily she went out before I had chance to answer, it was like Renee, never waiting to hear the answer to her questions but just rolling merrily on. Maybe that's why Charlie liked her so much. Reluctantly I slipped my ring off and hid it in my underwear drawer. I was disappointed Jasper wasn't back yet but he had been very thirsty and injured so I guess he was entitled to take his time, especially as food would be less abundant due to the weather. Charlie was sitting at the table ploughing his way through a full breakfast while Fran smiled at me and put a plate of toasted cheese and a glass of milk in front of me.

"Did you have a good time dad?"

He nodded and waved his fork enthusiastically swallowing so he could answer,

"Yes mainly down to the company I must say. Fran made me laugh and that's something I don't do enough of. Harry and Billy took a shine to her although I think Jake and his friends were a little less welcoming."

"Never mind Charlie, they stayed away from us so it doesn't matter."

"True but hiding in Jakes garage was a little stupid I thought. They missed out on the best of the food too"

I stopped chewing,

"Jake missed out on food?"

"Yeah, they were ploughing their way through the buffet stuff like they hadn't eaten for weeks but when the steaks and burgers came round they didn't seem interested, only Seth. Mind he ate enough for three, those boys sure can put it away."

"Did you see Jake and the others after that?"

He looked at me puzzled,

"Why Bella? They were there on and off, I remember seeing Paul and Brady at one point, then Embry and Quil. I think they were sending food parties out to supply them in the garage, it sounded like they were having fun and the music was certainly loud enough."

I looked at Fran,

"Did you see them?"

"Like Charlie said they were around, not all at the same time but I think they had some girls in the garage with them, I saw Leah Clearwater going in at one point."

"But you didn't see all of them after the buffet?"

"Not all together no, but they were around, like Charlie said you could hear them."

I got up and grabbed the phone ringing Jakes number from memory. Billy answered and he sounded like he'd just got up.

"Can I speak to Jake please Billy?"

"Bella? Just a sec."

I waited impatiently watched by Charlie and a now worried Fran before he came back.

"Sorry Bella he's asleep I think they made quite a night of it. I'll tell him you rang when he wakes up."

There was nothing I could do but wait for Jasper to turn up or Jake to ring back but I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. If the wolves had left just one of the pack to watch the house and saw Jasper leave? If they'd caught him before he was able to hunt and was therefore weak what might they have done to him?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

Charlie went off to work still puzzled at my obvious distress but I couldn't tell him what had happened so he assumed I'd had words with one of my friends in town. Once he started to ask he'd soon find out I wasn't there and he'd want to know what was going on then, but I'd worry about that later. Once he'd driven off I turned on Fran,

"You promised you'd watch the wolves and call if they left."

"I don't think they did leave Bella. I tried to watch as best I could but I could hardly hang around with them or Charlie would have wanted to know why. I like your dad, he's good fun"

"Well you go have fun with him while I worry about Jasper."

I left her in the kitchen running upstairs praying he would be there but my room was empty and the feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified making me feel sick with worry. Had he gone back to the Cullen house for some reason? Fresh clothes maybe? Yeah real likely Bella, the house had been empty too long and he would hardly leave clothes there in any case. I grabbed my car keys and ran down shouting to Fran to ring me if she heard anything.

"What with Bella? You don't have a cell phone remember."

"Well tell him I've gone to the house. If I don't find him there I'll be back"

"I think you're overreacting Bella. He'll be back soon, just calm down"

I ignored her running to the car and revving the engine fiercely before driving off to the old Cullen house. I scoured the area as I drove for any sign of him but there was nothing and when I got to the house I could see no one had been there. Dust lay thick on the porch steps and weeds grew in the cracks in the decking leading to the front door. There were no footprints, nothing and I sat on the porch and cried. Where was he? Had he been hurt or killed by the wolves? Had he decided better of his question and abandoned me? I couldn't believe that or I would shatter into tiny fragments, surely he wouldn't be so cruel?

I drove back to the house hoping he would be there waiting but knowing he wouldn't and I was right. Fran came to the door shaking her head.

"He isn't here and I haven't heard anything from him. What are you going to do Bella?"

I thought for a minute,

"I'm going to the reservation to talk to Jake. If Charlie rings make my excuses please Fran"

She nodded looking worried herself now as I drove away. Jake may not speak to me on the phone but if he was asleep when I got there I'd wake him myself. I pulled up outside Billy's cabin and jumped out as he opened the door wheeling himself out.

"Bella? Is there a problem? Jake's not here, he's over at Sam and Emilys. I gave him the message and he said he'd ring you from there"

"Well he didn't Billy."

I got back in the car and drove to Emilys place leaving it where it stopped blocking her small driveway and effectively stopping the truck parked there from going anywhere.

Before I could knock on the door it opened and Sam stood there folding his arms,

"Bella"

"Sam, where's Jake?"

"Inside having lunch with the pack, why?"

"You know why. I want to talk to him"

"Maybe he doesn't want to speak to you."

"Oh, guilty conscience?"

Jake appeared pushing past Sam and I could see he'd been in a fight, his face was bruised and swollen and one arm was in a sling.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jasper Hale."

Sam spat at my feet,

"We don't allow leeches on the Res Bella you know that."

"Then where he is?"

"How should we know? Run off has he?"

"How did you get hurt Jake?"

"Ran into the garage door playing British Bulldog."

"Really? Where were you last night?"

"I could ask you the same question, you didn't come to the party."

"No I didn't but then I wouldn't have found you here if I had, would I? Who was spying on us? Who did you leave to keep watch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella. I think you had too much to drink last night."

Emily pushed the guys aside and came out smiling,

"Bella come in and sit down, join us for lunch. Perhaps you can tell Jake exactly what it is you think he's done."

"No thanks Emily and Jake knows what I'm talking about, so does Sam"

They just stood and watched me unspeaking so I turned on my heel and started to walk back to my car when something caught my eye. Laying in the flat-bed of Sam's truck was a rag, the colour of my dads shirt, the same one Jasper had been wearing when he left. I picked it up, it was wet and by the stinging sensation on my skin I knew it was soaked with venom not water. Marching back I threw it in Sam's face

"Care to explain that?"

He let it drop and wiped his face with his shirt sleeve,

"It's a rag. I use a lot of rags."

"No Sam, that's Charlie's shirt and Jasper was wearing it last night when he left the house so where is he?"

Jake looked at Sam then back at me and shook his head nonchalantly,

"No idea. We were at the party last night, ask your friend. She was keeping an eye on us. Did she see us leave the Res?"

"If I find out you killed him I will personally expose you all and enjoy doing it."

Sam moved forward threateningly but I just raised an eyebrow,

"Yes Sam? You want to kill me too? Go ahead, it should be an interesting conversation with Charlie. Fran knows where I was coming and I doubt she'd cover for you. Still murder seems to come easy to you."

"Don't insult or threaten us Bella. You have no proof we did anything to your precious Cullen but if you tell Charlie or anyone else about us I guarantee you'll live to regret it."

"You don't frighten me Sam. I'm past being frightened by monsters and I will expose you if Jasper doesn't turn up by nightfall."

I got into the car and started the engine as the rest of the pack appeared around the car, still in human form for now. I looked at each in turn and saw assorted bruises and healing wounds, so Jasper had fought hard for his life but had he won? Without hesitation I backed the car into the pack members standing behind me and heard curses and shouts as they were hit by the rear bumper. Then I turned and headed back to Forks not knowing what to do next.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, I'm back! As you may have gathered I couldn't stop with the twelfth present so we're in for the long haul. I'll try to post a few extra Chapters over the next couple of days to make up for those I missed at Christmas. Happy New Year to you all Jules x**

Chapter Eighteen

Sam

We watched Bella leave then I turned to Jake,

"Go after her. Tell her what happened or she just might talk and then we will be forced to act and you know what that means."

He nodded and pulling the sling off phased and limped off after the car slower than normal but he could still catch her up. Emily turned to me,

"Is she right? Did you kill him?"

"No. We found him and we would have, but no we didn't."

"So what happened Sam? Why are so many of the wolves injured?"

"It was a fierce fight Emily and I couldn't take the whole pack with Bella's friend watching out. Now stop asking questions."

"Do you think Bella meant her threat?"

"What do you think?"

"I think she was very serious so I guess its up to you to satisfy her before she can"

I turned and walked in followed by the others, still remembering the fight of the night before and cursing that things hadn't been settled there and then, but we hadn't expected to be caught out the way we were.

Bella

My stomach was churning so badly I was forced to stop and stood in the bushes bent over until the nausea passed. Then I climbed back into the car and leaned my forehead against the cool steering wheel, my tears falling like rain and damping my jeans. When I heard the sound of footsteps on the road behind me I looked up hoping I would see Jasper running towards me but it was Jake limping along and when he saw me he speeded up although I could see it hurt him to do so.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Bella you have to stop threatening Sam. If he thinks for one minute you mean what you said he'd be forced to kill you."

"Frankly I don't care about his threats. He'll have enough to contend with once the media gets hold of the wolf tales. Besides I thought it was your mission to keep the humans safe? Funny way of doing it don't you think?"

"They won't believe you"

"You sure about that Jake? There are plenty of crazies who still believe in Big Foot so why not Shape Shifters too?"

"Bella you can't "

"Oh I can Jake, watch me."

"We didn't kill him."

I looked into his face,

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"Its true. We did have someone waiting for him to leave the house and we went looking for him but we didn't kill him."

"So where is he and how come so many of you got hurt?"

"I didn't say we didn't attack, I just said we didn't kill him"

"So where is he?"

"We don't know. He got away."

"From the pack? Yeah Jake really likely."

"You should have more faith in your precious leech, he's stronger than he looks even badly hurt. Besides it wasn't the whole pack, just a few of us and we weren't all there at the same time, he'd laid out the first few when we got there, caught him unaware from the rear but it was spooky"

I picked up the tire iron from the floor in the passenger foot well where we'd stashed it to make room in the trunk for everything and swung it, catching Jake on the shin and hearing a satisfying crunch. He cursed and fell to the floor, I stood over him swinging the weapon above my head.

"You have ten seconds before I split your skull open Jake and don't think I'm bluffing"

He put one hand above his head,

"Bella stop, you'll kill me"

"So, an eye for an eye Jake, fitting somehow don't you think?"

"We didn't kill him. He got away, that's how I got the shirt, it ripped as he ran and I fell back spitting the stinking thing out. By the time I looked up he'd gone and before I could track his scent a truck came along and illuminated me so I had to get out of sight quickly then I had to go back, help Leah."

"You were on your own?"

"No, I was with Leah, the others aren't as fast and some had to stay behind so your friend saw them. Leah got a broken jaw and had to stop. Its true Bella, he got away from us."

"But you would have killed him?"

"Yes. They are our enemy so yes if I'd had the chance I would but he's fast, even injured he's fast."

The tire iron crashed down an inch from his face and he jerked away with a shout.

"Where did you lose him?"

"Bella what are you going to do? You can't track worth shit."

"No but I have a pet dog who can, so get up Jake and show me."

I kept the tire iron ready while he limped to the car and slid in, pulling his injured leg inside.

"You didn't have to break my leg Bella"

"Be thankful I started with your leg and not your head."

I drove to his directions watching as he tried to get comfortable,

"Hurt?"

He nodded his teeth gritted.

"Good. I hope it takes a while to heal wolf boy now where did you lose him"

Jake got me to pull over to the side of the road and pointed to some bushes on the side of the highway.

"Out"

He looked at me shocked so I raised the tire iron again.

"Don't make me ask you again Jake."

He slid out of the car with groans of pain which I ignored and hopped to the side and pointed,

"There. That's where he was when the truck came round the bend."

I looked around and found a patch of burned undergrowth, had it been caused by venom? Looking around I saw another patch, a trail even I could follow.

"Stay here"

I waited until he sat down then walked away.

"Bella how am I suppose to get back? Leave me the keys please"

"Crawl"

I didn't have sympathy or time for Jacob Black right now, Jasper was alone and hurt and I needed to find him.

The trail was erratic and I supposed some of the wounds were sealing themselves stopping the flow of venom but there was enough of a trail for me to follow and it led to a small thicket around some trees. Looking around I couldn't see any more trail so I approached the bushes cautiously,

"Jasper"

There was no reply and I thought I must be wrong, he'd gone on but stopped leaking venom. I called his name again then froze as I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me,

"You looking for someone? Only I don't think any of those bushes have a name"

I turned and saw a man standing about twenty feet from me, hands in his pockets and a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Where are your furry friends girl?"

"They aren't my friends"

"Really? I guess you're going to tell me you lost your little doggy in the woods and you're out here looking for it."

"Who are you?"

He laughed,

"I'll ask the questions, you just answer. Where are your four-legged friends? Still looking are they? Tell them any time they want a rematch I'm ready for them"

"A rematch? You know about the fight with the wolves?"

"Wolves? We were talking about little doggies weren't we? Who mentioned wolves?"

"I just did and please don't treat me like an idiot, I've just broken one of the wolf's legs and I don't mind using my weapon on you next. Now shall we start again?"

He laughed and came closer and I saw the red eyes, so he was a vampire, that should be good news if Jasper were close by.

"You're a real fucking hard nut aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm a dab hand with a tire iron and I know it won't kill you but I'll bet it'll hurt."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

If he thought he could intimidate me he was very much mistaken, I'd known enough vampires not to be frightened just by the thought of them. I stood swinging the tire iron and waiting for him to speak again. He seemed to be making a decision then he smiled,

"OK, So what's a human girl doing wandering about in the woods beating up on poor defenceless wolves?"

"Looking for my fiancé."

"And what's he doing wandering off into the woods when they're full of wolves? Got a death wish or something?"

"Look I don't have time to play twenty questions with you. I have to find Jasper."

"So how do you know this Jasper?"

I shook my head and went to pass him but he put a hand up and I swung the tire iron only missing him because he ducked fast enough.

"Wow hell cat, so you say Jasper is your fiancé? Where's your ring?"

"I took it off, we haven't told my dad yet but I have to find him. The wolves attacked him again last night."

"Again?"  
"Yes they attacked him a few days ago and I know he's in trouble again. He went out to hunt. I wish I'd given him more of my own blood, he wouldn't' have had to go out then"

"Your blood? You're fucking crazy girl"

"Do you know where he is?"

He nodded,

"We found him and I was looking for the mangy dogs when I heard you coming."

"Is he OK?"

"No, but he will"

"I need to see him please"

He nodded and turned,

"Follow me. What's your name by the way?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well Bella Swan I'm Peter Whitlock. Pleased to meet you"

He held out his hand and I shook it seeing him waiting for a reaction which he didn't get.

"So you aren't bothered by what I am?"

"No, I've been around enough vampires. How far is it to Jasper?"

"This way"

He led me through more trees onto a track where a huge truck was parked and I saw two people in the back. Running forward I wrenched open the door and climbed in pushing the female out of the way to be at Jaspers side. He looked terrible, long ugly gashes ripped into his arms and chest, his face scored by more and one hand hanging on by a thread, he was worse than last time, far worse. I touched his cheek,

"Jasper"

His eyes flickered open and I saw his eyes were still black, so the wolves had caught up with him before he had a chance to hunt. The undamaged hand came up slowly and touched my face,

"Bella. What are you doing here?"

I put my arm around him and pulled his body close to mine stroking his hair and kissing him gently.

I turned to Peter,

"He needs blood now."

"Yeah I get that Bella but we have to find a way."

"Well go catch some Elk or something. Surely that's not beyond a big dangerous vampire like you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a serious fucking attitude problem Bella Swan?"

I just looked at him and he threw his hands up in surrender,

"OK I'm going but he'll owe me big time for this."

"He can't stay here. We'll take him to the old Cullen house."

"Not the fucking Cullens"

"You go Peter. I'll drive The Major and Bella to the house. She's right, he can't stay here in the truck."

Jasper

I'd been caught unaware by the wolves, I was weak and not taking enough care and as a result they ambushed me. I just had enough energy left to fight them off and run and luckily Peter and Char had turned up just in time to fight them off. I don't remember much after that, just the pain of my injuries and the feel of venom leaking from the injuries from the wolves fangs and claws. My throat was burning like an inferno and Charlotte was busy trying to stop the venom leaking from my wounds when Peter disappeared cursing quietly that there was a human around. I closed my eyes and tried very hard to overcome the thirst and pain when I felt the door open and then the cab was filled with Bella's scent, I heard her voice and felt her soft touch. Then she spoke my name and I knew I hadn't been dreaming. I felt her hand on me, on my face, she'd found me, she'd looked for me and found me.

"Bella?"

I heard Bella's words to Peter and his response but I was too tired and in too much pain to speak any longer. I just wanted to be somewhere I could stretch out my aching body and lay in Bella's arms until the pain stopped. Strangely enough the scent of Bella's blood didn't call to me or make the fire in my throat any worse, if anything it made me feel complete and I knew that in a strange way, her blood cells had fused with my own, we had become a single entity. I felt the truck come to a halt once more and Charlotte helped Bella to carry me up steps to the house, the door must have been locked because I heard the splintering of wood. Within seconds I was laying on what must have been the couch in the lounge. I felt my ragged clothes removed and warm water wash my body free of traces of venom then I was wrapped in a soft blanket and held close by Bella. Her scent surrounded me, calming me and helping with the pain, her soft hand on my face. I heard Peter arrive and smelled blood which made the burn in my throat become almost intolerable. I tried to push Bella away but she held on speaking words of encouragement and I knew she wasn't at all scared of my need to drink blood from the animal in front of her.

Peter

When I walked in I could hardly believe my eyes, Charlotte sat in a chair close to the couch watching as the human girl Bella hugged The Major to her. He must have smelled the blood as he opened his eyes and they were black as night but the girl didn't move away from him. She helped him sit up and supported his weight as I bought the deer to him. He took it from me, its legs dangling in her face as he drank deeply from its throat, draining the beast in seconds and letting it drop to the floor before laying back and closing his eyes once more, leaning into Bella. She looked at me and smiled,

"Peter he's going to need more than that"

"Do I look like a fucking blood bank to you?"

"At the moment? Yes. So get your ass moving"

I couldn't help laughing as I went back out to find more blood for my best friend knowing he would be OK now and he'd found his mate at last.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

With Bella's love and Peter's hunting I was back up and as good as new within a couple of days. She told me about meeting Peter in the woods and I had to laugh at the thought of Bella the small fragile human threatening Peter the big scary vampire with a tire iron. I had missed Bella when she had to go back to Charlies at night but she had no good excuse to be out all night and her friend had been on her own all day. I noticed she wasn't wearing her ring once I was aware of more than just the weakness, thirst, and pain. She looked at her hand sadly,

"I didn't know how to explain things to Charlie so I've been keeping it in my pocket. I think we have to come clean with him before I go back to work"

"Back to work?"

"Well I can't just stay in Forks and sponge off Charlie. Besides he'll get worried and think I'm sinking back into depression if I don't do something and I can't leave Fran to go back on her own, that wouldn't be fair."

"Would you allow me to look after you? I think we should get married soon. A wife can sponge off her husband I assume?"

She laughed at that,

"I think we need to give Charlie a chance to get used to you being in my life first so how about you come back with Fran and I? We can rent somewhere for a few months like I suggested and then spring the engagement on him. Good idea?"

"As long as we are together it works for me"

"Yeah well that's all well and good but what about us? No one's thinking about us are they? We swoop in and save your sorry ass and now we're going to be sent on our way."

Bella looked at Peter, eyebrow arched,

"You want to come live with us?"

"We might, but we haven't been invited have we? Oh no, not a hint of an invite and I take that as an insult. First day I met you with that tire iron in your hand I knew you were going to be trouble Bella Swan"

"Then I should fit in very nicely with you Peter."

He laughed out loud and it was a relief that he liked Bella, unlike Alice.

Bella

I hated to leave Jasper but it wasn't fair to leave Fran to her own devices all the time so after a long sweet kiss I drove back to Forks only to see Billy's truck parked outside. Great! I slammed the car door and saw Fran look out of the window then open the door with a look of relief on her face.

"Thank God you're back, I didn't know what to do. They turned up about twenty minutes ago and insisted on waiting for Charlie to get home. I made coffee and left them sitting in the lounge."

"Who?"

"Jake, Billy, and Sam"

"It sounds like a deputation. Let's see what they want shall we?"

She followed me into the lounge where all eyes turned to me,

"How nice, a wolf convention. What can I do for you?"

It seemed Billy was spokesperson.

"We've come to talk to Charlie."

"About what?"

"Your relationship with the Cullen boy"

"Its Hale and he's hardly a boy, besides what had it got to do with you?"

"We care about your welfare Bella and Charlie is our friend"

"Well he may be your friend but he's my father and who do you think he'll believe? Your story about hobgoblins or mine about nasty bloodthirsty wolves?"

"We weren't going to tell Charlie what he is, just that he's bad news Bella"

"Well it may have escaped your notice but I'm a big girl now and I get to make my own mistakes which means I get to choose who I go out with. So unless you are going to tell Charlie about the vampires and wolves I don't think you have anything to say, do you?"

Jake got up and I noted with satisfaction he still limped a little,

"Thorn in your paw Jake?"

He laughed harshly

"Good one Bella. Listen to me, Jasper Hale is dangerous and you're making a big mistake associating with him. If you don't agree to stop seeing him then the wolves will find a way to destroy him. He'd make a good pyre, keep us warm for a while"

I rolled my eyes,

"Scary threat Jake but unless you have some new super weapon I don't fancy your chances. Besides Fran and I are leaving tomorrow so your territory will be your own again. I think the scary vampire will be leaving too. That should stop you peeing yourselves with fear."

Sam stood up and looked at the other two,

"Charlie's here. Are we willing to break the code of silence and tell him the truth? If not we might as well leave now. It's clear that Bella doesn't want our interference and I think she's right. She's old enough to make her own decisions and if she's decided to shack up with one of them there's little we can do, unless he bites her."

Billy looked at me questioningly then sighed,

"I think we have to let her tread her own path. This is purely a social visit."

"NO"

Jake slammed his fist into his other palm and I could see he was close to phasing in the house.

"Jake no, calm down. Billy has made the decision as an elder."

As Charlie came in the front door calling Hi Jake went out the back cursing and growling low in his chest. I turned to Sam,

"You need to watch Jake, he's unstable"

"You let me take care of Jake. Just pray you can control your leech."

Charlie walked in and the atmosphere lightened,

"Billy I saw your truck, is everything OK?"

"Yes Charlie I wanted to come and say goodbye to Bella before she goes. I was going to invite you all for a meal this evening on the Res but I think she wants to spend some quality time with you"

Charlie beamed at Billy's words and I knew it was his way of keeping me home tonight but I offered to see them out and managed a few words with Sam as Charlie helped Billy into the truck.

"Keep Jake on a leash Sam and if I hear any wolves out tonight I'll tell dad about you. Stay away from Jasper."

He didn't like it and ignored me but he'd heard and he knew I meant what I'd said, two could play the threat game.

The evening turned out to be pleasant enough. Fran had cooked Charlie's favourite fish dish and a cherry pie for dessert with cream so he was in a really good mood although I could see he wasn't looking forward to our leaving.

"Will you be visiting again soon Bella? What about you Fran?"

She looked at me and smiled,

"Oh I think we'll come again soon Charlie and thank you for such a wonderful time. I really enjoyed myself for a change."

"Well its been good for me too. I enjoyed the company."

After Charlie went up we sat talking,

"So what are you going to do about Jasper, the secret stalker?"

"He's coming with us."

"All the way?"

"Yep, were going to get somewhere to rent and I'll work a few months more then come back and explain to Charlie. He won't be happy at first but I'm hoping he'll come round eventually. I guess you'll be coming back with us?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"Oh come on Fran, Charlie has a soft spot for you and I'll bet he's taken your number so he can phone you"

I knew by her smile that he had and I wondered how I would feel if he and Fran became serious.

"My turn now Bella. Do I get to see the ring?

"Ring?"

"Oh come on, I saw the little soldiers so don't try to kid me you didn't say yes."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

It was sad leaving Charlie the next day, he looked so lonely standing there on the porch all alone and we waved until we were out of sight. As we left the town I saw wolves in the trees that fringed the road, making sure we were leaving or waiting for us to pick up Jasper? I wasn't sure but they were out of luck anyway. We had agreed to meet up with Peter and Jazz about ten miles out of Forks well away from the wolves and any trouble they might try to cause. When I saw their truck I heaved a sigh of relief, Jasper would be close now and I wouldn't have to leave him except to work. I introduced Fran to the others and she didn't seem too worried that they too were vampires and human hunters to boot. In fact she offered to travel with them so Jazz and I could have some time to ourselves. Peter thought this was a really good idea and I wasn't sure why,

"Bella, you don't say much so I intend to pump your friend unmercifully until I know all about you"

"You can try Drac"

He laughed at her nickname for him and we watched as they drove off leaving us alone, sitting in my car. I started the engine and pulled onto the highway following the truck which was fast disappearing into the distance.

Jasper

It was relaxing travelling with Bella, especially as she stretched her hand across to grip mine and I saw the ring back in place. I touched it,

"So you'll tell people at work that you're engaged?"

"Yes, that way they wont wonder why I'm moving out and living with you."

"Are you sure about this? The whole living together bit, plus the thought of Peter and Charlotte living with us. You've had a taste of him, do you think you can put up with it all the time?"

"Sure, if he starts I'll just swing my tire iron."

"It seems I'm engaged to a real spitfire. You know Bella I find new things in you every day. I know you don't want to talk about Edward or the family but you are a different person these days. Not like the girl I used to see with my brother. What happened to the quiet little mouse?"

"She learned that the world could be harsh and painful and vowed never to fall in love again and then..."

"And then?"

"And then she was swept off her feet by a mysterious man who sent her gifts. A man who wanted to see her smile again."

"And she is smiling again. The smile suits her far better than the sad face he saw her wearing for so long. Anyway how long are we going to wait before we tell Charlie and Renee?"

"Oh God I'd forgotten we had to tell her. Mum is so anti young people getting married. I just know we'll get a two hour lecture at least."

"Well you have to tell her but maybe I can dazzle her, chop at least an hour off the lecture? Or we could send Peter in ahead?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Which?"

"Both."

I laughed at that and she smiled and touched my face,

"It's good to see a smile on your face too, you always looked so sad, so thoughtful. I was scared of you."

I looked at her puzzled,

"If you were scared of me before, why not now?"

"I wasn't scared of the fact you were a vampire, I was scared I couldn't work you out. I could never see you and Alice working, but you both seemed happy enough...Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything Bella"

"Why did you let the others portray, even react as if you were so unpredictable, so dangerous?"

"Alice preferred to think she was the one thing that kept me grounded, it helped her. Alice was a very vulnerable person with no idea of where she came from. The fun and bubbly persona was just that, a shield, a mask. But I think you saw that or at least suspected it didn't you?"

"I guess I thought there was more to her than I saw. What do you think she'll say when she hears about us?"

"She'll be happy that we are happy. As for the others...well Esme and Carlisle, I hope they will be happy for us."

"And Rose and Emmett?"

"I don't know Bella. I'm not sure Emmett will ever forgive me for my actions on your birthday."

"I have, wont that make any difference?"

"Who knows"

We drove in silence for a while after that still holding hands and I realized I was content with that. Just being close to Bella was comforting and I suddenly realized something else. Since I was changed by Maria all those years ago I had never been at peace, even when I was with Alice and really thought she was my mate, something she didn't disabuse me of for years, the beast inside me had kept up a clamour in my head. He wanted blood, pain, chaos, war, and at times I could hardly hear above his screams, shut him out enough to function but the clamour had stopped. I couldn't hear him at all, Bella had quieted him at last. She was the one I wanted, the one I needed to be a man and not a beast.

"Bella"

"Jasper"

We spoke together and I gestured for her to go first,

"I'm not sure we're doing the right thing."

My fists clenched with tension,

"How do you mean?"

She must have heard something in my voice because she indicated and pulled to the side of the road turning with panic in her eyes and taking both my hands in hers

"No, Jasper, I'm sorry I didn't explain myself very well. I didn't mean that what we are doing is wrong. I mean I don't think we should wait, we should tell Charlie and Renee now. We know we're meant to be together we shouldn't wait. Do you have Peter's number?"

I nodded and passed my phone to her unsure what she was going to say to him.

"Peter?"

"Last time I looked yes. What's up Bella?"

"We need to turn round,"

"Turn round?"

"Yes. Now."

"OK, but its gonna cost you tire iron girl."

"Thanks Peter, tell Fran she's going back to Charlie and tell me what she says."

There was a silence for a minute or at least it was silent to Bella's ears,

"OK"

"What did she say?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea but there was a lot of whooping. Does that mean something to you?"

"Yes it does. We'll wait for you just outside Forks then I'll explain everything."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Charlie

Bella's car was parked by the house when I got home from work and I ran up the steps worried something had happened. She opened the door with a broad smile and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"What's happened? Is Fran with you?"

"Yes but there's someone else with us. Someone I want you to meet Dad, someone who's very important to me."

I looked at her quizzically, she was obviously happy about something, or someone. Then I saw it, the ring on her finger.

"Who is he and why didn't you tell me before? I'm assuming it's not someone you just met on the road."

"No it's not, its someone you know Dad"

"That means its someone I'm not going to be happy about."

"Please Dad, for me. Try to be fair."

I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella it's not Edward Cullen is it? Please tell me it's not him"

"It's not Edward"

"Then whoever it is, I'll try."

She smiled still looking tense and walked through into the kitchen where Fran was cooking dinner. Sitting at the table waiting was a young man with his back to me. He turned and I stopped unable to believe my eyes.

"Jasper Cullen?"

I turned to Bella,

"This is the guy you're engaged to? Are you crazy Bella? Didn't you learn your lesson about this family?"

"Dad he's not like Edward"

"Of course he's not. What's he doing here? How did you meet up with him? Are the rest of the Cullens also hanging around?"

"No Dad, just Jasper, and its Hale not Cullen"

He stood then and held out his hand,

"Hello Chief Swan, I'd like to explain my situation if you'll let me. I think Bella's been questioned enough."

"OK Jasper. I'm willing to listen. Why don't we go in the other room. How long is dinner Fran?"

"About half an hour Charlie"

I winked at her,

"It's good to see you back so quickly. I missed you"

"Me too Charlie"

"Well Jasper you have thirty minutes to persuade me you're nothing like your brother Edward."

Jasper

I understood Charlies reluctance to let Bella become involved with the family again but I hoped he would give me a chance to explain my position. I thought thirty minutes was long enough. We sat down in the lounge and he leaned back with a sigh,

"OK Jasper. How long have you been seeing my daughter?"

"Only a few weeks Chief but I know how I feel about her."

"Really, and how is that?"

"I love her and I know she feels the same way about me. I would like your blessing to marry her and give her a home with a man who would do anything to see her smile."

"I take it you have a job?"

"I work as a freelance photographer and I write."

"Freelance? Does that pay well?"

"I have money if that what you are asking. My parents left my sister and myself comfortable."

"Oh yes, you were orphans, I remember Carlisle telling me that. Do you have any family?"

"Besides the Cullens? No, only my sister Rosalie."

"Have you told the Cullens yet?"

"No we wanted you to be the first to know."

"Well thank you for that. Do you know what happened to my daughter when you all left her before?"

"Yes, I heard and she told me a lot."

"So you'll understand if I'm cautious."

"I do Chief. I can promise you that I would never hurt Bella"

"Well words are easy I 'd like to see you prove it."

"I will Chief. I'd like to visit Bella while she lives here."

"Bella's moving back here?"

"Yes if that OK with you. We'd like you to be happy about us before we get married."

"Fair enough Jasper. Where will you be staying?"

"I thought I might live in the Cullen house and we'd like to take a flight to Florida."

"Oh yes, you still have to tell Renee. Best of luck with that Jasper. I think you're going to need it. What will Bella do for work, for money?"

"I think she's hoping to get a job in Port Angeles and I will help her with anything she needs."

"Really? So you're happy to bankroll her even before you are married? How long do you expect to remain engaged before the big day?"

"That depends very much on you. Once you are happy with us we'll set the date. Bella loves you and she wants your blessing. That's why we came straight back to Forks."

"Well I admire your openness Jasper. I'd like to meet your foster parents once you've told them, we should at least get to know each other a little better if you and my daughter are getting married."

Bella

When Fran called Charlie for dinner he and Jasper came out together and Charlie nodded his head,

"I'm willing to be persuaded, and I like Jasper a lot more than Edward."

I ran to him and gave him a hug,

"Thanks Dad,"

"Well if you love him then there must be something there. I'll be interested to hear what Renee says when you tell her. I think you should get that out of the way sooner rather than later. If she finds out I knew a long time before she does will only make matters worse. Anyway Fran, what are you going to do?"

Fran shook her head,

"I don't have the faintest idea Charlie. I'll have to go back and collect my stuff but I think I might try for a job in Forks."

"Well in the meantime you'll stay here wont you?"

"Thank you Charlie."

We sat to dinner while Jasper made his excuses to check on the house but promised to come back later. Once he'd gone Charlie started with the questions, most of which Fran and I managed to field so it seemed Jasper and I had been seeing each other much longer than a couple of weeks and it wasn't until we finished that Charlie pushed his chair back and looked from me to Fran and back then shook his head,

"You girls have backed each others stories wonderfully, you could probably beat a lie detector, unfortunately you forgot to let Jasper in on your little story. His was slightly different which leads me to believe there's more behind this than you are willing to let on, so when Jasper gets back we'll try again because someone is covering for someone and I want to know who it is and why."

Bella

The atmosphere was slightly awkward as Charlie watched the news until Jasper knocked the door. I jumped up but Charlie shook his head,

"I'll let him in. You sit down and think about what you are going to say this time round."

I heard him open the door and invite Jasper in,

"We need to talk Jasper because the girls didn't know you'd told me the truth and I want to know why they felt they had to lie. Assuming its them that's lying."

Jasper came in and said hello to Fran before coming to me and giving me a hug,

"You tried to cover for me?"

I nodded,

"Thank you but I think Charlie needs the truth Bella, he deserves it if I'm going to become one of the family."

Charlie sat expectantly as Jasper started to speak, telling Charlie everything from start to finish and from the lack of expression on Charlies face I couldn't tell what he was thinking.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about 22 on twice. It was all to do with the pr****oblems on the site yesterday. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Three

Charlie

I wasn't sure what to think when Jasper started to speak but the more he said the more I wondered if I was being taken for a fool, yet he seemed serious enough. If he was telling the truth then I could see why the girls had lied to cover for him. When his voice faded out as he finished I sat back and thought about how I should respond. I had questions, lots of them and I was more concerned about Bella now than I ever had been but there was something there, something I could see on their faces that persuaded me they were indeed in love, deeply so. I wondered if that look had ever appeared on my face. Maybe when I asked Renee to marry me but this seemed even more intense.

"Well you've sure given me something to ponder on Jasper. I think a beer might help but I take it you won't be joining me?"

"If it makes you feel better then sure, I'll join you."

I got up took two beers out of the fridge and turned to the girls,

"You need to make yourselves scarce, I have some things to discuss with Jasper in private."

Bella nodded apprehensively,

"We'll be my room. Call us when you've finished."

I nodded and after kissing Jasper she and Fran disappeared up the stairs while he followed me into the lounge and sat on the couch taking a beer from my outstretched hand and popping the tab,

"You want a glass? I guess I should have asked"

He shook his head and took a drink before putting it down on the coffee table and looking into my face,

"You've got some questions?"

"Yeah, how long have you been a v... one of them?"

"Over a century. I was changed in 1863 when I was just shy of 20 years old."

"What have you done since you were changed? Have you been with the Cullens all that time?"

"No, I was a soldier for many years before I met Alice Brandon then we travelled to find the Cullens."

"Why the Cullens?"

"Because they only hunt animals and I needed another way of surviving, hunting humans was too mentally damaging for me."

"Why?"

"Because I feel the emotions of others."

"So...you'd feel the terror, the pain, of anyone you killed?"

"Yes."

"Why Bella?"

"Because I love her. She makes me complete."

"Wouldn't you be better off with someone of your own...kind"

"You mean another vampire? That's not the way it works Chief Swan. In just the same way you can't control who you fall in love with."

"Yeah but some of us fall out of love too, and what happens then?"

"For us its a one time deal, because our mate is the only one who calls to us."

"What about Edward? He fell out of love with her"

"Bella wasn't Edwards mate, he was confused between love and the call of her blood. If he had been her mate he couldn't have left her. We need our mate with us once we find them, to be separated from them causes us physical pain."

He picked up the beer and took another swig, just like I would have, and all his reactions and mannerisms were right for a human.

"Is it difficult for you to pretend to be human?"

"I am human or at least I was. I remember what it was like and I try very hard to fit in. I'm far quicker and stronger than any human but I've taught myself to move and act the way I did as a human."

"So what happens now?"

"That's up to you Chief Swan. I'd very much like it if you could give us your blessing and give Bella away at the wedding."

I looked at him, aside from the pale skin colour and honey coloured eyes he looked perfectly normal and he was quite obviously very much in love with my daughter although how Renee would react to the news I had no idea. I got up slowly and held out my hand,

"I guess we should put Bella out of her misery son, and by the way its Charlie."

Bella

I couldn't sit still I was so nervous, I paced back and forth twirling my engagement ring and watched by a very amused looking Fran.

"Bella you'll wear a hole in the floor and fall into your dads lap if you don't sit down."

"Do you think Charlie will accept Jasper?"

"Would you accept me?"

"What?"

"If Charlie and I decide to get engaged would you accept me?"

"That's different, you're a human the same as Charlie. We're asking him to accept a vampire into the family."

"Well, it was either that or a wolf!"

That stopped me in my tracks and I had to laugh.

"Bella come and sit down please."

I sat down beside her still twirling my ring round nervously.

"If he says yes you still have to go through it all again with your mum."

"Oh no. She only needs to know I'm getting married, the vampire bit is on a need to know basis and she doesn't."

"What about Jaspers family? The Cullens aren't they?"

"I hadn't thought about them. Its going to be strange, I was going out with Edward last time I saw them. Maybe he won't invite them."

I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing the Cullens now, it still hurt that they'd abandoned me so cruelly and although Jasper had explained why I still didn't get it. If I had asked my dad or Renee for that matter to leave at the dead of night because I'd fallen out with my boyfriend I know what the reply would have been and I doubted it would be much different if they were vampires rather than human. Still it was a hurdle I didn't have to cross yet.

When I heard Charlie call us down I almost tripped over my own feet in my hurry and only Fran's quick thinking saved me from falling headlong down the stairs. I rushed into the lounge and looked at my dads face which didn't give much away at the best of times,

"I asked Jasper to come over tomorrow and after lunch we can discuss how you're going to break it to Renee that you're getting married instead of going to college"

I rushed to my dad and threw my arms around him in relief and he patted my back awkwardly, the Swans weren't good with displays of affection!

"Thanks Dad"

"Well its clear I can't swim against the tide so I thought accepting Jasper was better than losing you and in all honesty I kinda like him. Maybe we could go hunting one day or fishing with Harry and Billy."

He saw our faces and nodded,

"I guess I just said something stupid there."

"The Quileutes know about us Charlie. They are our deadly enemies and I'm not permitted on the Reservation land."

"Enemies? I didn't think Vampires would have many enemies."

"We do and I've already had two run ins with them so I'd really rather not go for the hat trick."

"Do I want to know how they can fight your kind?"

"Probably not. Lets just say they have their guardians. If you want to know more you'll have to ask them personally, it's not my secret to give away."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

Once Jasper left to spend the night with his friends Fran and I made supper for Charlie then called it a day and went to bed. I hadn't been in bed long when there was a knock at my door and Charlie popped his head round.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?"

"Sure dad come in"

He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"I don't know if I'm doing right or wrong with you but I can see you make each other happy and that's about all we can ask for these days. I wanted to ask you about Fran"

"OK"

This was getting interesting!

"Well you know I like her?"

"Yes, she likes you too"

"She does?"

I laughed,

"I think you already know that"

"Yes I guess so. I wondered if maybe you'd be upset if I took her out"

"Out? As in a date?"

"Yes, as in a date."

"If you want to. I like her and I think she'll be good for you, besides, I can hardly say no can I, not now? Where were you thinking of taking her?"

"I don't know, for a meal somewhere maybe"

"Not the local restaurant or diner though dad. Splash out and take her to Port Angeles or Seattle, make a day of it. She'd like that"

"What do you know about her family?"

"Well, her parents aren't what you'd call the warm and fuzzy sort. I think her dads a drinker and her brother takes after him. Her mum stays out of the way most of the time. I don't know any more than that"

"OK. I realize there's an age gap"

"So?"

"You don't think it will matter?"

"Not to anybody you need worry about and after all there's a bigger age gap between Jasper and I"

He laughed at that,

"Yeah there sure is Bells. OK thanks. Sleep well."

"I will dad and thanks for everything"

It was strange sleeping alone but I knew Jasper was safe from the wolves now. I propped my I-pad up on the bedside cabinet and watched the soldiers march across the screen with his proposal to me and smiled. I was just dozing off when I heard the tap on my window. I didn't think it was Jasper so I got out of bed and cautiously opened the curtain to see Jake perched on the sill. Shaking my head I pulled the curtains back to shut him out but the tapping resumed and I really didn't want any trouble with dad now so I grabbed my pepper spray and holding it hidden from view I slid up the window just a few inches.

"What Jake?"

"Bella I need to talk to you"

"No you don't Jake, you need to leave me alone."

"Bella please"

He stopped suddenly seeing the ring on my finger.

"You're engaged to the leech?"

"Yes Jake I am, so go away"

I tried to pull the window closed but he put his hand under it and forced it back up again.

"Does Charlie know what he is? Maybe he'd be less happy if he knew you were marrying one of the living dead."

"He knows, so go"

He pushed the window right open and swung his leg in so I did the only thing I could and sprayed the pepper in his eyes.

He fell backwards out onto the lawn rubbing his eyes, groaning, and cursing and I hoped the noise hadn't woken Charlie. Listening I heard his regular snores and heaved a sigh of relief. Pushing the window right up I looked out to see him rolling on the ground rubbing his eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the burning.

"Did you get the message now Jake?"

He didn't answer just ran off into the trees crashing into some before his sight started to recover. As I started to pull the window down again I heard clapping and looked out to see Fran, her head out of the other window.

"Well done Bella."

I smiled and went back to bed happy I'd made my position very clear to Jacob Black this time.

Charlie

When I got up I could smell bacon cooking and remembered the night before, talk about strange, it was more like a nightmare than reality but when I got downstairs I saw Bella eating toast, the ring sparkling on her finger. I sat down and Fran put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"I could get used to this"

She merely smiled and went to make coffee but Bella got up and excused herself winking at me as she went back upstairs still munching on her toast and carrying her coffee mug.

"Ah Fran could you sit down a minute I'd like to ask you something"

"Sure Charlie"

She came and sat in the place vacated by Bella moments before and took a sip of coffee before speaking

"If it's about Bella and Jasper I don't think there's anything I can tell you that he didn't already."

"No it's not about them. I just wondered if perhaps, maybe, if you're willing that maybe...oh hell we could go out for a meal one day. Maybe spend the day in Port Angeles or Seattle."

"Me and you? On our own"

"Well sure but we could invite Bella and Jasper if you'd prefer"

She smiled at me and shook her head,

"I think I'm safe enough with you Charlie and I would love to spend the day in Seattle with you if I'm still here"

"Oh, when were you thinking of leaving?"

"Well unless I can get a job and somewhere to live I have to go back to the hotel"

"I see, well there's a vacancy at the station for a dispatcher if you're interested"

"I've never done that before"

"Its simple, mainly recording nuisance calls or pranks and sending the cruiser to any real problems. The old dispatcher is retiring so she'd stay on until you were trained up. What do you think?"

"It would mean I could stay in Forks which would be nice. Does it pay enough to get somewhere to live? Just a room I mean, that's all I'm used to"

"It does but you can stay here for now, until you get yourself sorted that is"

"Won't that start tongues wagging?"

"Maybe but the way I see it if they're talking about me then they're leaving some other poor cuss alone."

She laughed and patted my hand.

"Thank you Charlie. So when do we go on our date?"

"Date?"

"Well it is a date isn't it?"

"Yes but I...yeah I guess it is. I'm off tomorrow so maybe we could go then if you've nothing else planned, we could go today but I promised to speak to Bella and Jasper"

"That's OK Charlie, it'll be something to look forward to."

Bella

I couldn't help grinning at the idea of my dad going on a date but he looked pleased when he told me and even more so when I told him I was glad. Shortly after this Jasper turned up so we sat around and discussed what and how to tell Renee. All agreed the vampire thing wouldn't be a good idea so it would be plain Jasper Hale.

"She's gonna hit the roof Bella you know that. She's always been against young people getting married too soon and I know she desperately wanted you to go to college"

"True but she'll blame you for that"

He nodded and looked resigned,

"Yeah that's true, I get the blame for everything as far as Renee sees it. You might get the easier ride that way. So when are you going?"

"We thought we'd fly down tomorrow and then hire a car and drive back so we can pick up the rest of Bella and Fran's stuff and bring it all here".

"OK Jasper, best of luck. Now I'm going fishing, if anyone wants me I'll be down the river with Harry."

I saw the look they all exchanged.

"Yeah I know, another ear bashing. I'm getting used to them now."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Charlie

I picked Harry up from the Res and drove to our favourite fishing spot and I knew he had something on his mind although he tried very hard to keep the conversation light until we'd set up and opened a beer each.

"So what's on your mind Harry?"

"Bella"

"Oh yeah? What about her? It's good to have her home for a while."

"What about her boyfriend?"

"Jasper Hale?"

"That's what he calls himself now but he wasn't always Hale."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Charlie he's not a good person, he's dangerous. I don't think its a good idea your Bella becoming involved with someone like that."

"That's a bit vague Harry and he seems open and honest enough to me."

"Honest? Yeah right."

"Let's get it all out in the open shall we Harry I can't stand all this skirting around. I tell you what he's told me and you can fill in the blanks"

"There'll be plenty of those Charlie I promise you."

"Well I know he's a vampire, I know he's over a hundred years old and that he loves Bella, how am I doing?"

I had to smile at his expression, that had him stumped for a few minutes.

"He told you all that and you're still happy for him to be involved with Bella?"

"No I'm not happy about him being involved with her but I am happy that he approached me and asked for my blessing to marry her."

"They're getting married? He's a blood drinking monster."

"An animal blood drinking monster Harry, let's get it right. Look, what Bella does concerns me not you. I know you and the vampires have a problem but that's between you not me."

"You know he'll change her don't you? And if he does it breaks the treaty between the Quileutes and the Cullens."

"Treaty?"

"We leave them alone as long as they don't bite a human."

"So what's your big secret Harry? Jasper was open about what he is, can you be as open?"

"Secret? I guess there's no point in pretending we don't have one is there?"

"Nope"

"The Quileutes are a guardian tribe Charlie. We do our best to keep the humans safe from the cold ones, the vampires. The guardian tribes have some members, almost always the younger men, who transform into creatures that have the ability to kill vampires."

"So what creature do your boys and I assume you're including Jake in this, turn into?"

"Wolves, giant wolves, with the ability to take down and kill a vampire. We made a treaty with the Cullens many moons ago when we found them hunting animals. The treaty was made between our ancestors and Carlisle Cullen."

"So all the time I was thinking it was a good idea for Jake and Bella to be a couple I was actually trying to persuade her to become involved with a wolf?"

"It's not like that. The boys only transform if there are vampires close by."

"It doesn't make any difference, the Cullens were here so Jake was switching from vampire killing wolf to boy trying to start a relationship with Bella. Tell me what makes a wolf a better husband for her than a vampire?"

"I would have thought that was obvious Charlie, the wolves are human, they have a heartbeat, blood runs through their veins and they only attack vampires."

"Really? There's never been an accident between a wolf and a human?"

He didn't answer straight away and I knew I'd hit home,

"Come on Harry, cards on the table. Or are you going to keep more secrets?"

"There has been an accident yes. Emily Uley wasn't attacked by a bear."

"That damage to her face was from a wolf?"

"Yes, she was a little too close when Sam lost his temper but he feels very bad about it."

"And she married him? Well it seems to me that the wolves are as dangerous as the vampires and as Jasper lives on animal blood I don't see the problem, Bella trusts him."

"Love is blind, isn't that the saying? Besides he didn't always live on animal blood. He was a human hunter for many years."

"When he lived in Mexico with the woman who turned him? Yes I know, I told you he'd been open with me. Now, Bella is my daughter and I am responsible for her, well she's an adult now so I guess she's responsible for her own safety but I'm happy with her choice Harry so that should be good enough for you. So, no more about the wolves and the cold ones."

He wasn't at all happy but there wasn't much else he could say so we sat in silence but I thought our fishing trips might be at an end which was sad but there you go, sometimes life gets in the way.

Bella

Fran borrowed the car to go shopping for a new outfit for her date and although I offered to go with her she knew I really wanted to be with Jasper so she went off on her own telling us to behave. It worried me what Harry might say to Charlie because I didn't know exactly how much Jasper had told my dad but he didn't seem at all worried, he was more interested in discussing how we were going to approach Renee and when I wanted to get married,

"Do you have any preference on date?"

I couldn't answer straight away, he'd taken my breath away with a kiss.

"As soon as possible I think. Before I explode."

He laughed,

"How about Valentines day or would that be too much of a rush? I know you'll want time to organise things"

I was shaking my head before he stopped talking,

"No organisation. I want something small and intimate. No big guest list or fancy wedding. I wanted to ask you if you were going to invite Carlisle and Esme and the others."

"I thought about it but it's really your decision to make. I have Peter and Charlotte and I'd like to ask a couple of other friends if that's OK with you."

"Of course, do I know them?"

"Garrett, he's a very old friend but he'd be really pleased I'd found my mate at last and his mate Tanya Denali."

"Denali? As in the Cullen cousins?"

"Yes but if it's a problem we can forget it."

"No that's fine. Do you think Rose and Emmett would come?"

"If you ask them maybe."

"Then I'll speak to them. What about Alice and Edward or would that be too weird?"

"Weird but then our whole relationship has been a little weird. If you want to ask them we can"

"OK, but let's get Renee out of the way first. That worries me most of all."

"Bella, it'll be fine don't worry, you let me do the worrying."

He pulled me into a hug which turned into a deep kiss and suddenly everything was fine in my world.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

The flight was the best ever because I was sitting with Jasper and it was as if the plane were empty except for the two of us. He held my hand and we talked about nothing in particular. He even ignored the staggeringly beautiful cabin attendant which made me feel even more special.

"Bella stop worrying. You're old enough to make your own decisions and I'm pretty sure your mum will understand that."

"You don't know my mum Jasper, she's sure to make something of it. She got married young herself and she is so anti its frightening."

He leaned across the seat arm and kissed me taking my breath away and making my heart beat against my rib cage.

"How did I miss you before Jazz?"

"Miss me?"

"Yes, how could I have thought that Edward was the one for me? I never felt anything like this for him."

"Well that's nice to know. I guess Edward was dazzling you and you were kept away from me by the rest of the family."

"Not Emmett, he never said anything about you or Rose. She just hated me full stop."

"No, Rose never hated you she was just frightened that you might expose us. Rose is very worried about being found out."

"Do you think so?"

"I know, Rose and I were very close Bella. She seemed like you to see more in me than the others. If it makes you feel better we could try talking to them after we've told your mum but whether they'll answer the phone to me I don't know."

"If Rose loves you as much as you say she'll listen, even if Emmett won't and maybe when they hear the news even he might think differently."

When the plane landed we hired a car and Jazz drove to Renee and Phils place in Jacksonville. I hadn't rung ahead because that would just have given her time to get wound up about why I was coming. I didn't want to give her time to load ammunition to fire at us, there would be flak enough in any case knowing her views as well as I did. When he pulled up I saw her car in the drive, so at least we wouldn't have to wait for her to get back. Taking Jaspers hand in mine I walked up the steps and rang the bell hearing footsteps and voices,

"I'll get it honey"

So it was Phil who opened the door and looked shocked when he saw me.

"Bella? We didn't expect to see you. Renee will be over the moon. Come in... both of you."

"This is Jasper, Jasper, Phil"

They shook hands briefly Jasper using the hand which I had been holding which had been warmed a little as a consequence.

"Who is it Phil?"

"You have a surprise visitor honey"

She came round the door and stopped dead before squealing in delight and rushing to hug me,

"Bella, Oh honey it's so good to see you and looking so well."

Then she stepped back and looked at Jasper,

"This is my fiancé Jasper Hale."

"Fiancé?"

She shot a look at the ring on my finger then looked at him suspiciously.

"Well hello Jasper, come in and tell me all about it"

We sat together in the garden as the evening was warm and Renee crossed her arms waiting.

"Jasper and I got engaged a few days ago and we wanted to tell you personally"

"Really? How long have you known each other? I don't remember you mentioning him before"

"A while. Edward was his foster-brother"

"Edward? Cullen? Oh Bella don't tell me you're getting involved with the Cullens again. It will be so awkward."

"No, just Jasper. He lives alone now."

"Just a minute, weren't you involved with Alice Cullen. I met her in Phoenix and I'm sure she mentioned a Jasper."

"Yes I was but we broke up some time ago. Bella and I ran into each other again recently and something just clicked."

"Clicked? I see. You do realize that Bella had intentions of going to college, making something of herself, using the brains she was blessed with. I don't like marriages where the partners are too young, they invariably break down after a few years. I'm not sure either of you understand the concept of love yet. How old are you Jasper?"

"Twenty"

"Hardly more than a boy yourself, and what do you do?"

"I'm a freelance photographer and writer"

"Oh, published either?"

"Yes some photographs in a nature magazine and a couple of articles on the Civil War."

"So you have an income, what about your family? I know you lived with the Cullens but don't you have any family of your own?"

"No I'm afraid not, only a twin sister who was fostered with me."

"Well that's something. So when were you thinking of getting married?"

"Valentines day."

"Now that's what I call romantic!"

Renee glared at Phil who subdued looking uncomfortable.

"Romance has little to do with it Phil and they're hardly old enough to understand how much hard work goes into making a marriage last."

"I think you underestimate my feelings for Bella. I will look after her as she will me."

"What did Charlie say when you told him?"

"He gave us both the talk mum, then wished us the best."

"So where are you living at the moment?"

"I'm staying at Charlies but we have separate beds"

Renee couldn't help a smile at Jaspers words,

"Well that's something I suppose. You don't have to get married do you?"

"No mum, I'm not pregnant if that's what you mean"

"You never know these days Bella but I'm glad. It's always more difficult when marriages break up and there are children involved, I should know."

"We'd very much like you to be there when we get married Renee."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering,

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Who is organising things? Only I don't have the money to be flying back and forth to Forks."

"That's fine, my friend is helping out."

"Are you getting married in Forks?"

"We haven't quite decided yet."

"What about your job?"

"I've given notice and I'm looking for one in Port Angeles just until the wedding. After that I'm not sure where we'll live."

"Haven't you made plans for a home? This all seems very rushed to me, are you sure you aren't pregnant Bella?"

"No mum and we'll have everything sorted by the wedding. I'll make sure you have all the details as soon as we know."

"We'd like to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening if that's convenient. Just so we have more time to talk."

"That's very nice of you Jasper, we'd be delighted. When are you going back?"

"We're flying back tomorrow then renting a car to pick up my stuff and my friends."

"Is your friend staying in Forks too?"

"Yes, she's got a job at the station as a dispatcher."

"Really? What does Charlie think of her? How old is she?"

I could see she was suspicious but I didn't want to drop dad into it,

"She's a lot older than me but she gets on OK with dad."

"OK?"

"If its OK with you we'll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow, in the meantime its been a pleasure to meet you"

Renee loved Jasper's southern manners and as he laid on the drawl I could see her melting, it was quite funny to see and it wasn't lost on Phil who put his arm around her possessively.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

We stayed the night in a hotel which was the first time we had been really alone together overnight and I wasn't sure what to expect. I wanted Jasper to make the first move but being a southern gentleman I wasn't sure he would so I decided to play it by ear. He took me into the restaurant for dinner but I was too nervous to eat and I know he picked up on that because he took my hand,

"Bella, we can have separate rooms if you prefer but as I don't sleep it seemed a little silly. I promise I won't do anything to take advantage of you."

I nodded unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed and that confused him even more but he didn't say any more and after dinner we rode up in the elevator in silence. He unlocked the door and pushed it open stepping back for me to enter first. As I did so I shot him a quick look and was confused by what I saw there, he looked more nervous than I felt!

Once inside I took off my shoes and sat down on the bed with relief

"Feet aching?"

"Shoes are just about worn out I think. I really should get some new ones but I hate clothes shopping"

"Yes I think I may have heard you say that before"

I laughed when I remembered it had been a running joke between Alice and Edward, she wanted to drag me round the stores and I tried every excuse I could not to go.

"So, would you like me to leave?"

"No why?"

"I thought perhaps it was my presence making you apprehensive."

"No its me I think. I guess it's a new experience for me."

He sat beside me and looked away holding my hand,

"Bella I have an admission to make."

"Really? Go on then?"

This was a new unsure Jasper that I'd never seen before.

"I'm not sure I can do this Bella."

"What? Do you mean marry me?"

I was shocked rigid by this thought but he looked at me and shook his head pulling me close,

"No, of course not. I love you Bella but I have to tell you that I'm not sure I can make love to you."

"Oh, is it me?"

"No darlin' its me. I'm terrified that I won't be able to make you happy. I've only made love to two woman, no I guess it wasn't even that, just sex. Anyway my relationships have only been with other vampires and I'm not sure it's the same. You're so beautiful, so delicate, I'm scared I'll freeze up not be able to perform the way you want."

"Jazz, its the first time for me so why don't we just go where our feelings take us and not expect too much at first. That way with no expectations we can learn together but you will stay tonight won't you?"

He looked at me and smiled in relief,

"Of course. Offering to leave was the hardest thing I've ever done. So I guess you'd like some privacy to get ready for bed."

I nodded grabbing my bag,

"Stay here. I'll grab a quick shower then its all yours."

I took a very speedy shower, my heartbeat so fast it was choking me so I sat down and took a few deep breaths,

"Now calm down. Nothings going to happen that you don't want to...but I do want to...don't frighten him off...he's as scared as you...pull yourself together."

When I went back into the room I thought Jasper had left until I saw the curtains billowing and realized he was out on the balcony. He must have heard me because he came back in,

"It's a beautiful evening but not as beautiful as you Bella."

I hesitated then walked forward into his arms and stood there feeling them wrapped around me making me feel warm and safe. As he kissed the top of my head I felt his hands shake,

"We make a good pair. Both terrified and there's no reason to be. You go shower and I'll be waiting when you come out."

Once he'd gone I sat on the bed and pulled my I-pad out of my bag turning it on to watch the soldiers march as always into position to pop the question. I was smiling at it when he came back out but my attention was drawn straight away to him. His hair was tousled which was cute in its own way but it was his physique that stole my interest. He'd abandoned his shirt and came out only with a towel wrapped around his waist. In the artificial light his scars were more noticeable than they had been in my room with just the light from the bedside lamp. Edward had told me something of Jasper's past and I knew he was terribly scarred from his time heading Maria's army of newborns but this was the first time I had really seen the full extent of the scarring. Both arms were badly marked with scars much like the one James had made on my arm and I could only imagine how much pain they must have caused him. The scars ran across his shoulders and up his neck as far as his jaw line on the left hand side. His chest was less badly marked but there were still too many to count.

I suddenly understood why he had done this, he was showing me the scars in stark relief rather than letting me discover them once we had become intimate.

"Very nice, I could get used to seeing you like this. Did you really think they would make any difference to the way I feel about you?"

"I had no idea, they scream danger to other vampires so I keep them hidden as you know."

Walking over to him I ran my fingers through his hair and then pulled his face down to kiss him on the lips.

"I know who you are and what you are Jasper. These..."

I ran my hand down his chest touching the raised ridges of his scars.

"...mean nothing."

He shivered slightly and I saw his eyes had darkened but I didn't think it was with cold but a reaction to my hands on him. Taking a hand I pulled him over to the bed and sat down patting the space beside me,

"Let's just see where things lead OK? No pressure on either of us."

He nodded, his eyes locked on mine and I pulled him down to lay beside me.

"I love you Jasper Hale"

We kissed and I could feel he was already aroused through the towel he wore. Unsure what to expect I ran my hand down his chest and across his belly until it touched him and he groaned a little.

"Bella you are starting something here and I'm not sure I can finish it."

"Well lets just see shall we?"

I felt a sense of power, I'd thought I would be the weaker one, the one who was apprehensive but I wasn't, whatever happened tonight would be down to me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

I put myself in Bella's hands, if she thought I could do this then perhaps I could. My other sexual encounters had been with other vampires, specifically Maria and Alice plus a few with human women which I wasn't proud of and would never tell Bella about unless she asked outright. My early life had been more brutal and bloody than I had ever told anyone, even Alice. I tried hard to ignore the feelings in my groin but when Bella's hand touched me through the towel I couldn't resist a groan of pleasure. She smiled and kissed me more hungrily and I felt myself relax a little as we moved slowly from kisses to caresses and I felt a flame burst inside my chest travelling through my whole body and making every fibre even more sensitive than before. I didn't even register that I had taken her clothes off and was shocked to feel her warm soft body crushed to my own stone cold one. I pulled back a little, worried that I might chill her but she resisted and pulled me even closer nibbling my ear and her warm breath stoked the flame even higher until I had no choice but to take her, holding back as much as I could and moving inside her slowly and gently but still hearing a gasp of pain from her as my body became the first to invade the very center of her being. I held still to allow her time to get used to the strange feeling before starting to speed up my thrusts, taking my weight on my arms for fear of squashing her but I felt her arms pulling me down and her nails clawing at my back as her body shuddered and she gasped louder. I tried to control my own body but it was no good, I felt the climax build in me and I came explosively clamping my teeth together to ensure I didn't break her skin although the urge to bite her, mark her as mine, was almost overwhelming.

When we were able to speak again she whispered words into my ear,

"So, was it as good as you hoped? It was for me. God I love you Jasper. Tell me it will always be like this."

"I promise you Bella it will always be like this, or better. I love you and I want to make you mine."

"I already am."

"I know, but I want the world to know, both yours and mine. The wedding can't come soon enough for me"

"And afterwards you'll change me so we can be together for eternity?"

I propped myself up on one elbow,

"If that's what you want. I hoped you'd ask me, so tell me this isn't just a dream"

"It isn't and I do want you too."

"You know you'll lose your parents and friends if you do?"

"No, I know I'll gain you, and that's all that matters Jasper."

Bella

I was so relieved when Jasper agreed to change me, the thought of being without him or leaving him, even in death, was too terrible to contemplate. We stayed in bed all night and most of the day although I had a few human moments here and there. When we finally got up and showered together I could see his eyes were dark with hunger and it wasn't for me. He'd used up all his energy on me and he needed to hunt.

"You don't have much time. Will you be able to find enough food before we meet Renee?"

He smiled and nodded,

"If I have to chase down alley cats I'll be back to drive to Renee's and pick them up. You rest, you look like a girl who has been making love all night, too pleased with yourself."

I laughed and watched as he jumped from the fire escape and disappeared into the alley stopping in its mouth to turn and wave.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and groaned, he was right of course, I looked so different. There was a sparkle in my eyes, a flush to my cheeks, and a hint of a smile played on my lips. I felt like...I didn't have words to explain how I felt. My body ached and I was sore but that was nothing. Before getting dressed I looked at my body critically in the full length mirror in the closet. There were bruises all over, finger shaped bruises of purple and black and when I touched them they were tender but as Jasper could bend an iron bar with his bare hands he had been extremely careful with me. I decided on a long skirt and long-sleeved sweater which hid the marks from Renee's eagle eyes although I thought my face would still give me away. Once dressed I sat impatiently waiting for his return and with each passing minute I became more anxious. By the time he climbed back in the window I was ready to scream but as soon as I saw him I felt my muscles relax and I could breath properly again. He took me in his arms and held me tight until I gasped as bruised ribs protested when he eased the pressure but still didn't let go. He was breathing in my scent and I understood he had felt the same way I did when we were apart.

We broke the embrace when we realized we were going to be late picking Renee and Phil up if we didn't leave immediately.

When we pulled up they were waiting and Renee looked at me critically before sliding in the back with Phil.

"No need to ask what you've been up to is there"

I didn't answer but Phil rebuked her in a whisper and she said nothing more until we were inside the restaurant.

"Did you manage any sight-seeing Bella?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. There are some wonderful views here in Jacksonville"

Phil grinned and I saw Jasper hold back a smile but Renee seemed oblivious,

"Really? I think it's quite boring but I guess if you don't live here you can always find something to look at"

"Yes Renee, I agree"

She smiled at Jaspers answer while Phil and I looked at each other in amusement, a look that wasn't lost on her.

"What's so funny you two. Really its very bad manners to snigger"

"We were not sniggering. I think technically you have to make a sound to be sniggering"

Renee scowled at Phil then turned her attention to the menu. I wondered what Jasper would do about the food but he chose a dish for two so I could eat most of it and Renee didn't notice. After dinner we sat with glasses of wine, mostly drunk by Phil and Renee and the questions started again.

"So where are you getting married? You must have some idea, I mean venues don't like last-minute bookings and you don't get the full treatment."

"I thought we might get married at the house if Charlie agrees."

Renee looked at me in astonishment then turned to Jasper,

"Don't you think somewhere more romantic would be better?"

He took my hand and kissed it,

"Whatever makes Bella happy is fine by me."

"You could have got married down here you know. At least you'd be sure of good weather. Our house has plenty of room for the ceremony. You know it will rain in Forks, it always rains in Forks."


	29. Chapter 29

Chap 29

Jasper

I was relieved when we dropped Renee and Phil off, not because they had been anything other than entertaining but Renee kept pushing for a wedding in Florida and Bella was getting a little upset saying no so often. As I drove away Bella slid over and put her hand on my thigh stroking it as she spoke,

"I swear if she'd tried to persuade us to have the wedding there once more I would have screamed"

"Oh I can think of a more interesting way to make you scream"

She laughed and her hand slid further up until she could feel how excited she was making me,

"Well I suggest you drive a little faster then, its very bad manners to keep a lady waiting"

Before we even got round to shutting the bedroom door we were stripping and within seconds we were on the bed rolling around and greedy for each other. If anything our hunger for each other was greater tonight and by the time her body cried enough it was mottled with fresh bruises and her muscles were cramping. She curled up against me and fell asleep happy and very content knowing we were a day closer to our wedding.

Bella

I could hardly move the next day I was so stiff and sore but I tried not to let it show too much, I didn't want Jasper calling a halt to our activities. I should have known it was a hopeless task when he looked into my face and kissed each cheek then my forehead.

"You need to sleep and recover. Let me take your pain away as we fly, you'll feel much better then"

I nodded,

"Just don't tell me we have to stop."

"Stop? Are you crazy Bella? I can't get enough of you"

Smiling I lay my head on his shoulder as we took off and I felt all my soreness and stiffness leak away from my body leaving me tired and happy and I fell asleep missing the while flight. Jasper woke me up when we came in to land and I felt so much better.

"We'll pick up the car and drive to the hotel to pick up your stuff and Frans then drive a couple of hours and get a motel room."

"The same ones we had when you were following us?"

"Maybe, we'll see, but this time I'll be sharing with you not Fran."

All the people at the hotel were really nice especially when they knew why I was leaving and we soon piled the stuff in the back of the car and started the drive back. Jasper handed me his cell phine,

"Why don't you ring Charlotte and tell her what we've decided, about Charlies I mean. She can speak to him, start on the arrangements."

"Do you think we'll find a minister to do the service at this short notice?"

"We have a secret weapon there Bella. I think you'll find that Peter took a course a few years ago that gives him the legal right to marry couples."

"Peter? Why did he do that?"

"Peter collects useless abilities. If you want a laugh ask him about all the diploma's he's got, there's a filing cabinet full of them, he's probably qualified to train Big Foot too."

I thought about this as I rang Charlotte and she answered straight away.

"Bella? Oh Good. Have you made any decisions about the wedding yet only we don't have long and Fran keeps asking me if I've heard anything"

"Yes thats why I'm ringing. Could you check with Charlie that its OK to get married there and see if Peter is still legally able to marry us"

"Peter?"

"Apparently he's got a diploma or something."

" God I'd forgotten all about that! I'll have to make sure its still valid but OK. As soon as you get back we need to meet, and think about what music you want me to play."

"You?"

"Yes Bella, Edward Cullen isn't the only one who can play the piano"

"Charlie doesn't have a piano though"

"That's what I have Peter for, he'll find you one don't worry. In fact there's one at the Cullen house, he can move it to your place"

"Wont Edward mind?"

"Who says were going to ask him? Bye for now."

Jasper was laughing when I rang off,

"I like it when you smile or laugh Jasper, it suits you."

He reached over and stroked my cheek,

"Thank you for putting the smile there darlin'"

We spent two nights together on our way home and I was so exhausted I slept while Jazz drove but I wouldnt have had it any other way, we were insaitiable and it was the best feeling in the world when we climaxed together over and over. I'd be glad when I was a vampire too so I wouldn't have to waste time sleeping or feel worn out! When we got back to Forks there was more news. Fran answered the door with a big smile on her face and I saw the ring on her left hand,

"There must be something in the air" was all Jasper said as he kissed her cheek and took the bags upstairs for us. For some strange reason I found myself uncomfortable with that simple gesture of greeting.

"So, you and Charlie?"

"Yes, it came out of the blue yesterday. Do you mind?"

She sounded genuinely nervous so I shook my head and hugged her,

"You make Charlie happy, that's all that matters."

"I moved out by the way"

"Why?"

"It looks better. I didn't want to embarrass Charlie especially as you weren't here. From the look of you it was a good trip. Charlotte came by yesterday and Charlie is over the moon you're getting married here, he thought Renee would persuade you to do it in Florida. How was she by the way?"

"OK eventually but she wasn't very happy at first, I guess Jasper grew on her. Anyway you'll meet her at the wedding"

Fran's face fell a little,

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Its going to be so embarrassing."

"Rubbish. She left Charlie, he didn't do anything and if hes happy she should be too, besides she's remarried and Phil is a really nice guy."

"I put your stuff upstairs but you're not staying here are you?"

"No Jasper. Sorry I didn't have time to tell you. I've got a room in town for a little while but Charlie said I can leave the rest of my stuff here. It frees up the room for you anyway, conveniently close to Bella's too! I just hope you're quiet or you might find yourself staring down the barrel of Charlies rifle"

When dad got home I could see how happy he was and was amazed that he hugged Fran and kissed her in front of me, dad didn't do the touchy feely bits normally.

"Fran told you?"

"Yes dad and I'm really happy for you. So when are you getting married?"

"We thought we'd wait until the summer, let you have yours first. Charlotte tolds us what you'd decided, good news. I met Peter Whitlock too, your minister"

My heart was in my mouth at the thought of Peter and Charlie together but it seemed he'd made a good impression.

"The only thing that bothers me is getting a piano in here."

"I think Peter will organise that too dad."

"Yeah, he seems like an "I can do anything type".

It seems our friends were all making an effort to get on with Charlie.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Peter

When Charlotte told me what Bella had suggested, that I conduct the wedding I was really touched, I'd taken that diploma some years ago to the amusement of Charlotte and everyone she told about it.

"So who's laughing now eh? Wedding Minister, that's me"

"You mess around Peter and spoil their day and I'll personally detach the most important appendages and post them to the zoo, care of the lions!"

"Wow! You know me better than that"

"No Peter I know you that's why the threats."

The trouble was that no one really trusted me when it came to important affairs unless cunning and muscle were involved but I could do the other stuff too, I just chose not to most of the time. My way was much more fun and the thought of having The Major at my mercy was certainly tempting, we would have to see how much leeway Charlotte would allow me. The service was easy, I could do it with my eyes shut but I thought my friend deserved a little something extra, he'd waited long enough, or should that be he's kept us waiting long enough?

Charlotte

I spent a lot of time at Charlies going through things with Bella, Jasper having handed control of everything to us. Not because he wasn't interested but because he wanted whatever Bella wanted. I'd never seen my friend look so happy and I would do everything in my power to make his wedding a special day that neither of them would forget. The only fly in the ointment was Peter. He was a loose cannon at times and I wondered if any of the Cullens were coming. That would present even more problems because Peter hated almost all of them and especially Alice and Edward although those two were unlikely to come and watch their late partners marry each other...weren't they?

I brought the subject up as soon as I saw Bella and The Major.

"Its Bella's decision Charlotte. If she wants to invite them she can and Peter will just have to button his lip."

I looked at him sceptically,

"Do you ever remember him doing that? He's working under pain of dismemberment now."

"He'll need his arms and legs Charlotte"

"It's not his arms or legs under threat Bella"

As it dawned on her what I meant she blushed before bursting with laughter,

"Is he really that dangerous?"

The Major and I looked at each other and answered her in unison,

"You have no idea"

Bella

I thought long and hard about inviting the Cullens and discussed it with Fran, Charlotte, and even Charlie. They all said it was my decision but even Charlie, who hated Edward, pointed out that they were the only family Jasper had, so taking a deep breath I rang the number in Switzerland. The number that Jazz had given me a few days ago without a comment. When I heard Emmett's voice I almost put the phone down in panic but with a trembling voice I manage to squeak out his name,

"Emmett?"

"Bella? Is that you Bella? Oh God its good to hear from you. How are you? Where are you? Are you OK? Do you need anything? Sorry I'm babbling its just I never thought I'd hear your voice again. I'm so sorry about the way we left you but how did you get this number? Has something happened?"

My mind was spinning with all the questions when I heard Rose's voice,

"Emmett what's the matter with you? Who is it?"

"Its Bella,"

"Bella? How did she get this number?"

"I don't know, she didn't say"

"No Emmett because you haven't given her a chance to get a word in. Give me the phone for goodness sake. Bella? Its Rose."

"Hello Rose. I wasn't sure whether I should ring or not."

"It's good to hear your voice, but how did you get our number?"

"Jasper"

There was a long silence and I wondered if she would put the phone down on me but then she spoke again.

"You've seen Jasper?"

"Yes, that's why I'm ringing"

"Oh, why didn't he ring himself?"

"Would you have spoken to him?"

"Yes of course, although Emmett is still very upset with him. I guess you know all about that though. Did he tell you about Alice and Edward too?"

"Yes he did and I wish them all the best."

"Really?"

She sounded puzzled and I heard Emmett in the background,

"Is he getting her to try to make things right between us? Tell her I blame Jazz for losing my little sister."

"Rose I heard Emmett and he's wrong. You could have stayed or at least said goodbye but that's in the past. It's the future I'm worried about."

"Why what's happened? Is Jazz hurt?"

Emmett's voice came through again and he sounded worried,

"Rose what's happened to Jasper? Does he need help? Where is he?"

"Emmett will you please shut up and maybe Bella will get a chance to tell me"

"No, Jaspers not hurt or in trouble. Look, I'm not sure how to say this so I ll just spit it out. Jasper and I are getting married on Valentines day and we'd really like it if you could come."

"Married?"

I heard Emmett again,

"Married? Who's getting married?"

"Emmett shut up a minute. Where's the wedding?"

"Forks, at Charlies house. He knows about Jazz by the way and I know that might be an issue for you but Rose please, at least think about it. You're the only family he has apart from Peter and Charlotte."

"Well, congratulations Bella. I'll speak to Em and get back to you if that's OK?"

"Sure. Would you pass the invitation to Carlisle and Esme too?"

"Of course if you're sure."

"I am Rose and thank you for talking to me."

All I could do now was wait and hope, it would be awkward meeting then again but at the same time I thought if anyone should be here to see Jasper married and happy it should be the Cullens who had helped him so much in the early days.

I was surprised how quickly Rose came back to me, she and Emmett would certainly come, Emmett was bouncing up and down at the thought of seeing me again and he was happy for Jazz. So that was one hurdle cleared. She'd told Esme and Carlisle and they would be contacting me directly, that was the next hurdle to jump then. When the phone rang the next morning there was only me in the house. Jazz had gone to hunt with Peter,

"I'm going under sufferance so he doesn't get ambushed by the mangy mutts again. Hunting animals is fucking unnatural if you ask me, but then nobody ever does"

And Charlotte and Fran were on some deep and dark secret outing which I did not want to hear about.

"Swan residence"

"Bella is that you? Its Esme"

"Hello Esme."

"Rose told us the news. It came as something of a shock I must say, you and Jasper, but she said you sounded very happy. Carlisle and I would love to come to the wedding if that's still OK. It will be lovely to see you both again, we've missed you Bella."

We talked for a few minutes about the family but to be honest I wasn't really interested. It would make Jazz happy to see the family and mend fences but I couldn't forget that they had abandoned me, just on Edward's say so and blamed Jasper unjustly. No one had mentioned his name but I was pretty sure the phone lines between Esme and Edward would be buzzing which made me wonder why they didn't already know, Alice must have seen surely. When I asked Jasper he told me that when he'd spoken to Rose a long time ago she told him that Alice had said she wouldn't look for me, or into Jaspers future, neither of us were important in her world any longer. Nice! No wonder he hadn't said much about them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

As the day got closer Bella got more nervous but not about the wedding, about meeting the Cullens again. I offered to ring and ask them not to come but she shook her head and said she was just being silly. I was living back at the Cullen house with Peter and Charlotte, it was better that way because if I spent time with Bella, in bed, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her and that could lead to some embarrassing moments if Charlie came storming in, after all it was the only stipulation he had made and I didn't want to break his trust so we were both frustrated and hungry for each other and arrangements and hunting only took the edge off my need for her a short while by distracting me. The Quileutes weren't happy, firstly at the wedding and secondly because it meant more vampire's in the area although most were the Cullens and covered by the treaty. Speaking of the treaty Peter had brought up a valid point, they had already broken the treaty by attacking me when I hadn't bitten or even attempted to bite, a human.

Peter

As far as I was concerned the wolves were way overdue for a cull, Whitlock style, but The Major didn't want any problems with the wedding coming up.

"Major there wont be any problems, Garrett's coming. Just say the word and he and I can do the job for you, it wouldn't take long and Bella could have a wolf-skin coat for her wedding, problem solved."

"And you think the other guardian tribes are just going to sit there and do nothing? You'd be starting a war Peter and I've had it with war, I just want peace and quiet and time with Bella."

"If you say so, but how do you know they won't try something at the wedding?"

"Why would they?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Charlie maybe. They are friends after all."

"Maybe not any longer, his daughter's marrying a vampire after all."

"So what are they going to do, attack us in front of several humans? Don't forget Renee and Phil will be there as well as a couple of Bella's friends from Forks High days."

"I wouldn't put anything past them, if they can break the treaty just like that what else might they do?"

"I'll speak to Charlie, he can have a word, he knows there's something between us. They'd take more notice of him."

Jasper

I knew Peter had a point but I really didn't expect them to start anything at Charlies, still a word in their ear wouldn't go amiss. I found Charlie and Fran alone, Bella having gone for a shower, so I broached the subject.

"Charlie, have Harry or Billy said anything to you about the wedding?"

"No, I haven't spoken to either of them since the fishing trip why?"

"I was talking to Peter and he wondered if they might try something, to disrupt the wedding I mean."

He looked puzzled for a second then the penny dropped,

"Oh, you mean with the antagonism between them and your...kind"

"You can say vampires Charlie, I already know."

He looked at Fran and smiled,

"Well that's a relief I have enough secrets in my work without having them at home too. Do you think it would help if I spoke to them?"

"I think a word in Harry's ear about Jake and the rest of the pack wouldn't go amiss. I just don't want any problems to spoil Bella's day."

"OK I'll give him a ring, just to let him know if there's any trouble I'll take it personally."

Charlie

I hadn't thought about trouble from the Quileutes but Jasper was right. Jake had become quite a hot head from all accounts and I know Bella was really angry with him although I didn't know exactly why this time. I thought about ringing Billy or Harry but in the end I thought it might be better if I talked to the senior elder Old Quil. If there was anything in the pipeline he could quash it even more quickly than the others, in theory anyway. I rang his home and his grand-daughter answered, I'd known her since she was a kid and she was always polite but she sounded a little distant, or was that just my imagination? She took the phone to her grandfather and when he answered I knew it wasn't my imagination after all,

"Chief Swan"

So no Charlie then!

"Quil, I wanted to talk to you about Bella."

"Bella is dead to the tribe. We mourn her loss."

"My daughter is getting married not buried."

"Married to a Cold One, it's the same thing. Unless you are ringing to ask for our help in stopping the ceremony taking place of course."

"No, I'm not. I'm ringing to ask you to make sure the young men stay away from the house."

"Oh, you think they might start something?"

"I understand the Cold Ones are your enemy and I don't want them ruining my daughters day by starting anything."

"I see. Do you understand the ramifications of what you, she, is doing? Bella will become one of them, an animated corpse. A being, a monster, hated and despised by all sane human beings."

"Cut the lecture Quil. I'm asking you to make sure there is no trouble from the tribe at the wedding. I could tell you if it would carry more weight but I'd like to keep us in a friendly vein if possible."

"There can be no friendship between the Quileutes and the Swan family if they open their hearts to our enemies."

"OK, I can live with that Quil. Now I'm telling you, if there are any problems at my daughter's wedding caused by the tribe I will be coming on the Res, along with the National Guard if necessary, to arrest the young men responsible and yourself along with the other elders who have been warned officially by the Forks Chief of Police to keep away from my house from now until after my daughter and her new husband leave. Is that clear enough for you?"

"I am sorry you feel that way Chief Swan, our friendship was a valued one. I hear what you say and I will discuss it with the other elders."

He put the phone down and I hoped I'd done enough to ward off any trouble for Bella. Perhaps it would have been better if they'd got married in Florida after all.

Jasper

Charlie called at the house to tell me what had happened with the elders and Peter listened intently.

"Do you think he'll be able to keep the wol...young men away?"

"I think a more basic question is whether he or the other elders will even issue such an order. Could they cause real trouble if they turned up?"

"Charlie, if they turn up to ruin the wedding there will be a whole heap of trouble, blood and fur flying all over the place and at the end of it there won't be enough left to rebuild a single fucking wolf."

I closed my eyes, I should have known Peter would lay it on the line for Charlie and I guess he had a right to know what the danger was but I really wish he could have been introduced to the idea of the wolves a little more slowly.

"Wolf? The Quileutes turn into wolves?"

Peter looked at me, grimaced and then shrugged,

"Shit! You need to know Charlie. The Quileutes are a guardian tribe, they guard the rest of the tribe and as many humans as they can from us, or at least the human hunting vampires. They turn into huge fucking wolves and they are impressive fighters so some of us could get hurt or even destroyed. I think we need a few more numbers to give us an edge."

"Peter, there's you, me, Charlotte, Garrett and Tanya, and at least four Cullens coming. How many do you think we need?"

"Hey, there will be a shitload of humans too and once those mutts phase they could attack anyone, not just us."

"Whoa! Back up a minute, the wolves are a danger to the humans too? This is getting out of control Jasper. I'm not sure it will be safe here."

"Charlie, I don't expect trouble from the pack en mass. If anyone is going to try something it will, be Jake and his friends and we outnumber them easily. Besides, Peter, Garrett and myself are seasoned warriors, we aren't going to get caught out by a few adolescent wolves."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Charlie

When I got back to the house Bella had gone to bed early and Fran was still at the house waiting for me. It was nice to be greeted warmly when I got home after all the years of living alone.

"How did it go Charlie?"

She handed me a mug of coffee and a slice of home-made cake as we sat in the lounge.

"Fran I don't know how much you know about what's going on here but I'm seriously worried about this wedding."

"Oh, why?"

"Well the Quileutes seem more of a threat to Bella than I thought."

"You mean the pack?"

"So you know about the wolves too?"

"Yes I've met one close up, they are impressive"

"You met one?"

She told me what had happened to Jasper, having to let me in on the fact that Jasper had been living in Bella's room for a few days but also stressing that nothing had happened during that time. I was more, not less, worried when she finished talking, if Jake could cause a problem it seemed to me that he would.

"I'm gonna stop this wedding taking place here Fran, before someone gets hurt or killed."

"Don't Charlie. Bella would be heartbroken, there are enough vampires coming to keep the pack away."

"Jasper feels the same way as you but Peter isn't so sure. I think I might keep my rifle handy and I want you safe. If you see the wolves coming you get any humans away Fran. I won't see you hurt."

"Thank you Charlie. We have another problem though"

"Great, just what I needed! Well go on."

"I told my mother about us, I thought I'd better and she told my dad. Now he wants to meet you or he says he'll visit here."

"Well we knew we might have to go see them."

"I know but I hate the idea of you seeing where I came from, its nothing like Forks or your place."

"Hey, where you came from doesn't bother me, it's what you are now that's important. What's the worst that they can do?"

"Embarrass me and show you what I really am, a daughter of an alcoholic wife beater and sister to a drunken layabout."

"Then you did a good job of getting yourself away from them. Listen we'll go see them and if there's any trouble we'll walk away. We can get married anywhere, they don't even have to know where or when and if they turn up here I can deal with it."

She nodded but I could see how scared she was so I pulled her in for a hug, she was very huggable.

Bella

I missed Jasper terribly so when Charlie said he was going to visit Fran's parents the weekend before the wedding I was relieved. We wouldn't sleep together at Charlies even if he wasn't there but I could spend the weekend at the Cullen House. Peter and Charlotte conveniently went hunting so it was just the two of us and within an hour we were in bed, so hungry for each other we couldn't wait any longer. The more we made love the more I needed, wanted, him and the more intense the experience got. He called a halt as the bruises started to appear,

"Bella you can't walk down the aisle covered in bruises so we'd better ease up a little."

I agreed but it was so hard that he promised the honeymoon would be non stop sex for a fortnight, he started with a week but I built him up! In the meantime he found plenty of ways to send me crazy while keeping a clear, well clearish head himself. In some ways it was just as good because although he was trying to keep very controlled I wasn't held back by the same resolve. Evil I know but it was fun.

On the Sunday morning, knowing we still had one night, Charlie and Fran weren't due back until Monday our fun was interrupted but not by Peter and Charlotte. The strangers who appeared on the porch as I ate lunch in my robe were strangers and Jasper was in the shower so I answered the door cautiously. They were vampires of course, but while the blonde beauty had golden eyes her companions were a muddy red, so he was a human hunter or had been until recently.

"You must be Bella. I'm Tanya and this is my friend Garrett."

"Oh, yes Jaspers told me about you. Come in."

She was drop dead gorgeous with waist length platinum hair and a figure to die for, one of the Denali coven that were "related" to the Cullens. He was almost as gorgeous as Jasper with shoulder length wavy brown hair and the usual vampire physique that had your heart beating faster girls! Jasper came down the stairs at a run having heard them coming and pulled me into a reassuring hug.

"So Garrett, Tanya, you've met Bella, my mate."

"Yes and I must admit you have good taste Major although I was a little surprised to hear she was human."

"For now Garrett, just for now. Bella's going to become one of us soon."

"So Bella, you decided Jasper was a better option than Edward? I don't blame you although it must have been a difficult choice."

"No choice Tanya, it just took me a little while to see the better man"

I wasn't sure I liked this Tanya, her eyes roved over Jasper's body hungrily and I wanted to slap her silly. Garrett merely smiled but I could see he wasn't happy with her words.

"So do you have room for us until the wedding? Tanya wanted to get here early, she was curious about Bella and I think she was hoping the Cullens might get here early too, we haven't seen them for a while"

"No, last time was at Edward and Alice's wedding. It was quite spectacular and she really was the radiant bride. You didn't go Jasper, too many memories I suppose. I think Edward was a better match for her."

I felt Jasper stiffen but I knew he was too much of a gentleman to slap her down so I obliged,

"Really? I guess you're right Tanya, after all you know Edward so much better than we do. I know you were sweet on him for years, he told me about your crush. Was it hard seeing him with Alice? I'm sure it must have been, still you have Garrett. I hope our wedding won't be too parochial for you"

The tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife then Garrett burst out laughing and hugged Tanya,

"Well my love, I think you've met your match at last"

I waited then saw the smile on Tanya's face, a genuine one too,

"You'll do Bella Swan. I like you"

I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw Tanya's bitchiness had been partly an act to see what I was made of and we all went to sit down laughing. Whether the laughter would remain when the Cullens arrived I didn't know and I wondered if Edward and Alice would turn up just to see what was going on. As Jasper pulled me onto his lap and stroked my face as we chatted I decided I didn't really care, I had what I wanted, to hell with the rest of the Cullens and anyone else who had a problem with us.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

I had been concerned how Bella would take to Tanya and Garrett but within an hour they were all the best of friends and laughing heartily at my expense. When Bella found out I had travelled with Garrett a while before I met Alice she started pumping him for details and of course my "friend" was more than happy to fill her in although after the first five minutes I didn't recognise any of the "scrapes "I was supposed to have got into! He was almost as good a liar as Peter and I knew once he and Charlotte got back I wouldn't stand a chance. I was hoping they might stay away until the next day but my luck running true to form they turned up about an hour later and mayhem ensued. Bella was holding her sides which ached from so much laughter as the terrible twins took her on an imaginary journey the three of us had made to Yellowstone Park in pursuit of a legendary three-legged Big Foot who was terrorizing the local inhabitants and stealing footwear,

"Well he couldn't get three boots that matched and that really pissed him off. When we caught up with him Garrett and I wanted to stay back and follow him home, which just happened to be a rather large and upper class cave in the mountains, but I digress. The Major decided we should try to reason with him and although we pointed out that he didn't speak Big Foot language he wouldn't listen. The conversation went something like this, come on Garrett you be Big Foot and I'll be The Major"

This resulted in an argument about who was going to play which part and by the time that scrap finished they'd forgotten the story! It was like being in a kindergarten! Of course Bella, not having learned when to keep quiet with these two reminded them and they re-enacted the supposed conversation which consisted of me miming actions and Big Foot grunting until it finally,

"Got fed up of the ass-hole monkeying around and swung its third foot kicking him over a cliff then overbalancing because its boots were odd sizes and followed him down to land on top of him."

Of course the two heroes followed us down and saved me from getting my head ripped off by the now furious creature which only stopped when Peter offered it my boots then it went off happily swinging them over its shoulder.

"I don't remember that Peter."

"I'm not surprised. Getting crapped on by Big Foot would make anyone forget what was going on. I wasn't going to tell Bella what it did before letting you up but you forced my hand Major."

At this point I gave up, picked Bella up and slung her over my shoulder,

"Well this Big Foot is taking its mate to its cave so the rest of you have fun."

Everyone shouted bye to Bella as I took her upstairs before Peter really got into his stride. I'd heard a version of that story which was triple x rated and I had no intention of letting her hear it today, or any other day if I could avoid it!

Bella

"I like your friends Jazz, even Tanya"

"She makes you uncomfortable though doesn't she?"

"Yes, I thought it was because she was related to the Cullens at first but it's not."

"No, its jealousy, I could feel it but I promise you there's no need."

"She just seems to devour you with her eyes and I don't like that."

"That's Tanya's gift, sex appeal, she draws men to her and usually they can't help themselves. It's got weaker since she met Garrett, shows he's the right one for her. Before then she would devour any poor man in sight."

"Did she devour you?"

"No, I stayed well clear of her and being able to read her emotions helped. She was often not really interested but still the guys who felt her attraction got sucked in, besides I had Alice warning me of the future if I even thought about Tanya like that, it sounded quite painful but she was never as jealous as you are right now. But you have no need to worry."

"I know that, but a little voice keeps whispering that she's so sexy and beautiful, far more than me"

He pulled me close,

"Darlin' no woman calls to me the way you do and I don't even notice Tanya."

"How come?"

"I have you, I think if you find your mate her gift stops working on you. It has for me, plus I can imagine what you'd do to both of us if you even suspected there was anything going on"

I lifted his chin and looked into those hypnotic golden eyes,

"You have no idea Jazz but I can assure you it wouldn't be pretty. You'd both wish the wolves had caught you"

He looked genuinely pleased by my remarks and we fell onto the bed, happy to be alone together. If I'd thought about it I guess I might be embarrassed knowing that the others could hear everything but I didn't have room in my head for anything other than Jasper.

Jasper

Bella was stretching my resolve to the limit and beyond, enjoying the power she had over me while I was trying hard not to hurt her and I was almost relieved when I drove her home the next morning and waited to hear how Charlie and Fran had got on at her parents. I'd grown fond of Fran for the friendship she had offered Bella when she had no one else, besides she was one of only a handful of humans who knew about our world and weren't frightened of us. In the back of my mind I hoped the Volturi wouldn't hear about her or Charlie, if they did the outcome would be instant death. When they came in Fran looked relaxed and Charlie was smiling so I guessed things had gone well. It transpired that her father had been locked up for a violent assault on a guy he argued with in a bar and her mother was a different woman without him. Her brother still lived at home and had tried to take the place of his father but Charlie had a quiet word with him and he backed off.

"So is your mum coming to the wedding?"

"I hope so, things are a bit tough for her at the moment but she's just got a new job and money is coming in again. So Bella, what have you been doing while we were gone or shouldn't I ask?"

"Meeting more of Jasper's friends, Garrett and Tanya, they're really nice, well he is, she's a bit of a tease."

"I hope you kept Jasper firmly in his place"

"Oh I did, but it will be interesting to see how you fare against her dad"

Charlie shook his head,

"Not me, I'm steering clear, its safer."

"You have to meet her at the wedding"

Fran grabbed his hand tightly,

"Don't worry Bella, I know to watch him closely."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

We weren't expecting the Cullens until Thursday at the earliest but a knock on the door heralded their arrival, at least Esme and Carlisle, about an hour after Dad and Fran got back. There were a few awkward moments then I think they realized I didn't hold a grudge any longer at the way they'd left and everyone relaxed. I'd explained to Charlie that I wanted them here for Jaspers sake and he'd promised to try being nice to them for that reason. I know deep inside he would never forgive them for what they'd done to me, he was my dad after all! Things were going fine until Esme dropped the bombshell which sat ticking between us

"Have you heard from Edward and Alice? I told them about the wedding and they really wanted to come but they weren't sure they'd be welcome"

Carlisle frowned at her, it appeared he'd asked her not to bring the subject up and she'd gone ahead anyway.

"Why would they want to come to Bella's wedding?"

"Well Charlie, they're both very fond of Bella and Jasper and wanted to offer their congratulations in person."

"I see. Well it's not my decision and I 'll go along with Bella and Jaspers decision but frankly I'm surprised they'd even ask."

"Oh why? After all every one has what they want now, everyone's happy."

Charlie looked at me and I shook my head to stop him saying anything else. Here and now wasn't the time or place to discuss this. I was frankly shocked myself and I knew Jasper felt my emotion because he held me a little tighter.

"I think Bella and I need to discuss that Esme. Shall we leave it for now?"

Carlisle jumped in quickly changing the subject to hear about Fran, always the diplomat!

Jasper

I thought Bella was going to hit the roof at the idea of Alice and Edward coming to the wedding but when we spoke about it later, having gone for a walk to get some privacy after Esme and Carlisle drove back to their hotel, she surprised me. Once I told her Peter and Garrett were staying in the house she decided it would be too crowded to stay there too! I didn't blame her because Peter would see it as an ideal opportunity to get a few digs in and Peters sly digs had the finesse of a wrecking ball as we all knew of old.

"So Alice and Edward? I'll speak to Esme, tell her it's not a good idea"

"I thought that at first Jazz but I think we should invite them if they want to come"

I was lost for words at that,

"You do?"

"Yes. I'd really like them to see how happy we are despite them."

That's my Bella, taking her opportunity to rub their faces in our happiness but if it's what she wanted then fair enough. I had a sneaky suspicion that Edward at least wouldn't be too happy to see Bella the radiant bride. I thought he might prefer the idea of her pining for him her whole life, unable to find anyone better than him, especially not me. Edward had very strong feelings where I was concerned and they weren't friendly ones!

Bella

I was still waiting for the most important guests still to arrive, it would be even more awkward with Rose and Emmett but I really wanted them reunited and reconciled with Jasper. He had been badly hurt by Emmett's hostility and Rose's coldness as a result. I had hoped they might arrive early in the week but there was still no sign of them by Wednesday and I wondered if Emmett had changed his mind and decided not to come after all. On Thursday I didn't see Jasper, he, Carlisle, and Esme went hunting together for the first time since he'd left and although he refused at first I thought it was a good way of building bridges so reluctantly he said goodbye to me that evening and I knew I wouldn't see him again before the wedding. This hunting trip was so he wouldn't have to leave me again until after the honeymoon, which was a good thing! Fran answered the door to the bell while Charlie and I finished dinner, she was one very good cook and I could see Charlie putting on a few pounds with her around but at least he would eat more healthily than at the local diner!

Hearing Emmett's booming voice I froze looking at Charlie in sudden panic,

"What's up Bells?"

"Oh nothing dad. I was just hoping Jazz would be here when Rose and Emmett arrived. Never mind, can I leave the washing up and take them straight through to the lounge?"

He nodded smiling encouragingly,

"Sure. I'll come in later."

I went through as Fran showed them into the lounge and stood looking at my favourite brother and his beautiful wife.

"Bella"

Rose stepped forward and hugged me, kissing my cheek,

"It's good to see you again"

"At last"

Emmett almost knocked her over in his haste to reach me and take me in a bear hug.

"Bells, you're looking great."

"Thanks Emmett but if you don't ease up I'll be in plaster for the wedding"

He put me down very gently,

"Sorry Bells, it's just I never thought I'd see you again and now you're going to be one of the family again"

"Not quite"

Rose's voice held a warning but whether it was meant for me or him I didn't know.

"What? Why not?"

Rose's reply to that question would tell me how she really felt about Jazz and I.

"Jasper hasn't forgiven us yet. Don't forget Emmett, we sent him away"

"Nah Rose, don't blame yourself, it was my decision, you just backed me. Is he gonna forgive us Bells?"

"It's not for me to say Emmett. Jasper has to answer that question for himself."

"But he invited us so he must do"

"Em it's not that easy. I'm pretty sure Bella had a lot to do with us receiving an invitation."

Emmett looked at her and his huge frame sagged,

"Oh right. Do you forgive us Bella?"

"Yes, because it doesn't matter any longer that you left and things have worked out but that's my forgiveness for what you did to me"

His brow creased and Rose sighed in exasperation,

"What Bella means is that she forgives us for dumping her but not for cutting Jasper out of our lives. It's the answer of a true mate Bella. I just hope Jazz can find it in himself to forgive us because I miss him so much."

Emmett looked even more guilty at her words and I saw it had been his decision, made because he blamed the wrong person for having to leave me. All this time he had blamed the wrong brother and I wondered if even now he blamed Edward at all."

"Edward and Alice want to come"

Rose stared in shock,

"To the wedding?"

"Yes. Esme asked us for them"

"What did you say?"

"Go to hell I should think"

"No Emmett, we said yes because they are insignificant now. They mean nothing to us and it would be good for them to see that we are happy together."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

I told Rose and Emmett of Esmes decision to book in at a hotel because Peter and Charlotte were staying at the house and she laughed,

"I'll bet she acted like a scalded cat, Esme can't handle Peter and his sarcasm. I remember the only time they met, I think it took a week for her to stop jumping at shadows. Carlisle just sat there and smiled but he wasn't sure how to handle Jaspers friends and once Alice came down against them I think they were both relieved.

"What did you make of Peter Rose?"

"He and Em got on very well which annoyed everyone else especially Edward, he was far too common for our dear sensitive brother."

"Yeah I can imagine. It could make the wedding interesting."

"Alice and Edward in the same room as Peter and Charlotte? I hope you've got a referee handy Bella!"

"Oh I think between us we can keep the peace don't you? Besides Charlie will be bringing his rifle just in case the wolves decide to make an appearance"

Rose

"Well now let me think, Jazz, Peter, Bella, Charlie, Fran, Rose, and myself, yeah I think we can probably keep things under control and Esme would be mortified if her precious son and daughter ruined a wedding. But the wolves might be a different matter. What started them on the war path this time? Jazz didn't break the treaty did he?"

"Emmett, look at Bella. Does it look as if he bit her? For heavens sake man."

"I was only asking. So what did upset them Bells?"

"Jazz and I. Well it upset Jake and he started, he and some of the others attacked Jazz, twice"

"Well I don't see any wolf skins hanging up so what went wrong?"

"He hadn't hunted and they ambushed him, he was pretty badly mauled."

"Please don't tell me you fought off the wolves Bella?"

"Not really, well just Jake. First time I threatened to expose them, second time I broke his leg with a tire iron"

Emmett's face broke into a huge grin,

"I always knew you had it in you Bells, you were much too good for that pansy brother of mine."

"So, are you going to the hotel with Carlisle and Esme? Or would you like to stay here? Charlie wont mind, besides you don't need beds."

"We'd love to stay Bella thank you but I think Emmett might need to see Jazz beforehand. By the way why aren't Esme and Carlisle staying at the old house?"

"No idea Rose but its pretty overgrown, it looks sad and neglected."

"Maybe it brings back too many memories for Carlisle."

Emmett could still surprise me seeing more than I expected even after all these years together.

"Did you know that Edward is head of the family now? Jazz told me, I think Carlisle feels he didn't do a good job and he's handed responsibility over"

"To Edward? The boy's a control freak at the best of times, what the hell was Carlisle thinking?"

"No idea Em but it could make things interesting, especially if they do turn up. Where is Jazz by the way?"

"He went hunting with Carlisle and Esme, a peace offering I think."

Charlie

I thought I'd given the new arrivals long enough to hear all the news so I wandered through with Fran and Bella did the introductions.

"So Emmett, Rose, you staying here?"

"We'd like to but I think we need to make our peace with Jasper first."

"I understand and just to make things easy all round I should probably tell you that Fran and I know your secret."

Rose looked shocked but her husband heaved a sigh of relief,

"Thanks for that Charlie, I was worried about having to pretend at meal times and watch myself all the time. I think you and I are going to get along fine and as long as I can get my brother to forgive me life will be just about perfect."

We sat down to talk while Bella went to gaze out the window waiting for Jasper to get back, she always seemed agitated when he was out of sight. I wondered if it was because of what had happened with the wolves or if it had to do with them being mates. Jasper had told me it caused physical pain when mates were parted.

Bella

I listened to the talk but my mind was on Jasper, I hoped he would forgive Emmett and Rose, it would be great if our marriage could bring together the family again, or at least most of it. As for Edward and Alice I wasn't worried about seeing them again but I was concerned what Peter and even Jazz might do if they thought either of them were hurting me. Especially Peter who tended to think along the lines of kill them first and ask questions later when there was any trouble. I wondered how much longer Jazz would be, I still didn't trust Carlisle and Esme, well Esme as much as anything, I thought Carlisle had never been able to forgive himself for not acting more as head of the family when Edward decided to leave me. It had cost him, them, dearly and I knew he felt the burden of that responsibility. I heard Charlie ask about Edward and tuned in to listen,

"So Emmett you heard about Edward taking over the family? Sounds a bit weird to me."

"Charlie my brother is weird full stop. He was always trying to tell us what to do, comes of being able to hear what people are thinking I guess."

"Edward could read minds?"

"Yeah didn't you know? He could read everyone's mind except Bella and that really used to piss him off."

"Why not Bella?"

"We never got to the bottom of that Charlie but Bella was always special."

"Do you have a trick too Em?"

"Nah, not me. Alice sees the future though. Not always correctly but enough to make things easy for us."

"And you Rose?"

"Rose has her beauty and that's all she needs"

I turned to see Rose looking embarrassed at Emmett's words but he was right. I'd never really thought about it before but all the guys at school had commented on it, maybe her beauty was a gift, like Emmett's strength and Carlisle's compassion.

It was getting dusk and Fran had to leave for work so Em offered to drive her there,

"You better not drive like that crazy friend of Jaspers, Drac."

Emmett looked at me in bewilderment,

"She means Peter."

"Nah, he's an amateur. You'll be safe with me. Come on"

As they left Rose came over and touched my shoulder,

"Bella don't worry you know sometimes they're gone for hours."

"I know but he was hoping you'd turn up and I don't think he wanted to be away for hours with Esme and Carlisle anyway. I just have this horrible feeling in my stomach. I almost lost him to the wolves Rose, you don't think they'd try again do you?"

"I don't know Bella but I'm sure they'll be back soon. If not Em and I will go look for them. Where are Peter and Char by the way?"

"They went to hunt too, Seattle or Portland I think, maybe even over the border to Canada. I never asked but Garrett and Tanya went with them."

"Tanya's here? Are her sisters coming too? Carmen and Eleazar maybe?"

"I don't think so. Tanya's only here because she's Garrett's mate I think."

"How do you get on with her?"

"Once we'd had a few words we got along OK. She's got an interesting gift."

"Oh yeah I've heard about the man-eater. Can't wait to meet her"

"Charlie she'd swallow you whole and spit you out in bubbles"

"Sounds like it could be fun Rose."

"Only until Fran got hold of you dad"

That shut him up pretty quick and I went back to looking out the window becoming more agitated by the minute.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Rose

I could see Bella becoming more agitated,

"Bella stop worrying, Em will be back soon and we'll go look for them. See here he is"

She rushed to the door and pulled it open while Charlie spoke to me,

"The wolves have attacked twice Rose. Do you think they might have done it again?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme may not be true fighters but they are fast and strong so the wolves would find it hard to take out all three of them easily and from what I've heard the only reason they got as far as they did before was because Jazz needed to hunt. I have to tell you Charlie, my brother is a true warrior, he's as fast as Edward and almost as strong as Emmett so my money would be on him in a fight, even with the wolves. You stay here with Bella and if they get back ring us."

Charlie nodded and left the room coming back seconds later with a hunting rifle and I nodded my approval.

"Rose I'm not strong or fast but I am a good shot so any wolf or vampire trying to get in here will wish it hadn't. You go, Bella will be fine with me."

Bella

I quizzed Emmett but he hadn't seen anything and neither Esme nor Carlisle were answering their cell phones. I'd tried Jazz a few times but it was switched off too.

"We often switch off our cell phones when were hunting so they don't go off and spook our prey. Don't worry Bells we'll find them."

I couldn't help worrying although I felt better knowing Em and Rose were out looking for them.

"I'm going to ring the Res"

Dads words startled me and I looked at him quizzically,

"Well if the wolves are involved maybe I can find out. If not, maybe they'll help us"

"Dad they tried to kill Jasper twice what makes you think they'll help us?"

"Doesn't hurt to try Bells."

I watched as he went through to the kitchen then followed although it was agony being away from the window as if looking out might bring him back to me.

Charlie

I rang Old Quil, straight to the top, worked best usually,

"Quil its Chief Swan"

"Oh, what do you want Chief Swan?"

"I want to know if the pack are out on patrol"

"Why?"

"Because three of my guests have gone missing in the forest and I've got a suspicious mind. I'm sending the deputies out and I'd hate for one of the wolves to get shot."

"I see. I take it these guests of yours are vampires?"

"Actually they are Cullens so I guess they should be covered by the treaty. The same treaty Jake and the others broke when they attacked Jasper."

"Yes, I was saddened to hear that the treaty had been broken. I was hoping that perhaps we could renegotiate with Carlisle if he comes back to Forks."

"He's already here. In fact he's one of those that are missing along with his wife Esme. So where are Jake and the others?"

"They are not responsible if Dr Cullen and the others that have gone missing but I will ask them to look out for your guests. In the meantime perhaps you could keep your deputies and their rifles away from the forest."

"Yeah perhaps I could, at least for now, but if I find out the pack is responsible you wont be able to move for hunters and rifles Quil, that's a promise."

When he put down the phone he looked at me and smiled,

"I believe him. I don't think the pack is responsible."

I nodded and went back to my post at the window praying nothing had happened to them, especially Jazz.

Jake

"So now the pack is doing the Cullens favours?"

Quil looked at me as I couldn't help my anger spilling out.

"Chief Swan rang, he thought we were responsible for the disappearances. Are we?"

"No Quil. The pack are on the Res, have been for hours and we didn't run into any leeches on our last patrol. Like you ordered we stayed well clear of Bella's place and the Cullen house."

"Have there been any signs of other vampires in the vicinity?"

"Only a couple and they go straight to Charlie's so they are obviously friends."

"Sam I want you to split the pack up and search the forest. If the Cullens are close and in trouble I want them found and taken back to Chief Swans house."

I was furious,

"It's not our job to babysit the leeches Sam"

"Its our job to obey any orders the elders choose to give us Jake. Remember that."

"Look, if they are missing then it had to be other leeches. Do we really want to get caught up between warring groups of them? Our job is to keep the tribe safe."

"Jake, if anything happens to the Cullens the tribe will automatically be in the frame, you have made sure of that."

"Me? How Sam?"

"You have tried twice to kill Jasper Hale, a clear violation of the treaty as he hadn't bitten or attempted to bite any human at the time. That puts us in the firing line if something does happen. Either Charlie and his deputies and any other hunters he can rustle up will saturate these woods looking for wolves, they'll probably put a bounty on them. Not to mention Bella's threat to expose us, she may not be believed by many but it doesn't take many to force us to stop phasing or be caught out. If we avoid all that there is still the Volturi. Caius especially hates shape shifters, wolves even more, and any excuse to wipe us out would be welcomed by him. We are fighting for our survival now so get out there and find them, alive and well.

Quil

I watched as they left, sure that although unhappy with their task they would never the less perform it to the best of their abilities. I rang Harry to fill him in and luckily Billy was with him. They came straight over and we sat together by the fire,

"So what happens if the pack don't find the missing leeches Quil?"

"Then its up to us to persuade Charlie that we weren't responsible for their loss."

"How do we do that? He knows the pack have already broken the treaty twice."

"I think you and Quil are missing something Harry. Our biggest threat isn't going to be Charlie but Bella. She's the one we have to persuade before she reveals us to the world and I don't think it was an idle threat."

"Do you think she'll believe us Billy?"

"She has no reason to, Sam and Jake both lied to her before. Besides she has dangerous allies now."

"You mean the other Cullens Billy?"

"No Harry, I mean Captain Whitlock and Garrett. Both of whom are seasoned and bloodied warriors. If they decide we are lying they will come for revenge and we will lose many of our young men, if not all of them."

"The pack can take them out if necessary Billy."

"You think so Harry? I'm not so sure and I don't want to find out the hard way so pray the pack finds the missing leeches and soon."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

About an hour later with no word from anyone the phone rang and I ran to answer praying it would be good news but it was Fran,

"Bella could I speak to Charlie?"

"Sure Fran"

I handed the phone to my dad and went back to my station at the window, feeling really sick now, where was Jazz? I wished Peter and the others would return, they would know what to do but I hadn't been able to contact them either and I guessed it was the same, turn the cell phones off so you don't startle the prey. I heard Charlie put the phone down and looked as he came in to the room scared by his expression.

"What's the matter dad?"

"There have been several calls to the station in the past hour, a fire in the woods close to the road, seen by several drivers and another call which they thought might be a hoax, a woman seen running very fast across the main highway and I mean very fast. Does any of that ring a bell with you?"

I nodded,

"Did the callers say anything else about the fires? The colour of the flames maybe dad?

"Yeah, purple."

I felt my legs give way and dad caught me before I hit the floor and everything went black.

Charlie

I had a bad feeling when Fran told me about the calls, the fire seemed strange although neither of us knew if it had any deep significance but the running woman, that set alarm bells ringing. We both thought of Esme, we knew vampires were very fast, had she been running for her life? And if so, from what? Picking Bella up I laid her on the couch and rang Emmett's number,

"Charlie I was just about to ring you, we're headed back. Keep the doors and windows locked we'll be there in about two minutes."

He rang off before I could ask him anything so I checked the locks then carried my rifle in and knelt beside Bella who was just coming round. Tears fell down her cheeks and she was as white as a ghost.

"Dad, some thing's happened to Jazz I just know it"

"Well Emmett and Rose will be back in a few minutes and I think they might have news for us so dry your eyes and pull yourself together, you wont be any help laying there feeling sorry for yourself."

I knew I was being hard on my daughter but if not she might well collapse altogether and I couldn't help find the others and look after her. Hearing the truck pull up outside I opened the curtain enough to see it was them, then went to open the front door.

Bella

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and got up taking deep breaths to steady myself and waited for the others to come in. I heard Dads voice first,

"What the hell happened?"

"Let's get inside and we can tell you what we know."

Emmett came in carrying Esme and laid her gently on the couch where I had been a few seconds before. I knelt beside her and saw she had several deep bite wounds and a terrible one on her temple but she opened her eyes and tried to smile at me.

"I'm OK Bella, really."

I looked at Emmett,

"What happened? Where are Carlisle and Jazz?"

"We don't know but there are other vampires in the woods tonight, at least three killed and burned. There's no sign of Carlisle or Jazz but they weren't on the pyres, I think they may have started them though."

"Where are they and who else is in the woods?"

"Victoria"

I looked at Esme unable to take in the name she uttered at first.

"Who's Victoria?"

Emmett turned to answer Charlie's question,

"You remember when Bella went missing and ended up in Phoenix?"

"Yeah"

"She was on the run from a tracker, a vampire who gets his kicks tracking down particular humans usually. Well, to cut a long story short we caught up with him when he was about to kill Bella and killed him instead. Victoria was his mate and she wanted to kill Bella to pay Edward for killing her mate. She didn't know and then didn't seem to care that Edward and Bella aren't together any longer."

"But why would this Victoria go after Carlisle, Esme and Jasper?"

"No idea, that's the strange thing but she was there, I smelled her scent."

"Who else? Victoria worked alone or with Laurent, was he there?"

"No but there were others. About a dozen, maybe more, mostly men, but at least one female. I don't know any more than that. I was hoping once her head wound heals Esme might be able to tell us more."

Esme

I was trying to remember what I'd seen but the blow to the head that sent me reeling into the bushes made my head spin and everything became a blur. We had finished hunting and ready to turn back to Forks when Jazz stiffened then called for us to run. I didn't catch what he had but Carlisle did and grabbed my arm, dragging me along.

"Come on Esme we need to get out of here. Jasper how many are there?"

He turned at my question,

"Too many Carlisle, we need to split up. You take Esme and run, go as fast as you can and get into town, its safer."

Before Jasper could say any more I heard a terrible snarl and two red-eyed vampires came flying towards us, mouth open and hands clawed ready. I screamed as Jasper snatched one from the air snapping his neck as they hit the ground. As he got up he dropped a match on the body which flared up as the flesh caught light. In the flickering light from the flames I saw Carlisle fighting the other newcomer and Jasper went to his aid then I saw three more and screamed a warning.

"Run Esme. On the road and into town. Now"

I did as Carlisle commanded but turned for one last look. Jasper was setting fire to another body and Carlisle had another pinned to the ground but I could see movement in the trees and knew there were others on their way.

Rose

Esme told her story haltingly with many stops to gather her thoughts and touch the still healing wound on her head. It sounded as if someone were determined to get hold of either Carlisle or Jasper seeing as no one chased after Esme. She had run out in front of the truck and Emmett narrowly avoided hitting her, amazed she had run so far with such a wound.

"Who is doing this Rose? It's not the wolves."

"No, I don't know who. I can't think of anyone with the kind of numbers Esme describes."

"I can"

We all turned to see Peter stride into the room along with Garrett and Charlotte, Tanya hanging back a little. Bella turned to him and went even whiter,

"Maria?"

He nodded,

"She's the only one with that kind of manpower anywhere even close to here."

"But why now? Why would she suddenly decide she wanted to find Jasper.?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight.

Bella

I didn't understand why Maria would choose now to try and grab Jasper and I was looking for answers,

"Why Peter? Where will she take him? I don't understand"

Peter came over to me and took my hands in his and suddenly he wasn't the amiable clown any longer but a warrior,

"Bella I don't have any answers yet, but I promise you I will and I'll bring him back if she's got him and that isn't a given, he's very good Bella, scarily so."

Then he turned to Esme,

"Did you hear anything? Anything at all Esme? It's very important you tell me every single thing you heard"

Esme closed her eyes and rubbed the wound on her temple,

"We were turning back. Carlisle and Jasper were talking about Edward and Alice. I think he was telling Carlisle that he'd made a mistake giving up his leadership when he stopped and looked round. His face changed, went hard and angry and he told us to run. I saw the two guys come through the trees and another hit me on the side of the head with something, a fist I think and I went over. I rolled down a slight incline until I crashed into a tree which stopped me. When I got back up they were fighting. There was a figure watching in the background but I didn't see her face."

"It was a woman? Are you sure?"

"I think so. She had long hair, wild and curly."

"Curly?"

"Yes or wavy. She was tall and slim."

"That doesn't sound like Maria Peter"

He nodded at Charlotte,

"No it doesn't but it had to be her. She's the only one with anything like an army. Did she speak Esme?"

"I don't think so but she wasn't happy. I don't know how I know that but I'm certain, things weren't going her way, someone wasn't...Yes she did say something. "This isn't what we agreed." Yes."

"Who was she talking to?"

"I don't know, not the men fighting. It was someone I couldn't see, behind her or at the side. There was something though, her face...oh...I didn't recognise her then."

"Who Esme?"

She looked at me and suddenly I knew who she had seen,

"Victoria. It was Victoria you saw"

She nodded,

"Yes I remember now, it was. But who was she talking to?"

Peter

This was getting more confusing not less, I had a really bad feeling and we came back at top speed but I knew whatever I'd felt had already happened or started at least and when I heard Esmes words I just knew Maria was involved in some way but I didn't know this Victoria so Bella explained about her while Rose tended to Esme and Charlotte explained things to Charlie.

"What you are telling me then is that this Victoria has a grudge with you because Edward Cullen killed her mate James?"

"Yes, she thought we were mates. Edward was concerned she might try something but then I forgot all about her. Besides Edward didn't kill him, the others did, Emmett, Jazz and Alice."

"I don't suppose she saw it that way though. So she was looking for revenge and when she finds you she sees you are tied up with Edwards brother, so its going to be more difficult but she still wants you. She's fixated on you. She finds out about The Major if she hasn't heard of him and she knows she can't do it alone so she finds some help...from the one person who would jump at the chance of getting her talons into The Major again. Maria."

"If she has got him what will she do Peter?"

"I don't know Bella. She could never trust him to work for her again...unless she threatened you but she's sure to find out you've got Garrett and myself not to mention Charlotte, Emmett, and Rose, looking after you so that's not an option. I'd say she'll make an example of him. Take him back to her headquarters and kill him publicly but that's not as simple as it sounds."

"Why? She's got the numbers"

"True Em but have you ever seen The Major fight? I mean really fight Emmett?"

"I guess not."

"If you had you wouldn't need to ask. The first thing we need to find out is if she's got hold of him at all or Carlisle. If she has then I guess we have a trip to Mexico, if not then I guess its down to us to find out where they went."

Bella

"Peter I'm coming with you"

He looked over shaking his head but I wrapped my arms around my chest to hold the pain at bay,

"I have to Peter. I need to find him, she can't take him away from me, I won't let her. That bitch is mine."

"Bella"

I turned to Charlie,

"Dad I have to find him. If Maria has him then I have to go with them."

My dad went quiet for a few seconds then turned back to Peter,

"Right. What's the plan?"

"Plan? Hey Charlie, you're asking the wrong person, I'm a fighter not a planner."

"OK then. Emmett, you take Rose and Esme in your truck along with Garrett and Tanya. Peter, you and Char take Bella and I. That way both vehicles have fighters in them. We all go."

"Charlie this isn't your fight."

"Peter, Jasper is my son in law, that makes it my fight. Now I may not be as strong or fast but I am armed and I know how to plan so..."

Dad waited as Peter took this in then he shrugged,

"OK the more the merrier I guess but which way do we go? Garrett, you and me better go tracking first, see if we can pick up a trail."

"No, we stick together. Get what you need Bella, you have five minutes. Peter I want to ring the Res, the wolves were out looking for Jasper for me after Bella got worried. They might just have some information that will help."

Dad and Peter went through to the kitchen to make the call while I flew upstairs to grab a few things relieved there hadn't been a fight about my going.

Peter

I listened in as Charlie spoke to the leader of the mutts.

"Quil its Chief Swan. Any news?"

"The pack didn't find the missing Cullens."

"That's not what I asked. Now you can either tell me what they did find or I can come down there and get it personally but I will be arresting the elders for obstructing an investigation, your choice."

There was a short silence and I thought the old guy was going to call Charlies bluff but he sighed,

"There were a lot of vampires in the forest, it became too dangerous for the pack although they weren't being hunted."

"No the Cullens were the ones being hunted. We already know that, go on."

"Sam saw Carlisle and the one they call The Major running with many others in pursuit but no one saw the doctor's wife."

"Which direction were they headed?"

"They skirted the reservation and went up to the cliffs. I think your friends tried to escape into the sea."

"Did they make it?"

"We saw several fires on the cliff top but no one knows who."

"Did the pack see anything else?"

"No, they returned to the reservation once they were sure the vampires had left."

"They all left?"

"Yes, all of them. I can't tell you anything else Chief Swan."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Peter

I waited till Charlie had replaced the receiver,

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes, I think the wolves only waited to make sure all the vampires had left meaning the tribe was safe then went back. It doesn't help us much though does it?"

"It tells me that The Major is still alive and possibly on the run."

"What about the bonfires on the top of the cliffs? Couldn't that have been Jasper and Carlisle?"

"No. Maria wouldn't just burn The Major although one of them could have been Carlisle I suppose, but its my guess that they went into the water, followed by Maria's men. We find Maria we'll find The Major."

"But if they went into the water how do we track them? How far could they swim?"

"The question is where would they decide to land Charlie. Theoretically they could swim around the globe but it wouldn't do much good because so could Maria's men. No, if The Major is still free then he's headed somewhere he thinks he can defend."

"Do you have any idea where that might be?"

I shook my head,

"Not yet, let me get a map and think for a few minutes. He wouldn't have headed for the ocean unless he had a plan in mind."

"Are you sure he wasn't just running at random to get away, in fear?"

"There are two things you need to know about The Major Charlie, one, he always has a plan and two, he fears nothing and no one. He knew what he was doing and why, we just have to figure out what he decided."

Charlie

I grabbed my map and we spread it out on the table Peter glancing at it almost absently but I could see his brain working furiously. I remembered Fran then and rang her back explaining as much as I could.

"Good luck Charlie. If anything important comes in I'll ring you. Keep safe and come home soon, I love you"

It was wonderful having someone who cared about me and I promised to take care,

"Love you too Fran"

When I went back in Peter was studying the map more closely and he'd been joined by Emmett and Garrett.

"Any ideas Peter?"

He looked up at me and nodded pointing at the San Juan Islands.

"That's where he's headed. There are stacks of smaller islands and some of them are very hilly giving him the advantage. It's where I would have headed."

"Can he hold an island against Maria's army?"

"I have a sneaky feeling her army is considerably smaller than when it started out, remember the fires Fran had reported to her and the ones on the cliff tops that the wolves saw?"

"Maria's men?"

"That would be my guess. We just have to work out which of these islands he chose."

"Quickly Peter."

He put an arm around Bella and hugged her

"Bella chill out. The hard work is figuring it out. The Major is fine but we'll be no good to him or Carlisle if we go off half cocked."

I looked at the map then remembered some years ago Harry and I had toured some of these islands, the fishing was brilliant at the time. Did I still have the maps we'd purchased at the time? I found them rolled up in a cardboard box in the den and when I came back in carrying the dusty box Peter turned to me,

"You got a map of Matia Island in there Charlie?"

"Yeah I think I have but why choose that one out of all those?"

"Well I remember talking with The Major one day about some of the strange things ex soldiers did. He was really red-hot on the Civil War and its combatants. One of these was a guy who decided the only way to make money was land speculation …..."

"You mean Elvin Smith don't you?"

"Yeah Garrett, that was his name. He fought on the other side but after the war and a lot of shit he moved to Matia Island, buying out a couple who had squatters rights. He was hoping to make money when the rumour that the federal government was going to open the island for homesteading. They didn't but he stayed on and earned the name of the "Hermit of Matia Island". He lived there from 1892 until he disappeared with a row-boat of supplies in 1921. Now if you were him, on the run with a horde of vamps chasing you and the closest road to freedom happened to be the ocean close to just that island what would you do?"

"Good thinking Peter. All we need is a boat."

"No Charlie all we need is a seaplane, its quicker."

"Do you know anyone who has one handy?"

"No, but Garrett does and he's contacted Ralph. It will be ready in about two hours so we need to hit the road. You ready?"

Bella

I just hoped Peter had got this right because we were putting all our hopes on this theory. As we walked out to the two trucks Garrett grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side,

"Don't be fooled by Peter's attitude most of the time, if I were in trouble I'd want him looking for me. He's The Majors best chance. Trust him"

I nodded but I couldn't help the tears of fear that trickled down my cheeks, rubbing them away with the back of my hand. I climbed in the back beside Charlie and we set off away from Forks but hopefully getting closer to Jazz. I prayed that he and Carlisle had found somewhere to hole up safe from Maria and her men. I realized there was a lot I didn't know about the man I was going to marry but the more I heard about him the more I was convinced he was the right man for me. When he was with the Cullens he had been a shadow figure, almost a kind of bogey man according to Edward, when in reality he was a highly educated, brave, and resourceful man who deserved to be loved and cherished and I did love him so very much.

We finally pulled into a marina I had never heard of on the outskirts of Seattle where a gleaming white plane bobbed on the water. Standing on the pier was a tall, darker-skinned man, wearing jeans and a leather jacket and seemingly oblivious of the rain that was now teeming down.

"Will we be able to fly in this weather?"

Peter looked at me and winked,

"Ralph has built in radar."

"Don't all planes?"

"No I meant Ralph. He's one of us"

I understood, Ralph was a vampire so he had their super senses, his sight wouldn't be bothered by the rain too much and I was grateful for that because I was almost sure any human pilot would refuse to fly with the weather closing in like this.

"Everyone aboard now before the tower refuses permission to take off"

We clambered into the small boat that ferried us over to the plane and scrambled to belt ourselves in. I could hear Garrett talking to Ralph.

"We appreciate this."

"No problem but I'm not sure how long I can wait for you Garrett, if the wind gets up as forecast it will be too dangerous."

"That's OK Ralph, just stay on station as long as you can."

There was the crackle of static on the radio and then I heard a voice,

Papa Tango 323, visibility is getting worse. Flying will be prohibited if you don't get off now."

Ralph didn't say anything but the engine roared into life and the plane began to move, slowly at first across the surface of the water then getting faster and faster until suddenly we were free of the water and climbing into the low cloud. Talking was impossible at least for the humans over the sound of the engines but I saw Garrett and Peter with their heads together and neither were smiling any longer. This was business not pleasure and they looked cold and menacing, the deadly predators they really were.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

The flight wasn't a long one although the already bad weather was deteriorating more quickly, the plane was buffeted by the strengthening wind and I could see Ralph struggling to keep it upright as we landed on the foam capped water. As soon as the engine died I heard Peter shouting orders,

"Right everyone out, fast as you can. The dinghy can take the humans, the rest of us will swim and tow the dinghy so hold on because we'll be going fast."

Charlie and I climbed into the rubber dinghy which immediately started to move over the surface of the choppy waves and when Peter said it would be a fast trip he wasn't joking! I looked down to see Garrett one side of the dinghy and Emmett the other side while Peter had been lost to view already. When the dinghy beached on the rocky shore we climbed out soaked but from the rain not sea water and our jackets had at least kept us warm although my hands were turning blue so I shoved them into my pockets and then decided that wasn't a good idea unless I wanted to find myself face down on the slippery rocks. There was an old battered and tumbled down wooden shack which Pete guided us to so we could talk without the wind whipping our voices away.

"Right folks, I smell vampires so we're in the right place. Garrett, Tanya, Charlie, I want you to climb the cliff to the right. If you find anything let me know, if its soldiers kill them. It will lose us the advantage of stealth but they are good fighters and we need to cut the numbers down as quickly as we can. I think The Major will be holed up close to the top of the island, there are some caves up there so head up. Rose, you and Charlotte come with me, we'll take the left path."

"What about us? And Esme?"

"Emmett, I want you to stay here and protect Bella and Esme. I know you don't want to miss the fight but remember if Maria's guys decide to run they'll be headed straight for you. Don't do anything heroic or stupid just kill and burn them. Understand?"

Emmett nodded reluctantly but I took his arm,

"I want to be there with them too Em but I'm glad you're staying with me"

He smiled and relaxed a little and in truth I was glad it was Emmett staying with us, I felt safe with my big brother watching over me.

"Get them out safe Peter"

He turned and for an instant I saw a twinkle in his eye and he winked but then it was gone, the deadly mask in place once more.

"Lets go folks before The Major decides the hell with it and kills all Maria's men on his own. I'd hate to miss the fight."

I watched as they disappeared into the wet fog then shut the rickety door once more and went to sit beside Esme who was still looking very weak. The wound in her head was almost healed but there was still a huge mark there and I realized she needed to hunt to help her recover but for now she would have to suffer. I just hoped my presence wouldn't tempt her too much. She looked at me and smiled,

"Bella, I don't need to be a mind reader to see what you're thinking and don't worry, I wont hurt you, I see you as a daughter and I would never hurt one of my children."

I wasn't so sure after the way she had treated Jazz but now wasn't the time to argue and I appreciated her words so I smiled and nodded looking to where Emmett stood watching for trouble and by his stance ready for it when it did appear.

Peter

As we climbed higher the scent of vampires became stronger, we were almost on them so with a hand gesture I stopped the others, listening carefully for any sign of where they were stationed. I hear the scrape of a boot on rock and a hiss, so two, maybe three, just ahead. I motioned for Rose and Charlotte to fan out and we carried on climbing coming upon three soldiers sitting in the rain and watching, but not for enemies at their back but for comrades coming down hill. Hadn't they heard the plane? Didn't it make them the least suspicious? Obviously not, and I waited then Charlotte stepped out into their sight her jacket open down the front and her shirt half unbuttoned, a great distraction which never failed us and two of the three were dead before they could even turn their heads. While Rose dismembered them and piled the pieces up ready to burn Charlotte took out the third with a smile on her face then threw the body and head to me as she dressed again. It took a few seconds to get the pyre to light but then the purple smoke caught in the mist and the wind sucked it away, downhill which was lucky for us. We climbed further and I heard a voice I'd hoped never to hear again, it gave me the shivers.

"Major you can't stay there for long with an injured companion. Come out now and I'll spare him. If not I'll leave men here to trap you and go back to Forks, snatch your human mate and give her to my soldiers and you know what that means."

I waited but she got no reply, not that I expected it, threats were all very well but he knew Bella was well protected from Maria, the crazy Mexican bitch. I was waiting for the signal from Garrett and it wasn't long coming. I heard shouts from beyond the ridge, soldiers panicking as they were ambushed by our other group. There were several shots fired which confused Maria.

"Humans? Did you bring humans to fight us Major? How desperate you must be"

I took a deep breath and stepped out so I could be seen in the weak moonlight and Maria turned slowly hearing my boots on rock. When she saw my face she smiled and licked her lips,

"Well well, Captain Peter Whitlock. Its been too long Captain, but finally I get you back too."

Her eyes slid to my side and she acknowledged Charlotte then her eyes narrowed seeing Rose.

"I don't know you."

"No but you know my brother and my mother."

Maria closed her eyes for a second,

"Ah, one of the Cullens. How sweet and so gallant. Do you have any idea how to fight pretty one?"

"Oh I think I'll manage but thanks for being so concerned. I have to say I'm disappointed."

"Oh, why?"

"Well I heard so much about you over the years I thought you were something special but you aren't. Just like any other bitch and not even pretty."

I sniggered at that knowing Maria would be mortified to be told that by another woman, especially a beautiful one and Rose was certainly beautiful.

As she readied herself to attack she hesitated then smiled again and shook her head,

"Very good Captain but I see through your little ploy, who else is with you I wonder? Who else comes in the rescue party?"

"I guess that would be us"

She whirled to see Garrett, Tanya, and Charlie, his rifle sighted on her, standing at the other side of the clearing, proof if she needed it that her sentries were now dead.

"Garrett, I suppose I'm not surprised to see you here, you always had a soft spot for the underdog but please introduce your companions."

Garrett bowed low and gestured to Tanya,

"This beautiful creature is my mate Tanya. Look at real beauty Maria, it shines through every time. Now you look somehow at home on this wet, cold, and ugly little rock but Tanya and the other females of our party make it almost a desert island with their glow."

I saw Maria readying herself to act and I knew she had something in reserve,

"Garrett watch out"

I shouted as I saw several figures appear over the rise to their left.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Charlie

I heard Peters cry of warning and spun firing at the figures just appearing, two staggered backwards then came on but haltingly as if injured which gave me the impetus to keep firing. There were six figures and I hit every one somewhere on the torso giving Garrett and Tanya the opportunity to get into position to take the soldiers out and I heard a cry of anger from Maria as her soldiers went up in smoke. Reloading for the third time I swung the rifle round to sight on her again.

"So human you can use a rifle, very good. You must be connected to the human The Major has lost his heart and his reason to."

"Yeah, I'm her father and I'm going to see you die bitch."

She laughed but it was a nervous laugh, she wasn't nearly as confident as she had been earlier. I looked over to Peter who nodded,

"Well done Charlie, you deserve a prize, any prize from the top shelf"

I understood what he was saying and squeezing the trigger saw as Maria jerked, the bullet hitting her in the shoulder but she didn't go down so I fired again, this time hitting her in the head and she toppled backwards as Peter and the girls raced forward to destroy her before she could recover.

Peter

Charlie had understood me perfectly and I was impressed by his quick-witted response.

"Garrett, take Charlotte and Tanya and check for stragglers then go back to the shack and let the others know what's happened so far."

He nodded and turned disappearing down the slope with the two girls while Charlie joined me to watch as Rose finished burning Maria and her soldiers.

"Right let's get on with finding The Major."

I turned and looked for a cave entrance through the pouring rain then giving up I raised my voice,

"Hey Major get your ass out now or were leaving without you."

I heard the sound of stones moving and two figures appeared closer than I thought, The Major supporting Carlisle who seemed to be missing a hand. While I went to see how bad he was Charlie kept watch, his rifle shouldered ready for trouble, I was liking him more with every second.

Major

When I heard Peters voice I heaved a sigh of relief, he'd worked it out and turned up just in time. I helped Carlisle through the broken rocks to the others.

"So, Peter finally! You took your time."

"Hey you didn't exactly send an engraved invitation. At first I thought maybe you were trying to get out of the wedding, that's why Charlie's here with his trusty rifle"

I looked to where Charlie stood, his rifle still raised, then Peter burst into laughter and Charlie put the rifle down.

"You OK Charlie?"

"Oh yeah, I get my kicks in boats that fly through a thunderstorm to take on an army of psychopathic vampires set on ripping me, my friends, and my son in law into tiny pieces. It beats sitting at home watching the TV with a beer."

I clapped him on the shoulder,

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate your coming. How's Bella?"

"Well you're about to find out I think"

I turned when I heard my name to see her sliding across the wet ground towards me much too fast for safety.

Bella

When Garrett came back and said Jazz was safe I couldn't wait so I insisted Garrett take me back to see for myself. On the way he told me what had happened and I was so proud of Charlie I was almost crying again but when I saw Jazz standing there the tears did fall and I ran, unable to be separated from him for another moment. I shouted his name and he was there catching me as I was about to fall. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him over and over unable to persuade myself at first that this wasn't a dream, that he was really here in my arms.

"Hey, if you're going to be this pleased to see me after a short absence I'll arrange to get chased more often."

"Don't you dare. I'm not letting you out of my sight again until I have that ring on your finger."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?"

"Not with us, no. I was so worried Jazz. I thought I might never see you again. I love you."

He picked me up and still kissing me carried me back down to the shack by the sea where everyone congregated waiting to hear what had happened to Carlisle.

He shrugged and seemed unwilling to say anything at first but once Esme had assured him she was OK and his arm was fused back on, it was hidden with them in the cave, apparently Jazz had grabbed it from one soldier who had ripped it off, he did open up

"So come on Carlisle, how did you get hurt?"

"It doesn't matter. We're all still here safe and sound."

Jazz who had found the driest corner to sit with me in his lap spoke up then,

"One of Maria's men had grabbed me, had a good hold of my arm and pulled out a knife, a really big one. He lifted it to slice my hand off when Carlisle pushed his arm in the way, he took the injury meant for me."

Carlisle tried to brush it off as an accident but he'd deliberately put himself in harm's way to save my Jazz. I got up and went over to him throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him in thanks. He looked almost embarrassed when I pulled away.

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything."

"You're welcome Bella. I made a mistake once which caused you and Jasper a lot of pain and I just want to put things right."

Jasper came over and put an arm round me holding his other out to Carlisle,

"We're more than square Carlisle. I owe you now"

"Lets call it even shall we? And get Bella out of those wet clothes, it won't do to have the bride sneezing and coughing at the ceremony will it?"

I heard a sound and Garrett whistled,

"Our ride is here. Come on"

We went outside to see Ralph had returned and I was never so glad to see a plane in my life, I just wanted to get home and have a hot bath and curl up in Jaspers arms for eternity, or at least until the wedding. I didn't care who came or if anyone did as long as we were both there. Once in the plane I curled up beside Jazz and closed my eyes finally able to relax and sleep even over the clatter of the props. I didn't wake up until after we landed and I found myself in his arms being carried into Charlies house. Fran came running out to hug Charlie and Jazz took me straight upstairs and into the bathroom. It wasn't until he put me down on the toilet that I realized I was shivering and could only watch hugging myself as he turned on the taps and filled the tub with warm water then stood me up, stripped off my wet clothes and placed me gently into the water then knelt down at the side of the tub and washed the dirt off my face to kiss me and stroked my face.

"I will never put you through something like that again Bella. From now on you are my life, no more Major, no more fighting, just you and me and the peace of a life together in a place of our own."

I tried to answer him but my teeth were still chattering so I just wrapped my wet arms around him and held him close.

**I have a bit of a dilemma folks. I'm still writing this story but I'm not sure whether to stop at the wedding or continue on, theres plenty more whizzing around in my head so I thought I'd leave it to you to decide. Thanks Jules x**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Charlie

Fran was almost crying with relief when she reached me and it felt so good to be valued this much.

"Come on in Charlie and get those wet things off you'll catch your death and then I want to know exactly what happened. I was so relieved to see you as well as Bella and Jazz, all unharmed."

She took me upstairs telling the others to make themselves at home and as we passed the bathroom I saw Bella and Jasper but it looked right and pushing the door to we went into my room and shut that door too. Fran sat me on the bed and started to strip off my wet things like I was a little kid but when I tried to argue she silenced me with a kiss. Hearing the bathroom door open again she pulled me up and pushed me out stark naked and into the bathroom where the hot water was still in the bath so I climbed wearily in and the hot water felt good on my cold skin but it seemed strange to be naked with Fran even though we were engaged,

"Charlie chill out. We're almost married, what's the problem?"

"I guess it's just been a long time since I was in a situation like this. I just find it all difficult"

She smiled and kissed me before going to the door,

"Well you enjoy your bath and I'll see to the guests downstairs but remember you have a wedding in less than twenty-four hours."

I groaned and sank down letting the water close over my head.

Jasper

Once Bella was asleep I went downstairs to the others who were busy talking about what had happened and all conversation stopped as I walked in. There was tension in the air and I realized Emmett, Rose and I had unfinished business. I walked over to where Em sat with Rose, tension coming off him in waves and crouched down.

"Emmett I'm really sorry about what happened with Bella. I know you hated losing her but she and I have made our peace and I hope you and I can too. I know Bella loves you as a brother and I want to thank you for coming to find me. I don't deserve your help but thank you anyway."

I waited and then Rose put a hand on my shoulder,

"Jazz, we came to make our peace with you. We're both glad that you and Bella made it."

I nodded but I was waiting for Emmett's reply which was longer in coming but no less welcome.

"Well bro' what are we doing for your stag do? We don't have much time."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding and shook his outstretched hand.

"Has anyone figured out how were going to get this place ready for a wedding in less than twenty-four hours with Bella's mum due in four hours, no piano, no food organised no decorations,?"

Rose 

I took a frantic Fran by the arm and led her out to the kitchen where we were joined by Tanya, Charlotte, and Esme.

"Tell us what you need. Don't forget we can move fast when necessary."

She heaved a sigh of relief and got out a list as long as my arm of things that needed doing so we split it between us leaving the catering to Esme and Fran. It was left to Peter and Garrett to do the decorating while I would collect Renee and Phil from the airport. Jazz was staying here, if Bella woke up and he was missing she was likely to have a breakdown. Charlie would collect the flowers and booze and organize Emmett with anything we'd missed. We'd leave Bella to sleep as long as possible so she looked something like the beautiful bride with just a little luck and a bit of my magic.

Carlisle 

I thought I should go with Peter and Garrett to fetch the piano knowing that if Edward did turn up at the wedding and said anything about it he might well be missing a few appendages himself. They took the task very seriously, this wedding meant a lot to all of Jaspers friends and to Esme and I. The house was neglected, dusty and the drive overgrown but we got the piano out quite easily, Peter just took the patio doors out, I may have preferred he used a little less force but we were short on time.

"Who is going to tune it?"

"What?"

"The piano Peter. It needs retuning now its been moved."

"Who the fuck knows how to do that? Do you?"

"Me no, I don't even play"

"Garrett?"

"Not me, I barely know how to play chop sticks"

"I thought you ate with those"

"You do Peter but its the name of a tune too."

"Silly bloody name for a tune if you ask me. Anyway do we know anyone who can tune a piano?"

"Maybe Rose can, or Char, they can both play the damn thing."

"Well ring and ask them Carlisle"

I phoned as the other two moved the piano very carefully. Putting it back in my pocket I shook my head.

"No, neither of them"

"Well this is gonna be good. The bridal march being played in A flat instead of B major."

"How do you know that Peter"

"I don't Garrett, I just made it up, for fuck sake what are we gonna do now?"

"Edward can tune a piano"

Peter smiled maliciously and glanced at Garrett,

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure he'll do it under the circumstances."

"Oh you just need to know how to ask Carlisle. I think Garrett and I might be able to persuade him"

I rolled my eyes imagining Peters idea of persuasion but in the end Tanya saved the day, she could tune a piano so it was left to her and Edward, if he came, was safe at least from that.

Charlie

Everything seemed to happen very quickly as Bella lay asleep upstairs, oblivious to it all. The place looked wonderful although I didn't ask where all the balloons and ribbons came from or the flowers that perfumed the air. Jazz sat upstairs with Bella and missed Renee and Phils arrival although she had a quick moan about the bride and groom seeing each other before the ceremony.

"Renee if you could give me a minute I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée"

That stopped her dead in her tracks and I had to chuckle inwardly,

"Fran this is Bella's mum Renee, and her husband Phil"

Fran smiled brightly and shook hands with both,

"Renee I heard a lot about you from Bella"

"How did you two meet?"

"I worked with Bella for a while and she chatted a lot about travelling the country with you."

"Yes, Bella and I saw a lot, places you'll never see if you stay here in Forks Fran. You can hardly see the scenery here for the rain."

"Oh I like Forks. I work at the station with Charlie so I'm getting to know people and its nice to settle down"

"You aren't local though are you?"

"No, now if you'll excuse me I have to check everything is under control in the kitchen."

As Fran walked away I turned to Renee,

"She's quite something"

"A little young for you I'd have thought Charlie."

"Well if she doesn't think so and I don't think so it doesn't really matter does it?"

I could see a row brewing and thought wildly for some way of averting it when Carlisle appeared,

"Renee, its nice to see you again"

Renee turned, her frown becoming a beaming smile, to talk to him and allow me to escape relatively unscathed.

**OK you've convinced me to carry on. Just as well because the fingers have been working overtime! Its great to know you're all enjoying the story so much please keep reviewing when you have the time. Jules x**


	43. Chapter 43

**And now for our favourite characters! I know you've been waiting for them. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I woke up feeling much better to find myself in Jaspers arms and for a second I closed them again just wanting to stay like this.

"Bella, I think you might want to get up, we're getting married in about four hours"

As his words sank in I leapt out of bed with a shriek of alarm,

"Oh God, I'll never be ready, look at me"

"Oh I am, and personally I'd be delighted if you turned up just as you are but I think the other guests might be a little shocked"

I looked down, I wasn't even wearing my old sweats and I blushed furiously grabbing my robe off the bottom of the bed and wrapping it firmly around me. As I did so there was a knock on the door and Rose put her head round,

"I take it from all this noise that our bride has decided to join us finally. Right Jazz, out. Bella get a shower and we'll bring you something to eat. Tanya, Renee and I will be doing your hair and make up while Charlotte and Esme supervise things downstairs."

Jasper kissed me once then went to the door,

"Next time I see you it's for eternity Bella and I can't wait"

He winked as he disappeared and I fled into the bathroom wondering how I could have slept for so long.

Rose 

I went down to the kitchen to grab some toast and juice for Bella and ran straight into one of the people I had hoped wouldn't turn up.

"Rose, its good to see you, are you busy only we have so much catching up to do"

"Hello Alice, I take it your presence means that Edward is here too."

"Yes, he's talking to Emmett at the moment. So are you busy?"

"Well let me just check my organiser...yes I think maybe I am, after all my sister's getting married in about four hours and I'm helping her. We'll have to talk later."

"Maybe I could help too, after all I have the best dress sense."

"Oh I think we'll manage, besides I'm not sure Bella is ready for you yet. I'll see you later."

I brushed past her sending a glare towards Edward but it looked as if he might be getting some grief of his own soon. I could see Emmett manoeuvring him out the back door where Peter and Garrett waited like two spiders for their prey.

Peter

As Edward and Emmett appeared Garrett and I took one arm each and guided him into the trees so we wouldn't be disturbed. He struggled briefly but once he realized the only way out was to leave his arms behind he stopped and allowed us to march him a few yards further before stopping.

"What are you doing? Alice and I were invited to the wedding. Get your hands off me."

"Now Edward, we just wanted a quiet word with you. You can read our minds I know but just so there aren't any misunderstandings we thought we'd make things perfectly clear. Oh just a second..."

Charlie sauntered over, his tie still undone and shirt only partially buttoned,

"Sorry to butt in guys but I thought it would be OK if I added my weight to this discussion."

"Feel free Charlie, after all you are the father of the bride. Go ahead"

"Thank you Garrett. Now Edward, I know you are an invited guest but I think we should lay down a few ground rules for the day.

1. You stay away from my daughter except to congratulate her.

2. The same goes for Jasper.

3. Any trouble between you and any other guest and I will personally escort you off the premises at the point of a gun.

Now do you have a problem with any of these rules? I kept them nice and simple so they shouldn't be hard to follow"

"No Charlie but threats aren't necessary. Alice and I were delighted to be invited, I was hoping we might be able to put the past behind us"

Edward

I had expected to meet with some hostility but not from Charlie quite so much. I suppose I should have expected Peter to be here and not a fan but then he never had been, but I thought Alice might be able to take him down a peg or two later.

"Now Edward, you've heard Charlies stipulations and agreed to them but Charlie is a gentleman and he put things very politely. Garrett and I are more the rough diamond type of men, we don't have his way with words. So, its our turn to lay down a few rules.

1. You upset Bella in any way, a frown, a scowl, even a cross word from her, and I will rip off your balls and fry them.

2. You upset The Major on his wedding day and I will rip your balls off and feed them to the wolves.

3. You upset Charlie today and I will rip your balls off and put them through a mincer.

Garrett have I forgotten anything?"

"I think you've covered most things Peter with you usual panache but if I could just point out that you missed Renee and the other guests."

"Thank you for that Garrett, I owe you"

He turned back to me with a savage smile,

"Edward, we covered the most important people first but just so you know there is a number four.

If you upset anyone or any of the celebrations Garrett and I will take you somewhere nice and quiet, starve you, then personally rip your fucking balls off and make you eat them

Do you get it or do we need to explain further?"

"No I get the message but I'm surprised you think these are suitable people for your daughter to associate with Charlie"

Charlie shook his head,

"You really don't get it do you Edward? Peter and Garrett are only saying what I'd like to and as for Bella associating with them let me just point out that neither of them has ever upset Bella or made her sick unlike you. Lets leave it there shall we? But I'd like you to point out that the warning applies to Alice too."

"Charlie I hate to appear picky and we know Alice is an evil little munch-kin but as far as I'm aware she doesn't possess balls so we might need to change the wording of the threat. Edward if Alice upsets anyone we'll rip your fucking balls off and feed them to her before ripping out that vicious spiteful tongue and burning it. Now I suggest you go back inside and be a good boy then you might just leave with all your appendages still attached."

Peter nodded to Garrett who spun me round and put his boot in my back sending me flying with a hard shove.

Alice

I had known this would be difficult, especially with Emmett and Rose but I hadn't seen Charlies reaction, he was very fond of Jazz and somehow Peter and Garrett had wormed their way in too so I would have to be very careful. When Edward came back in looking shocked I took him to one side,

"What happened?"

"You didn't see that coming?"

"I told you I wouldn't look for their futures so how could I? What happened Edward? You look shell-shocked."

"I think I'm entitled to, Charlie threatened to run me off at the point of his gun which wasn't wholly unexpected, I knew he didn't like me much but Peter and Garrett were deadly serious with their threats and Charlie backed them too."

"Edward no one is going to hurt you here, in front of Carlisle and Esme and the other humans, they wouldn't dare."

"Oh really Alice? You positive about that?"

I turned to see Charlotte standing behind me.

"I knew you had no breeding but eavesdropping is low, even for you."

"Alice, there is nothing you could say that would interest me. I was just going to reinforce Peters threats as they apply to you. Rose, Tanya, and I, are more than willing and able to drag you out by your expensive designer dress and beat the crap out of you if you do anything to spoil this wedding. It must really get under your skin that your ex's have found love with each other but swallow the pain and keep your mouths shut."

As she turned to walk away I heard Esmes voice very low so the humans wouldn't hear,

"And don't expect any backing from Carlisle or I. This is Bella's day and it will be magical for her."

Everyone seemed to be ranged against us and I didn't quite understand. When I had sneaked a quick peek Carlisle and Esme weren't the greatest fans of Bella or Jazz but something had happened to change that, something connected with the angry scar on Carlisle's arm.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

I put myself in the hands of my new sisters once I got out of the shower but I was so nervous I almost shook and Rose rolled her eyes,

"Bella if you don't want to look like Coco the clown I suggest you calm down and stop fidgeting."

Her words reminded me of Jaspers clown performance at the children's party and I retold the tale eventually explaining everything much to the delight of Tanya and Rose,

"Well who'd have thought Jasper could be such a romantic"

"I think Bella brings out the best in him, a side hidden until now"

"Yes Tanya he's very romantic, much more so than Edward ever was. I'm beginning to regret inviting him"

"Why what's he done Bella? Had he said anything to you?"

"No I haven't seen him but I get a feeling that he's looking for trouble"

"Bella"

I looked over to where Fran was looking out of the window,

"I think Edward's been given his final public warning. Look"

I rushed over much to the annoyance of Rose and Tanya to see Edward almost fly out of the trees followed soon after by Garrett and Peter laughing heartily which didn't surprise me but with them and laughing just as hard was Charlie and that did."

Peter

I thought The Major had nerves of steel but the guy standing in front of me looked absolutely terrified,

"Major just cool it, you're getting married not mounting a campaign against the Volturi."

"Peter I wouldn't mind that. I know what to do, I'm comfortable in a fight you know that, but getting married frightens the life out of me."

"Listen to me. Do you love Bella?"

"Yes of course."

"Is she your mate?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to spend eternity with her?"

"Yes"

"Then what's the fucking problem?"

"What if she has second thoughts? She might see Edward and realize how unsophisticated I am. What a loser I am in comparison to him. She could run."

"Or you could"

He scowled at Garrett,

"What makes you say that?"

"Well compare Bella to Alice, Rose, or Charlotte. Now like Tanya, they are hot babes."

"So is Bella, in my eyes she leaves them all in the shadows."

"You sure? Alice was beautiful, poised, funny, intelligent, all the things a man is looking for where as Bella is..."

"What?"

I could hear the heat in The Majors question to Garrett and moved a little closer, while I could see what he was getting at I knew he was playing with fire here.

"Well she's a human, pretty? Yes. Stunning? No. Poised? No, Bella can fall over a shadow and she's shy. Funny? Well I'll grant you that one. Intelligent? For a human I guess so but limited in scope so Id have to say no. Which begs the question, why her?"

I grabbed The Major as he lunged forward snarling loudly,

"Major cool it or you'll have Renee calling animal patrol. Garrett's right, you love Bella despite her drawbacks, all of which will disappear when you turn her. If you see more in her then why can't she see more in you? Or is she stupid after all?"

Garrett grabbed him as he went for me then he stopped as the door opened and Fran popped her head in,

"Keep it down guys, it sounds like a zoo from out here and Jasper get your act together you look like a tramp"

Jasper

They were right of course, I had to believe that Bella saw more in me than I did, more than she saw in Edward. I loved her and I would make her proud of me, I could be the man she thought I was and I understood Alice's warning, if I married Bella it would be the end of The Major. I wouldn't be the warrior any longer but the lover and companion of a beautiful woman I couldn't live without. I glanced in the mirror and reflected back was the man Fran had just seen. My hair was wild, my shirt creased from fighting against Peter's grip and my face grim.

"Right let's try again shall we? Garrett a new shirt please. Major get a shower fast or one of us might have to stand in for you at the wedding and of course that means standing in on the honeymoon too."

Honeymoon! I hadn't even thought about that with all that had been going on. What was I supposed to do about a honeymoon? I would have to wing it, find somewhere as we travelled but my mind whirled endlessly as I took a shower, think man! Think! My mind was a blank and I slid down the screen to sit in the bottom of the shower letting the, by now cold, water flow over me and hoping for inspiration that just wasn't coming.

Peter

I sent Garrett to hunt down The Major, I had no idea where he'd gone, a shower didn't take half an hour for fuck sake! When they returned he looked like a cornered kitten and I knew The Major had finally met a situation which had overwhelmed him.

"You need to pull yourself together Major and get dressed unless you intend getting married in that towel."

He groaned and looked at the suit I'd laid on the bed for him,

"I don't think I can do this Peter."

"OK. Garrett pop upstairs and tell Bella the wedding's off will you. I'll help The Major pack his stuff and we'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

As Garrett opened the door The Major slammed it shut again.

"For fuck sake make your mind up. You getting married or not?"

He nodded but still looked panic-stricken then the door opened and Carlisle popped his head round.

"Could I have a quick word?"

I groaned but he nodded and in came the good doctor.

"Jasper, I hope you don't mind but Charlie told me he didn't think you'd had time to organise a honeymoon with all that's been going on so I took the liberty of making a few arrangements as a wedding present. If it's not suitable Esme and I won't be offended. Anyway, these are for you."

He handed The Major a thick manilla envelope and nodding to Garrett and myself went back out.

Jasper

Carlisle and Esme could just have saved my life here, I sighed and opened the envelope shaking the contents out on the chair and staring at them. Peter picked up the airline tickets and read them out

"Two first class tickets to Duluth International Airport. Printed instructions for a seaplane to Lake Vermilion and a reservation for Mr and Mrs J Whitlock at Ludlow's Island Resort for two weeks in the North shore Cabin. Sounds like fun and from the brochure here it seems the cabin is only accessible by water so you use a shuttle boat to get there. Isolated enough for Bella to howl all night!"

Peter ducked just in time then stood up and wagged a finger at me,

"Now do you really want to be married by a minister with a black eye?... Don't answer that"

He backed out muttering about needing time to compose himself.

"You OK now Major?"

I nodded and started to dress,

"How long do I have Garrett?"

"About half an hour. You know I've never seen you like this and its scary. What happened to your self-assurance?"

"Once I see Bella walking towards me I'll be fine Garrett. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy. You know I haven't even got a best man"

"Yeah you have, we drew lots and Emmett won."

I smiled, it was as it should be, brothers together again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Charlie

I'd heard from Peter that Jasper was a bundle of nerves and had to report Bella wasn't much better, Rose had complained she was shaking so badly her veil wouldn't stay on,

"I swear Charlie I threatened to staple it on if she didn't keep still. Anyone would think they were going to the gallows. I don't remember being this terrified."

"Me neither Rose but hopefully they'll settle down when it all starts. By the way I think Edward has noticed the piano"

She turned to see Charlotte and Peter confronted at the offending article by Edward and went over in a very businesslike manner. I was tempted to follow them but then Renee collared me,

"Charlie?"

"Renee, I thought you were upstairs with Bella"

"I was but she's making me nervous so I left her in Fran's capable hands. I like her and I think she'll be good for you. I wish you all the best for the future."

"Thanks Renee. Well it wont be long now, we lose our daughter or gain a son, depends how you look at it."

"Yes I know what you mean. He's a strange guy but he adores Bella that's obvious. Charlie have you noticed how stunning all his friends are?"

I played it careful here,

"Can't say as I've noticed, no."

"Well they are. All the girls are so beautiful, not an ounce of fat on any of them and the guys, well it looks like a fashion shoot. I was surprised to see Edward here, I'd have thought Bella would have wanted him as far away as possible"

"I think she's just showing him that he doesn't matter any longer and as long as he behaves I'm OK with that."

"I'm not sure he is going to behave though. It looks like he's complaining about the piano. Where did you get it anyway?"

"The Cullens loaned it to us but I think maybe they forgot to tell Edward"

"Oh I see. Well it looks like Esme is headed over there so I'd best see if she needs any moral support"

Renee moved off and I heaved a sigh of relief. She'd noticed the oddness of most of the guests but she'd been sidetracked which just proved there was a god after all!

Peter

I just knew Edward wouldn't be able to keep his big mouth shut and as soon as I walked out into the garden I saw him bitching at Charlotte who was practising on the piano so I wandered over to help out.

"This is my piano and you had no right to steal it from our house."

"We didn't steal it, just borrowed it and we got permission."

"Who from? Its mine and I didn't give permission. I want it taken back now."

I clapped him on the shoulder slightly harder than perhaps I should but he really was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Edward, are you causing grief already? And after our friendly little chat?"

"This has got nothing to do with you and I'm not upsetting Bella or your friend so back off"

"Now you listen to me you little skunk..."

I didn't get the opportunity to say any more as Esme arrived,

"I'll deal with this Peter if you don't mind"

I did but I just nodded and folded my arms waiting,

"Edward, the piano will go back after the wedding and I gave my permission for Peter and Garrett to fetch it. I don't see the problem"

"It's a delicate instrument. It will need retuning and after being out here in the damp the polish may bloom"

I hold my hand up, yes, I sniggered at this point which didn't help matters.

"Just because you have the breeding and finesse of a bull elephant doesn't mean we all have Whitlock. That piano cost a great deal of money and I don't appreciate it being handled like a cheap second hand piece of junk."

"Edward enough. You want to argue then you and I can go somewhere after the wedding. In the meantime you will shut up, go find Alice and smile through the service or I'm going to want to know why and if you upset Bella or Jazz you'll have me to answer to...if there's anything left after Charlie, Peter, and Garrett, have finished which somehow I doubt."

Jasper

Emmett came into the room and gave me the once over,

"Looking good my man. You about ready?"

I nodded but my fists were clenched with tension and he noticed. Coming over to me he put an arm around my shoulder and spoke very quietly,

"Jazz you have no idea how many champions you and Bells have out there. Edward has been threatened by just about everyone and their mother, and Alice is being watched like a hawk now come on, time for your grand entrance."

I checked my tie one more time and nodded squaring my shoulders as Em opened the door and I heard all the voices of our guests chatting away. I got nods of encouragement from almost everyone and Peter winked as I passed him still hanging around a, by now, very nervous Edward. Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek and Carlisle shook hands.

"Thank you Carlisle, for the gift"

"No problem Jasper. Enjoy yourselves."

Bella

I could hear the chatter die away then restart and looked nervously at Fran,

"Its OK, just Jazz taking his place."

"How does he look?"

"Hot. If not for Charlie I might fight you for him"

I smiled at this and she nodded,

"Try to keep the smile on your face Bella, its a wedding not an execution"

"I'm scared I'll trip up or get my words muddled Fran. What if someone objects?"

"Who exactly Bella?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure something will ruin it."

"Bella chill out. You should be nervous about tonight not today"

I groaned,

"Tonight I can handle. Its all these people watching me."

"That's what the veil is for, you can hide behind it. All they can see is a red glow from your cheeks"

"What?"

I ran to the mirror almost falling over in my haste and she grabbed me just in time,

"Listen, fix your eyes on Jasper and ignore everyone else. Can you do that? Just think, in a few hours time you're going to be naked and steamy in some secluded little hideaway. All you have to do is get over the ceremony."

I nodded,

"I like the sounds of the steamy hideaway."

"Good because here comes Charlie"

Dad walked in looking very smart and smiled at me but he looked nervous too.

"Bella if I trip you catch me."

"Its supposed to be the other way round isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I've had a couple of stiff ones for nerves."

Great! Here I was terrified of falling flat on my face and my dad who was supposed to be keeping me upright needed support himself, what a family!

The music started and I froze then took a couple of deep breaths and Fran opened the door,

"Break a leg Bella"

I was sure this was the wrong occasion for that but it was too late to tell her, I was about to start the most important walk of my life.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

As soon as I caught sight of Bella my nerves evaporated and I couldn't take my eyes from her even to look at Charlie as he put her hand in mine. It seemed too much like a dream and I was terrified if I broke eye contact with her she would vanish as if a ghost. Peters words which followed the service much more closely than I had thought rolled over my head but I managed to stutter out my vows and listened as Bella gave herself to me for eternity. When Peter asked for the ring I panicked but Emmett's great fist came into view and opened to reveal the wedding band Bella had chosen and with a shaking hand I picked it up and slid it onto her finger. When he said I could kiss the bride I was ready and I could have made it last forever but he wanted to introduce us to the guests as man and wife. For the first time that afternoon I broke eye contact to look at family and friends and every one looked pleased for us, even Alice smiled and winked. I glanced across the throng but I didn't see Edward anywhere, perhaps it had all been too much for him.

Bella

Our wedding although small and simple was just right for Jazz and myself, the important people were there and the weather held although if it had poured with rain I wouldn't have cared. I was finally where I wanted to be, beside Jasper for all eternity. I looked at my wedding band and smiled as he lifted my hand to kiss it then placed my hand in Emmett's to dance. I was so euphoric that I didn't even notice I was dancing without falling over. I was handed from guy to guy, everyone wanted to dance with the bride, except Edward for which I was thankful, he seemed to have disappeared. Alice did collar Jasper for a dance and I watched carefully but he was no more than friendly with her and I heard an evil chuckle from behind me,

"Do I detect a little jealousy my dear"

I turned to Peter with a smirk on his face,

"Just a little and thank you for making the day so wonderful. I must admit I was a little concerned at the thought of you in front of all those people, with your wicked sense of humour."

"No Bella, I understand how important this was to you both but be warned, the truce is now officially over"

He waggled his eyebrows and twisted an imaginary moustache like a Victorian villain.

"Be afraid Bella, be very afraid"

Then he was gone and I saw him a few minutes later dancing with Renee of all people.

Charlie

Fran and I danced most of the evening together and I knew when we decided to tie the knot it would be a simple ceremony like this with just our friends around us, not the all in affair Renee and I had endured with all the relatives we had never met before or since. I even wondered if Peter might be persuaded to officiate. I watched Bella grow more radiant as the day wore on until Rose and Charlotte dragged her away from Jasper to get changed. Where they were going for their honeymoon I had no idea but Esme came over to congratulate us on a wonderful day and filled us in on the location.

"That was very generous of you and Carlisle."

"I think we have a lot of making up to do with Jasper and Bella. This was just a small start. Do you know where they are going to live?"

"No, it all came so quickly that I don't think they've really thought about it yet why?"

"Well I thought perhaps with your help we could renovate our old house as a temporary home or do you think it might have too many memories for Bella? I just thought it would give them time to look around and they'd be close enough to help with your wedding. I take it you aren't going to wait too long either Charlie?"

I put an arm around Fran,

"I guess not Esme, but we might be looking for your help with that too."

She beamed,

"I'd be delighted Charlie, Fran. Now I'd better go and find Carlisle, see what he's up to. By the way have you seen Edward anywhere?"

"No, he disappeared. In fact I don't remember seeing him after Bella appeared. Strange that."

We didn't have time to talk any more because Bella appeared with Charlotte and Tanya looking just as beautiful in a simple linen dress and with her hair all brushed until it glowed. She almost ran down the stairs into Jaspers arms and he swung her round delightedly before placing her gently on the ground and turning to us.

"I'd like to thank you all for making this such a wonderful day for us. Now I'm whisking my beautiful wife away to a secret location for a couple of weeks and if I see a familiar face, Peter, Garrett, I swear I'll take Charlies gun and shoot you."

Peter and Garrett laughed innocently but I could see the wheels turning in their heads then there was a loud honk from a horn and Emmett came into view driving his monster truck which was bedecked with ribbons and balloons and dragged behind the contents of a large shoe store. Bella looked at it horrified but then shrugged and she and Jasper climbed in the back, Emmett had volunteered to drive them to the airport and waved madly as they left to start their new life together.

Garrett and Tanya left soon after, they needed to hunt and that meant getting a good distance from Forks quickly. Phil and Renee were next, they had a plane to catch early the next morning and Peter was driving them back to Seattle to stay in a hotel overnight. The girls, Esme, Fran, Charlotte, and Rose started the tidy up, dismissing us men to take a few beers in the lounge, or at least I had the beers, Carlisle and Emmett just kept me company.

"I haven't seen Alice or Edward for hours. Did they leave early?"

"No idea, Alice was around for a while but Edward seemed to disappear after the altercation over the piano"

"Yeah talking of which shouldn't we take it back to the house in case it rains?"

"We should Charlie yes. Emmett and I can do that though. You look tired"

"No just relieved it all went off OK. I half expected Jake to pop up and cause trouble."

"I think he would have understood he was grossly outnumbered Charlie. Even Jake knows when to call it a day"

"You think so Carlisle? I'm not so sure. I have a strange feeling he isn't finished yet and I don't like Edward hanging around either. I know he's with Alice now but he gives me the creeps the way he talks about my daughter."

"Yes he does still seem to have feelings for her which is most strange for one of our kind especially once they find their mate"

"Ah Carlisle, I was just wondering. Do you think it would make any difference, could it I mean, Alice's past."

When Emmett finished speaking Carlisle turned to me,

"I think perhaps I should explain a little of Alice's past."

I listened quietly as he explained about Alice's human life and her transformation.

"You mean she only found out why she was transformed and abandoned because James fixated on Bella?"

"Yes. Alice is a little different. We thought she and Jasper were mates and she didn't tell anyone different until much later. I wonder if Emmett may be right, that Alice's bonds aren't as strong as a normal vampire if there is such a thing."

"Should we be worried?"

"No I don't think so Charlie, but I will try to speak to Edward and Alice."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Alice

I'd seen Edwards decision and followed him out of the house and down the road,

"Edward let it go."

"I don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do. Why do you care? I thought we'd agreed to put it all behind us and start afresh, I said we shouldn't have come, it just dredges up old memories, old hurts."

"I should never have left Alice. I should have stayed and kept her safe. We could have been happy, she was meant to be mine, you saw that. You told me."

"I know but circumstances change Edward. Jasper attacked and you decided leaving was the best route to take. We all begged you to reconsider but you made your mind up and that was it."

"Did you see this outcome Alice? Did you see her with Jasper? Did you see us together? I wonder what you saw after the wedding."

"Then why don't you ask me, or read my mind?"

"You know I can't do that any longer, we're too close, your mind is closed to me now as Bella's was once."

"Yes once. Not now. Edward, she will never be close to you again. I've seen your decisions and each one leads to hurt and heartache for all of us. You have to let go."

"And if I can't? What then? How can I love you and Bella at the same time?"

"You don't. You never loved Bella, it was her blood that pulled you to her. I told you that at the outset, before she even arrived in Forks."

"You also told me she would be mine."

"And she would if you hadn't tried so hard to dominate her and then decided you knew best after her party. Do you know the most ironic thing of all? All this could have been avoided if you'd just taken Jaspers advice. Twice you had the power to prevent all this if you had only listened, fate threw you chance after chance and you squandered them all."

"I don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do. He offered to kill Bella, to keep our secret after your heroics in the school car park. Then when James attacked her he told you to let it happen or drain her but again you knew best so she stayed human and Edward she would have given her life for you she loved you so much. Even after her party Jasper offered to go away, or apologise to Bella then leave. He begged you to stay because he knew how you felt about her but no, you decided what we would do, you abandoned her, left her alone and grieving, you said terrible things to her. You could have gone back at any time but you didn't. You fell in love with me as I knew you would but Bella hung like a dark cloud over us all, not just you and me but the whole family. Jasper has put that right and he deserves her, he won her fair and square and you lost. Why are you so determined to make her unhappy again? What's in it for you? I've looked but I can't see any way of you getting her back. I see us together whatever you do or say and I'm the one who suffers not you. I love you Edward, you are my life and I would do anything to make you happy but drop this, it will bring only pain to everyone. You can't win Edward, Bella is gone and even if you made her unhappy for centuries it wouldn't make you any happier."

"Perhaps my own happiness isn't important Alice."

"What changed you Edward? When did it all go wrong? No they are the wrong questions, why did Bella rip off your mask? Why did you hide the real Edward from us all for so long? What will it take to make you happy Edward?"

"Can't you see that Alice?"

"No I can't because it doesn't exist. I don't think you will ever be content Edward, not even if Bella were to die because you'd feel she cheated you by escaping. I love you so please stop now before you destroy yourself as well as her"

Edward

I knew Alice was right and yes I loved her but I couldn't let this go, I needed to know that I hadn't made life easy for Jasper Hale. There was no way he was going to walk into the space I vacated and dance off into the sunset to live happily ever after with Bella. I could live with her marrying another human and having a life in her world but I hadn't left her to find another way into mine. The thought of Bella living for eternity in my world with another was too much to bear

"Alice I left her to find happiness in her world where she would be safe. She could have a husband who loved her, a baby, a family. She could watch her children grow up and make their own choices, watch her grandchildren as they took their first steps. That's how its meant to be, she's a human and she belongs in their world, not ours."

"Edward, that wasn't your choice to make, its hers. Bella has to decide what she wants and its Jasper she wants. A family isn't a priority for her, after all she knows the consequences of the choice she's made. Just because Rose and Esme regret the chances they've missed doesn't mean Bella will. We don't choose who we fall in love with, it just happens."

"No Alice, I don't believe that. He took advantage of the fact she knew him, he worked on her guilt at his banishment and he dazzled her."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you dazzle her?"

"No you know I didn't but that was different"

"How Edward? How is it different for him? Jasper loves her and she loves him, what you want or think doesn't come into it Edward. You don't own Bella and its not for you to decide what she does. Leave it Edward please."

Alice

Even as I spoke I knew it would make no difference, Edward's path had been mapped out from the moment he decided to leave Bella in the woods that day. I had seen that happen and seen Edward turn to me and the moment we knew it was the real thing for us but at the same time I saw beyond us to the cancer that ate him inside. Edward had been touched by Bella inside, in a place he couldn't reach, a place no one could reach, and from the moment he left her it began to grow, not love or hatred, no something much more subtle and unnamed. It was slowly destroying him and I saw no way to stop it, only his death would end his suffering but if I allowed him to die then I condemned myself too. I had to find a way to stop it spreading any further. There might be a way but it was dangerous for Bella and Edward because if it went wrong she could end up dead or alternatively he could, but it was the only option left.

"Edward, there might be a way but it means working with Jacob Black."

He stopped walking and turned to me eagerly,

"Go on."

"I need to know that you don't want Bella back for yourself"

"No I have you, but she doesn't belong in our world Alice, she's a human and she should remain human."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Carlisle

Emmett and I picked up the piano and carried it carefully through the trees towards the old house. As we walked I explained what worried me about Edward and he surprised me by agreeing.

"Yeah, there's something strange going on and I think it may mean trouble for our newly weds."

"If you're right Carlisle we need to go after Bella and The Major."

"Edward won't go after them personally I'm sad to say he is a coward especially where Jasper is concerned."

"So what do you think the yellow belly will do?"

"I don't know Peter and I'm hoping either Alice or I can stop him before he does anything."

"Carlisle, you and I have never been the best of friends and I know you don't think much of me. I guess the same is true in reverse but I'm gonna be up front with you, just so we know exactly where we stand. If Edward goes after Bella and The Major I'm going to kill him. If he sends someone else after them, I'm gonna kill him and if either of them is injured or killed then I'm gonna kill him slowly, roasting each inch in front of him, a piece at a time. The Major has waited too long to find his mate to let Edward Cullen fuck it up for him."

"I understand Peter and that's why I want the opportunity to speak to him before he does anything"

"Go for it Carlisle. It looks like you might be in luck, some one is at the house."

Peter pointed to the front door which stood ajar and I stopped them,

"Give me a few minutes please?"

"Sure thing"

Emmett and I sat down and watched as he went in, shutting the door behind him.

Peter

"So, where is Edward Emmett?"

"Not in the house at any rate."

"Nope, but Alice is and maybe she'll tell us what Edward's planning."

"Maybe but she loves him. Would Charlotte put you in danger?"

That made me think, would she give me away to save someone else? Even someone she had loved in the past?

"I guess not Emmett, so where do we start looking for him?

"Well I know I'm not a clever strategist like you Peter, but if I were the one wondering what Edward was up to I think I'd head for Bella and Jazz, whatever Edward has planned will go down there. Let them come to you."

"You know Emmett you may just be right. We know where they've gone so I guess if Carlisle comes up empty-handed Charlotte and I will head for Minnesota."

"Want some company?"

I clapped him on the back,

"I was hoping you'd say that Emmett."

Carlisle

I went inside knowing Edward wasn't there but hoping Alice would help us. I found her curled up in a ball in the closet in the room she had once shared with Jasper and weeping dryly. I put my arms around her and lifted her up like a small child, sitting in his old leather recliner that still stood in one corner of the room.

"Alice, what's happened? Why are you alone?"

She shook her head and hid her face in my shoulder sobbing dryly and quietly. I gave her a few minutes then lifted her face to look into mine,

"Alice, you know as well as I do that Edward is in deep trouble and I'm the only one who can help him but you have to tell me what's going on. He's unhappy about Bella marrying Jasper but I don't understand why. He left her, he didn't want her any longer, so why should it upset him?"

"He left her because our world was too dangerous for her. Edward wanted her to have a human life with all the possibilities that holds. He feels she has betrayed him, that she should have married a human not another vampire and especially not one as dangerous as Jazz."

"So what does he plan on doing? I know he wont fight Jasper himself and if he did he couldn't do it alone"

She shook her head and I hugged her,

"Alice I know you love him and for that reason you must tell me what he plans on doing because if I can't stop him then Peter Whitlock will and you know what that means?"

"I can't betray him Carlisle or I'm no better than Bella and I love him so much."

"Alice have you looked into his future? Your future?"

She shook her head again,

"I dare not, I'm afraid of what I might see. Carlisle why can't he be happy with me? Why does Bella still fascinate him?"

"Her blood I think, it still calls to him and he hates that she has that much power over him."

"I can't betray him Carlisle. He's my mate"

"A mate who has left you like this?"

"It's something he can't stop, he doesn't have the strength for that"

"Then I have to tell Peter that I don't know where Edward is or what he intends doing and leave it to him to stop Edward"

"Kill him you mean?"

"Yes Alice I think it will come to that. I could go with them but I don't think I could stop him being killed. Only you can do that Alice by telling me what he plans."

Alice

I knew exactly what Edward planned and his only hope of success was if I could stall the others for a while but I had no idea what to tell them or even if I wanted to help him. I loved Edward but he didn't love me, not in the way in wanted him too, not the way Jasper loved Bella or Emmett loved Rose. What was it about me that men couldn't love me? That I couldn't hold a man like every other woman could? I thought it must be the way I came into this world, changed by someone who neither wanted nor loved me. I wasn't even useful, it was pure spite that changed me and nothing more. Should I protect Edward who had left me here alone or help Carlisle who had always shown me kindness and a fathers love? What of Jasper who had offered me peace and contentment and a man's love for as long as I wanted it. Perhaps I was never meant to be any man's mate. The only people who ever really wanted me for myself was Aro Volturi and did I really want to go there? I knew Carlisle and Esme would welcome me back if I could only help them with Edward. What should I do?

Carlisle

I knew I didn't have much longer before Peter decided to head out in his own, or maybe not alone, but I also knew I couldn't rush Alice. I hugged her close and stroked her hair,

"Alice, I'm sorry to hurry you but I really want to save Edward and I can't do it unless you help me. If you can tell me what Edward has planned maybe we can stop him before the damage is done. Somehow I think he has just lost his way and that's my fault. I should have been stronger, kept a better eye on him and guided him on the right path so you see I'm as much to blame as he is, probably more. Will you help me put things right? I can't do it without you."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Peter

We listened in to Carlisle's conversation with Alice but to me it seemed she wasn't going to tell him anything so I got my cell phone out and rang Garrett,

"Peter, missing me already?"

"We've got a problem Garrett and I'm going to need your help."

"I'm turning round now. What's happened?"

"Edward Cullen."

"What's the idiotic fucker done now?"

"Garrett you're beginning to sound like me boy. Edward has a hard on for the Major. It seems he doesn't like Bella being married to one of us."

"Tell me he's going after them himself please"

"I don't think we're that lucky but we don't know what his plans are now, Carlisle is just grilling Alice as we speak. How long till you get back?"

"We have to hunt first but about three hours tops, or is this a red alert?"

"Nah, hunt first once we start moving you might not get another chance."

"Peter, I'm going with you and I think Rose will want in too."

"Emmett this isn't a holiday or a fun night out, this is going to be like before but this time its your brother we're hunting."

"Hey, if my little sis is in the firing line then I want in. Edward's had it his way for far too long."

"OK You're in but don't freeze on me. If I say we take Edward down then he goes down."

"I get it but Alice and Carlisle don't think it will be Edward doing the dirty work. What's your guess."

"No idea but I can tell you this, he'll be looking for The Major to go down not Bella. He'll want her safe."

"But if her mate is killed..."

"Yeah, you know that and I know that but Eddie the ass hole seems to have forgotten that if he kills The Major he's killing Bella too"

"Maybe he thinks it's not the same for Bella cos she's human."

"Well he's wrong. I've never seen a closer couple have you?"

"Nope. So we have to save Jazz to save her."

Carlisle

I had heard the guys conversation outside and I knew Alice had too, she looked up into my face,

"Bella will die if she loses Jazz won't she?"

"Yes I think so don't you? Please Alice, help us."

"The wolves. He's going to ask Jake for help"

"Jake? I don't think Jake could manage on his own and the wolves won't go so far from the Res surely? What about the treaty?"

"It seems Jake already broke the treaty attacking Jasper twice."

"Thank you Alice. Peter"

I shouted the last and he and Emmett came up at a run then stood to look at Alice,

"He's going to ask Jake for his help? Will he get it Carlisle?"

"I don't know, let me make a call."

I set Alice in the recliner and rang Billy's number.

"Billy Black"

"Billy its Carlisle Cullen"

"Dr Cullen"

He didn't sound pleased to hear from me but that couldn't be helped.

"Is Jake there?"

"Why?"

"Please Billy, I know Jake has broken the treaty. Is he on the Res?"

"He's at Sam's as far as I know."

"I need to speak to him or Harry."

"Go ahead Cullen"

He put the phone down on me and Peter cursed but I held up a hand,

"Please Peter, just a few more minutes."

I rang Harry's place next,

"Harry its Carlisle Cullen

"What do you want Cullen?"

"I need to know if Jake has left the reservation"

"What's it got to do with you?"

"Harry I know he's already broken the treaty. Do you really want war with us?"

"He didn't break it with the elders knowledge"

"I don't really care, I want to know if he's on the reservation"

"Yes. He is, he's at Sam's"

"I need to speak to him"

"Why?"

"I think he spoke to Edward Cullen today."

"And if he did?"

"This is a matter of life and death or war."

"What is it you think Jake has done?"

"I think he is helping Edward to arrange an ambush for Bella and Jasper."

"Why would he do that?"

"You tell me Harry."

"I'll get Jake to ring you"

"He has one hour Harry or I call in every vampire I know and we will come for you, Jake, Billy and every other tribe member we can find."

I was cut off but I didn't think they would take any risks and sure enough my phone rang twenty minutes later.

"Dr Cullen this is Sam Uley, the pack leader"

"I know who you are Sam, where's Jake?"

"He's here and I've spoken to him. He did receive a call from Edward but he refused to help."

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe Sam knowing how he feels about Bella. I want to speak to him myself."

"Very well."

"Jake?"

"I'm here Cullen what's your problem?"

"You are Jake, you broke the treaty so persuade me not to bring my friends in and take out the whole tribe."

"You wouldn't, you don't have the guts"

"Try me Jake. This mild exterior is merely a mask, if you want to see the real me just keep pushing."

I heard Sam warn him and he was less aggressive when he came back.

"Edward wanted the help of the wolves to take out Jasper Hale."

"And?"

"I said they wouldn't help. The pack wouldn't leave the tribe unprotected, I knew that without asking."

"So what did you say to him?"

"I told him just that."

"Jake don't play with me."

There were angry words from Sam and then he took the phone,

"Cullen, we didn't agree to help Edward Cullen, end of story. Jake is here and he's promised me he won't leave. Any problems are yours."

Peter

That was it,

"There's something they aren't telling us Carlisle"

"I know. I think Jake may have put them in touch with another tribe. Is there one close to the lake?"

"I think there's the Red Lake Reservation and the Fond Di Lac Reservation. Either might help the Quileutes."

Carlisle and I both looked at Emmett who shrugged,

"Hey I looked it up while you were talking to Harry and the others."

"Well done Emmett, you're thinking ahead, that's what we need now. Right, we're going back to Charlies to pick up Garrett and the others then we drive to Seattle. Em get Rose to block book some seats on the next plane to Duluth. I don't care if we have to buy every seat or charter our own private plane we need to move ASAFP".

"Let me organise that Peter, you focus on finding out if Jake got the promise of any help."

"Thanks Carlisle. We need to stop this before it escalates or the Volturi will come down on us like a ton of bricks."

Sam

Jake I want the truth and I want it now. What did you agree to with Edward Cullen?"

"I agreed with him that Bella should stay in the human world. It's not right her becoming a vampire."

"So what did you agree to?"

"Listen Sam I quit the pack. You can stay here nice and safe while the vampires go round changing innocent humans but I'm not."

"Jake you don't give a damn about vulnerable humans only Bella and she's already married to a leech, she could already be one of them. What did you do?"

"I arranged a surprise for Jasper Hale."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does if they succeed because it will start a war with the vampires and that's something we don't want. It could also mean the death of another guardian tribe so tell me, what did you do?"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Peter

Alice came back with us but stayed well clear of me, as far as I was concerned she could have stayed at the old house especially as she was so reluctant to help us. When Carlisle told Esme what was going on she went straight to Alice and lifted her to her feet,

"Alice Cullen you choose now between your family and Edward. He's gone too far this time and he is no longer one of us. If you choose him then you leave now but if I find you have warned or helped him in any way I won't stop looking for you until I find you and you are dead."

We all stood aghast, I never expected anything like that from her, then she turned to us,

"Peter, Char, I know you're coming with us. What about Garrett and Tanya?"

"On their way here as we speak."

"Good. Rose? Em?"

"Ready when you are."

"Don't forget me Esme, its my family we're talking about"

Charlie came through, rifle slung over his shoulder and face grim.

"I think that should give us enough manpower. We need to get to Minnesota fast and stop whatever is going down before it starts. Bella and Jazz deserve some peace and I for one aim to make sure they get it."

Esme

As we waited for Garrett and Tanya to arrive I went back over to Alice who stood looking out the window gravely.

"Well Alice?"

"Jake is on the move, he's meeting up with the Fond Di Lac guardians at the lake and they're going in en mass."

"Can we get there in time?"

She closed her eyes and I thought she had finished then she opened them again.

"If you move now but Esme, Edward has decided to join them. I think if they are stopped he might get killed in retribution. Please save him"

"You must be joking Alice Cullen. Look at it this way, if the guardians don't kill him I will."

She turned blazing eyes on me,

"No you won't Peter, I see your body."

"Do you now? Well I'm just shaking in my fucking shoes."

"Alice, where are they meeting up?"

"I don't know Esme, on the lake side somewhere. Carlisle can I come too?"

"Very well Alice but any attempt to stop us and I promise you Esme wont be the only one hunting you"

"That's all we fucking need. Now we have to watch for a knife in the back as well as any suicidal fur balls from the front"

Carlisle

We didn't have time to wait according to Alice,

"We leave now. I have a plane standing by. Garrett and Tanya will have to catch us up if they can"

"No need Carlisle we decided not to stop to hunt. Let's go"

Garrett stood in the doorway smiling grimly, one arm around Tanya.

"Good, we may well need the numbers."

"Just a minute Carlisle. Has anyone tried to contact The Major and tell him what's headed his way?"

"I did but there's no reception. I went on the net and there's a bad storm disrupting phone reception and its set to linger over the area for the next few days"

"Great even the weather gods are on Edwards side! Still glad you tried Charlie."

We squeezed into the two trucks and drove through the night to the airport where Alex was waiting with the plane.

"Carlisle, we might have trouble landing. I can't guarantee we won't be diverted the weather is very bad in the area."

"Can you put down on the lake itself?"

"I can but whether I can take off again is a whole nother matter. You don't want to fly in to the marina then?"

"Alex we have an emergency. We need to get as close as possible to the resort."

"You know they have landing rights on the lake?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Hell no, but it will cost you if I get fined."

"No problem, let's get air born as quickly as we can"

Peter

It was getting to be a habit flying in bad weather in a boat with wings, one I could easily break. I watched Alice carefully, if she moved so much as a finger I was throwing her out of the plane. Garrett saw my look and nodded, he felt the same way. Esme sat with her talking quietly,

"Alice do you see anything now we've made our next move?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Do you see Edward or Jake? Any clue as to who is leading the attack?"

"I think Jake will although I'm not sure."

"Where's Edward?"

She turned to me, hatred twisting her face,

"I don't know."

"And you wouldn't tell me if you did. Don't worry Alice I'll find him and when I do..."

"Peter please, lets not start the threats yet. Alice is helping all she can"

"You sure about that Carlisle because I'm not, I think Alice knows more than she's letting on, don't you Alice?"

Jake

I left the reservation with Paul who couldn't resist the chance of a good fight with the leeches. We couldn't afford to fly to Minnesota but it wouldn't take us that long to run as wolves. I thought we could probably beat the Cullens and join up with our brother guardians in time for the attack.

"What about Edward Cullen? I hate the thought of doing something for him."

"You want to turn back?"

"Hell no, I was just saying. You don't expect to get Bella back though do you Jake?"

"No, but I want her in our world not the leeches".

"You think it will work out that way? I think you'll have to kill her to keep her away from them Jake."

"We'll see but I don't want her hurt Paul."

"OK. You need to worry about the others not me. They may not be so careful, after all she's a leech lover."

We ran as fast as we could which was exhilarating and not tiring at all although we stopped once to take down an elk so we were at peak performance for the upcoming fight. I wondered if Edward Cullen would turn up hoping to get Bella back. He told me he was only interested in keeping Bella safe from his kind and I believed he believed it at the time but it was my guess that if he saw the opportunity he would try to move in on her. If he did he would go down too, Bella would be rescued from his world whatever it took.

Charlie

The flight was bumpy but everyone sat quietly, it reminded me of the old war films where the paratroopers sat silent and grim as they were flown into battle and the atmosphere was electric with barely controlled energy. Fran couldn't be with us because she was working and watching for any unusual traffic from the Minnesota area. Besides I wanted her safe and she wouldn't be here with us, god knew what we would be facing, I just hoped my rifle would be of some help. I was sick of Bella being put in danger by Jake and the likes and if I saw him he would be my first target, that boy had gone one step too far this time, Edward would run him a close second and I glanced over at Alice who had gone very quiet, sitting with Esme and avoided by everyone else as if she didn't belong with us.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

The flight was relaxing, we were together at last and no one else mattered, just my husband. As he held my hand and leaned over to kiss me I heard one of the cabin attendants whisper to another,

"Honeymoon couple, don't they look sweet"

"Honey if I just got married to him I'd be over the moon too, he is hot!"

I looked at Jazz and grinned,

"Hot eh? If only she knew"

I closed my eyes still smiling, I couldn't wait to get to the cabin although the journey only ramped up the expectation. I was so hungry for Jazz that I ached and I was going to make very sure he attended to that ache as soon as we were in private!

"Bella I have an idea what you are thinking about but if you don't stop I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my hands off you until we get there"

"Oh good. You need to suffer too"

"Suffer?"

"In the best possible way yes"

I laid my hand on his thigh and rubbed it slowly enjoying the feel as his muscles tensed and relaxed in time to my hand and he groaned softly. I took pity on him when the attendant brought coffee round although I think he missed the closeness as much as I did.

Jasper

I was thankful for the gift of a honeymoon but I wished increasingly that he'd chosen somewhere closer, much closer. We hit turbulence the closer to Duluth we got and I hoped the seaplane wouldn't be grounded, if it was we'd find a hotel room fast! Bella tensed as the plane dropped suddenly in an air pocket and the pilot came over the speakers,

"Sorry about that folks but don't worry we're almost there now. We'll be descending sharply to avoid the worst of the weather so make sure you are belted in and all luggage is stowed safely."

I took Bella's hand in mine and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry, you are safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled and kissed our clasped hands,

"I know that Jazz, it's just that I'm so happy. Things have finally worked out for us and it feels as if something has to go wrong. How is it fair to be so happy?"

We hit a few more air pockets and saw lightning through the cabin windows but it never touched us and after a rather steeper than normal descent we were soon safely on the ground.

Bella

I was glad Jasper had insisted on leaving my coat out of the case because it was lashing with rain and howling a gale when we got outside the airport. The seaplane was over at the marina which meant a five minute walk in the rain and I was dripping when we got there so Jazz bought me a hot chocolate while he went to find our pilot. I sipped it carefully watching as he spoke to the guy behind the counter, he looked wonderful in his black pants and leather jacket especially as I could visualise what lay beneath and knew he was mine. A little of my desire must have registered with him because he looked over and grinned, raising one eyebrow in question and I felt myself blush furiously. When he came back over he looked pensive

"What's the matter?"

"Well, the pilot is prepared to fly out if we are but it will be rough. If you prefer we can get a room and fly on tomorrow"

"No, let's get there, then we don't have to move again. I want my full two weeks of steamy sex with no interruptions."

"Sounds good to me darlin'. Come on then"

He picked up our case and took my hand and we walked through to the plane which was bobbing around on the choppy waters and walked out along the pier to get in out of the rain.

Carlisle

Alex landed with a sigh of relief after being tossed around so badly we had to make a second attempt before setting down on the turbulent waters of the lake.

"I'll stay as long as I can but I can't promise we'll be able to leave any time soon. Its pretty dodgy already. You will need to see Stuart for the boat, the place you're looking for is over the far side, hidden in the trees, nice and isolated. There's no other way of getting there but you might need to offer him a little extra to take you over in this."

"Thanks Alex. Has he had any other jobs in the last few hours?"

"No idea you'll have to ask him. He's over in that cabin."

I led the others, by now all dripping wet, into the cabin where a man sat, legs stretched out in front of an open log fire. He got up as we entered and came over to greet us.

"Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes. I realize the weather is a little rough but we do need to get over the lake."

"Yeah, Alex told me you were in a hurry but its pretty dangerous out on the water in this weather."

"I'll pay you extra. By the way have you taken a couple over recently?"

"Why? If you need to ask me I need to ask you something, why are you so interested in whoever might or might not have gone over?"

Charlie pushed forward and put his hands on the table leaning across,

"The girl is my daughter, the guy her husband, but we have reason to believe that an ex boyfriend might be trying to cause trouble for them."

"OK. That's a good enough reason for me. Yeah I took a couple over."

"But no one else?"

"Nope. Quiet here the last few days and there's only one cabin over there anyway. I'm ready to leave as soon as you are."

He grabbed his waterproof jacket and led us through to the boathouse. I was relieved to see the boat had a roof. Shelter didn't matter too much for us but Charlie was cold and wet, I could see him shiver so I gave him the seat closest to the space heater on board and he nodded gratefully.

Charlie

I was grateful for the heat and my clothes steamed as they dried off but I needed to hang on to prevent myself from being tossed around the cabin, the water was very rough and I hoped it had been better when Bella and Jasper had been taken across because Bella wasn't the best of sailors when the waters were calm, all she needed was a bout of seasickness at the start of her honeymoon. Looking through the windows was a waste of time with the steam misting then up inside and the rain running down the outside.

"How long?"

I had to almost shout to make myself heard over the wind.

"About fifteen minutes I think Charlie, maybe longer in this weather but we've made good time. I'm hoping we're ahead of Jake and his friends."

I looked at the others of our party, Peter and Garrett sat together heads bowed talking while Charlotte and Tanya sat back eyes closed as if this were no more than a simple bus ride. Carlisle sitting beside me peered out of the windows as if his vampire vision could cut through the rain and mist while Esme sat, one arm around Alice and I tried to listen in but only caught the odd word, Jake, bears, Edward, it could mean anything or nothing. I wondered how Fran was and checked my phone but there was no signal just as Carlisle had predicted so I put it away again.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Jake

Paul and I reached the rendezvous just in time, the guardians were assembled and ready to move out not yet phased to their fighting shape, giant bears. I approached the obvious leader and introduced myself,

"So Jacob Black you bring us leeches to hunt. I heard the story about the human girl, why would she allow herself to become tied to one of them?"

"He dazzled her. Once she's away from him she'll come to her senses but I don't want her hurt"

"If she's a leech lover kill her too. We don't need the likes of her making things easy for them"

"No. She is not to be harmed. I explained this."

"Yes to our elders but you failed to explain that the plea for help didn't come from your elders but from you and you come with only one companion. Were the others too scared?"

"Not scared of the leeches but scared to bring the wrath of the leeches down on our tribe."

"I thought you had a treaty of some kind with the leeches."

"We did but I didn't agree with it and broke it trying to kill this vampire."

"Why this one in particular?"

"He preys on young human women"

"Women? I hear its one woman, this woman, a woman who turned you down"

They knew too much, who had they spoken to?

"Don't worry Jacob Black, it makes no difference to us why you want this leech so badly. They're all the same to us and they all need destroying. Thank you for inviting us to your party. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are"

"The leech and his companion arrived some time ago and the cabin is isolated so there's no danger of any other humans coming to investigate. We will swim over, if we use a boat we might be noticed. Once there we will surround the cabin and call for the girl to be sent out. I'd rather she didn't get in the way of the fight."

"She won't come out, she won't leave him"

"Then she must take her chances Jacob. We won't hurt her unless she attacks, if she does then we will take her down too."

"No. I'll get her as soon as we go in and take her out if you have one of your younger men standing by to watch her."

"She means something to you still? Even after she's been a leeches bed companion? Well its your decision but if she gets in the way we won't go around her. Come on"

He headed to the water's edge and the eight young men walked in, swimming fast as soon as the water was deep enough. Not knowing the geography of the place Paul and I followed closely, we didn't want to get lost in this weather.

Bella

By the time we got to the cabin I was wet and cold so I went straight to shower, I didn't need to come down with a cold, not now! The cabin was warm and cosy, a log fire already lit for our arrival and a welcome meal keeping warm in the stove filling the air with the aroma of casserole which had my mouth watering. When I came back out wearing just my robe Jasper was sitting by the fire but he'd set the table for me and a glass of wine waited. I went over to him and collapsed into his lap feeling his eagerness for me through the thin material but as I went to slide my hands inside his shirt he shook his head.

"First darlin' you eat and get warm. I don't want my wife freezing to death and I enjoy the anticipation. I can watch you knowing that soon you'll be joining me in the huge bed I have already turned down ready for us."

I moaned but he wouldn't budge so I sat at the table and started to eat while he watched from the couch smiling as his eyes devoured me and I blushed again.

Jasper

Bella was so beautiful, so alluring that it took all my strength to refuse her but she needed to eat and get warm before laying close to my cold body. I had built up the fire in the bedroom so it would be warm for her and I hoped that would be enough because there was no way I could resist her much longer.

"Do you realize this is the first time we have been truly alone. No one for miles around?"

"Yes does that idea scare you? Alone with no one to save you, only a vampire who is extremely hungry?"

"No, because you aren't hungry for my blood, just my body and that idea I like very much"

I laughed as she turned exposing a little thigh as she continued to eat. When she finished she joined me on the couch and we cuddled, the flames reflecting off her skin flushed with her desire and I peeled off the robe so I could run my hands over the warm, soft, silk, of her human body. She shuddered with desire and it crashed against my crumbling resolve until I couldn't wait any longer and I carried her through to the bedroom which was warm now and lay her on the bed before stripping off and joining her.

Bella

I couldn't have waited any longer, I needed my husband to make love to me and as he kissed my throat murmuring sweet words to me I knew I had found my heaven on earth but then he stopped and put a hand gently over my mouth to stop me from speaking. He cocked his head to one side then slid off the bed and grabbed his pants throwing me his shirt and my robe. When I opened my mouth to question him he shook his head and put a finger to his lips then motioned me over and opened the door into the main living area very quietly, pulling me through. He looked around and making a decision took me to the rear door which led onto a small deck area with a log store. He lifted the logs out and motioned for me to climb in then started to stack them up to hide me,

"Stay there till I come for you"

I nodded straining to hear what had disturbed him but I couldn't hear anything over the wind and I shivered cold once more, but glad for his shirt under my robe and the shelter as the logs kept the wind and rain from me. I heard his footsteps go back into the cabin and shut the door and shivered in fear this time, what had he heard? Was someone coming? Who? No one knew we were here except Carlisle and Jazz wouldn't have hidden me from him!

Jasper

I heard a disturbance in the water near the cabin, nothing to do with the wind, this was something or someone climbing out of the lake and trying hard to be quiet. I didn't have many options but whoever it was they weren't going to hurt Bella, I'd given my word I would protect her so I found the best shelter I could at short notice. It wasn't ideal especially in this weather but it was better than leaving her exposed to whatever danger threatened. I stood in the centre of the room and listened carefully, there were multiple sets of feet and as they moved closer I heard the sounds change. These weren't men but animals, bears I thought, and perhaps a wild dog or two. While I knew bears were good swimmers they didn't swim in packs like this, no it had to be shape shifters which meant the dog sounds were Quileutes. Jake had called for reinforcements from a local guardian tribe. Did he really think he could keep Bella safe from a group of savage bears? If they smelled me on her she was as likely to die as I was. I had to keep them from finding her which meant leading them away from the cabin. I had thought a showdown with Jake was inevitable and I was right, tonight it would be me or him, one of us was going to die.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I listened hard and suddenly I could hear a snuffling sound, an animal of some kind, had Jasper misheard the noise? Was he being over cautious? I didn't think so, no he knew a threat when he heard one, if these were animals then it meant only one thing, Jake had pursued us here, here to our sanctuary, spoiling our time alone. I felt my temper rising, I was furious and in my head something stirred, like a serpent waking up and slowly uncoiling its length. The fury grew as more coils flexed and suddenly I knew this was a part of the strange thing that had stopped Edward listening to my thoughts. I may be a weak human but something lived inside me, some kind of built in protection. I heard more snuffling then the creak as the deck boards flexed under the weight of whatever creatures walked across them slowly. I smelled wet fur which reminded me of something, something I had smelled as a little girl. I closed my eyes and it hit me, wet bear fur, Charlie had taken me with him to drop off a fresh hunting license to a guy who stuffed and mounted kills. He had been working on a bear when we went into the workshop and this was a similar smell. Jake had found himself some bear guardians to help him.

Jasper

I waited as the bears came closer then when I judged them to be close enough but not too close I put my head down and leaped out of the lounge window, clearing the closest two and landing on the edge of the deck. I started to swing through the trees knowing that would slow them down but keeping in sight. I needed them to follow me and turning back I saw five lumbering shapes coming after me but I'd heard more than that so I circled trying desperately to draw more of them and at last two more joined the pursuit. If I was right that only left one bear and two wolves and I was pretty sure Jake would protect Bella with those odds. Now I needed to find a good spot to make a stand. I had no choice but to fight them, if I eluded the bears they would only turn back and put Bella in danger again. Seeing a rise ahead I sped up until I was atop it and turned ready to face them. They were huge and I didn't rate my chances highly not against seven of them, still if it kept them from hurting Bella it would be worth my life. As they moved forward saliva dripping from huge yellow fangs I heard another noise behind me. I hadn't heard them circle behind me but then it didn't sound or smell like bears and the relief was overwhelming when I heard a familiar voice at my back,

"Fucking greedy I call it when you don't invite your mates to a party like this. Move over Major and make way for the cavalry."

Peter

As we landed we could hear a pursuit and I knew we hadn't arrived a moment too soon.

"Carlisle, Esme, take Alice and find Bella, the rest come with me and watch out for any fucking wildlife because it isn't gonna be friendly."

We ran through the trees until I caught sight of a rise and a lone figure standing ready to fight. Sending Charlie, Rose and Emmett in to pick off any stragglers Garrett, Charlotte, Tanya, and myself circled the rise and joined the Major from the rear. The bears were huge and fought well but we were faster and more used to fighting as a team. I heard the crack of a rifle and one of them staggered, shot in the torso. He went down and I jumped over him to take on the next one hoping Charlie wouldn't shoot me by accident. Charlotte went down under two bears but before I could get to her The Major was there and the biggest went flying into the trees taking one down with him.

"I need to find Bella Peter"

"Go. We can manage here"

We were four bears down and only three left, one carrying a gunshot wound to the chest and another with Garrett's arms around its neck trying to twist it enough to snap the spine.

Jasper

I ran back towards the cabin praying Bella was still hidden but as I got close I saw three figures standing frozen as one wolf and a bear stood guard in front of two other figures and one of them was Bella, I recognised her silhouette. Coming to a halt beside Carlisle I saw Jake standing behind Bella a brawny arm around her throat while the lone bear and wolf guarded them.

"Its me you want Jake, let Bella go. You won't hurt her."

"Oh really? You know that do you? She stinks of leech, better dead than with you Hale"

The bear growled and backed closer to Jake and Bella and I moved forward until Jake tightened his grip and Bella started to choke. As I watched, her eyes flashed crimson and suddenly the world exploded in a whirlwind of fur, blood, and snarls. I dodged the bear who came flying through the air in a tangle of raw flesh and fur. It looked like he'd been put through a garden shredder! Then things calmed down and I saw Jake laying on the deck, Bella standing over him and pointing a finger at the remaining wolf,

"You have five seconds to pick him up and get the hell out of here or you go the same way as the bear."

The wolf, its fur stained red with gore slunk forward and grabbing Jake by the arm pulled him off the deck and into the trees.

I ran forward to take Bella in my arms kissing her and trying to check she was unharmed,

"I'm fine Jazz really. Are you?"

She was doing the same to me, checking for wounds but I was fine, I had my mate safe in my arms again.

"I thought I'd lost you Jazz."

"No darlin' I'm fine"

I gestured for the others to check Jake and the other wolf had really gone and give us a few minutes to ourselves and sweeping her up in my arms carried her inside out of the rain and wind. Her robe was soaked with rain and blood and I stripped it off grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wrapping her in it. The room was cold because of the broken window but I stood her by the fire and threw some more logs on. She smiled at me and stroked my cheek then I saw her eyes narrow and whirled round to see Edward standing in the doorway a savage smile on his face.

"Well brother you are proving more of a problem than I imagined. I really thought Jake and the bears would finish you off. Jake you disappointed me."

Jake jumped through the broken window and sneered at him

"At least we tried. You're too cowardly to do anything yourself."

"Oh I don't think so."

He put a hand in his pocket and drew out a can of lighter fluid which he squirted, covering my clothes with the stinking liquid.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh shall we."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

When I saw Edward standing with Jake the serpent hissed loudly like he had on the deck when the bear seemed to fly apart, and I saw red. There was a terrible scream and for a second I thought Jazz had caught fire but looking to him I saw he was fine. It was Edward who was screaming, he looked like a flaming torch and I knew the remains of the lighter fluid had exploded catching fire as some vaporised close to the burning logs. Turning to Jake I managed to unclench my jaw to speak,

"You tried to kill my husband and for that you will die. All you had to do was leave me alone but you just couldn't do it could you Jake? Well now its too late"

The red mist descended again and I heard another scream, this time when my vision cleared Jake lay dead at my feet looking like a joint of meat at a butchers counter. I heard a faint cry and turned to see Alice, hands over her face, standing huddled next to Esme.

"As for you Alice, get out of my sight now before I send you to join your mate."

Esme looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Esme but this is it, I've had all I'm taking for myself and my husband. Anyone who tries to threaten or hurt him will answer to me."

Jasper

I had no idea how Bella had done what she had but I could see she was on the edge of losing control so I took her in my arms wrapping her in my love and carried her through to the bedroom which was much warmer and lay with her on the bed talking quietly to her and calming her slowly. At first she was rigid then started to shake and finally she calmed and wrapped herself around me rubbing her face against my chest like a contented cat.

"You OK now darlin'?"

"Yes. I'm OK now, I'm with you. What happened Jazz?"

"I don't know darlin but you certainly finished things."

"I killed Edward and Jake didn't I?"

"Yes you did but I don't know how you did it."

"Me neither. I was just so angry, so tired of being frightened, of seeing you have to fight. I felt something strange in my head and then it was over. I'm scared Jazz, I'm scared of losing you."

"You won't lose me Bella. I'm staying right here with you but I think our isolated little love nest has acquired a few extra guests"

"I don't care as long as you are here with me, the rest doesn't matter. Just stay here with me and hold me."

"Let me take off this shirt first it stinks of lighter fluid"

Stripping off my shirt I held her close until she fell asleep exhausted from all the emotions, terror, anger, and fear, all draining her. I didn't leave until I knew she was deeply asleep and I didn't figure on being away very long.

Peter

Once the bears were a funeral pyre and the air thick with the stench of burning fur we walked back to the cabin just in time to see Carlisle and Esme supporting Alice down the steps to a waiting boat.

"You leaving Doc?"

"Just escorting Esme and Alice to the plane then I'll be back. Alice is very upset"

"Oh right, I hope that means Edward the ass hole is dead."

He scowled at me but I was past being diplomatic although thinking about it, diplomacy had never been my strong point. We went up the steps to the decking where the boards were stained with blood, so something else had happened. As Rose and Tanya helped the rain wash away the gore Garrett, Charlie, and I went inside. The smell of burned vampire flesh was thick in the air, had The Major killed Edward? What the hell happened here?

The door to the bedroom opened and The Major stepped out closing the door quietly behind him and came over to us,

"They dead?"

"Yep, all gone although I have to tell you burning bear carcasses in this downpour isn't easy Major. How's Bella?"

"Asleep, she's exhausted."

"Sorry to spoil your honeymoon"

"Thanks for coming, all of you."

"So what happened here and where's the mangy mutt?"

"Bella killed Jake and Edward."

"Bella did? How the fuck did she manage that?"

"No idea but there's something really strange going on. Its like she has a gift, a strong offensive gift but I'm not asking her about it and I don't want anyone else to either."

"Fair enough. You want to take her back home?"

"Home where? We don't have anywhere to call home yet. No, I think we'll stay here"

"You think that's a good idea? We just killed eight bears and a wolf I think you might be top of someone's shit list. Could be dangerous."

Rose tapped me on the shoulder,

"I think you should get Bella away from here, too many bad memories. I've made you a reservation in a hotel in Duluth, its quiet, outside the city, a private cabin in the grounds. She's asleep now, keep her under with your gift and take her straight there. Carlisle has spoken to the pilot and he'll take you two first alone. I'll grab her stuff and Em and I will stay here with Garrett and Tanya for a couple of days, tidy up and check no one is looking for the dead bears."

"Rose I don't know"

"Don't worry, just go Jazz"

I nodded and going back into the bedroom aimed a heavy dose of sleep at Bella as I found a clean shirt and jacket then picked up her limp form and carried her through to the lounge where Emmett waited with a huge umbrella he'd scrounged from somewhere and holding our case he sheltered Bella as we made our way to the boat where the skipper waited, eyes averted, and I thought a certain amount of cash had changed hands to keep him silent. The pilot just nodded as I carried Bella onto the plane then took off. The weather was still wild but he kept the plane steady and when he landed a limo was waiting to take us straight to the hotel. I booked in leaving Bella in the car for just a few minutes then he drove us round to the cabin which sat alone in the huge gardens and waving off a tip drove off leaving us finally alone again. Once in the cabin I put Bella back to bed and climbed in beside her making sure the heating was up high and taking her in my arms waiting for her to wake up naturally.

Bella

The first thing I was conscious of was Jaspers body close to mine, his arms wrapped around me and the warmth of the room. I listened but I couldn't hear anyone else close by. Where were all the others? Had I dreamed it all? I opened my eyes and he smiled kissing me gently.

"Hello sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

I thought about that,

"Fine I think."

I looked round but everything was different, this wasn't the cabin on the lake!

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We thought you'd prefer a fresh start so Rose arranged this for us."

"Where's this?"

"A cabin in the grounds of a rather nice hotel in Duluth but if you don't like it we can find somewhere else"

"Does it have access to food?"

"Yes"

"A bathroom with a tub?"

"Yes"

"Well I can see its got a big enough bed so I guess I'm happy if you are"

"I'm with you Bella what more could I want?"

"Just one thing though"

"Yes?"

"Did I dream what happened?"

"No"

"I thought not. Well one day well have to talk about it but for now I need a bath, food, and sex, but not necessarily in that order."

I slid my hand down across his belly until it found its target and he groaned,

"You have no idea how good that feels."

"Well, why don't you show me husband."

As he made love to me very tenderly I realized just how lucky I was and I never wanted this moment to end, well maybe as long as it started again very soon!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

We spent almost the whole of the two weeks in bed or in the tub, together of course! The only time we got up was when my stomach complained loudly. I fell asleep in Jaspers arms and woke in his arms and I never wanted to be anywhere else but half way through the second week as I was eating dinner Jasper brought up a serious problem.

"Bella we have to talk"

I turned, worried by his tone,

"What?"

"We have nowhere to go from here. No home of our own and I have to run something by you."

"Go on then"

I couldn't swallow I had become so nervous suddenly.

"Esme offered us the use of the Cullen house in Forks for a few months while we look for a place of our own. She thought it might be handy, close to Charlie at least until the wedding. How would you feel about that?"

I tried to see his feelings about Esme's offer but his face was neutral, giving nothing away. I played for time chewing slowly. Inside I was screaming NO, I hated the thought of living in that house with its unhappy memories, not of the way Edward and the Cullen family had treated me but for the memories of Jazz and Alice, as a couple.

Jasper

I had to pass on Esme's offer though inside I was praying Bella would refuse, I hated the idea of staying there even for just a few months. It reminded me too painfully of what we had done to Bella and her time with Edward. The very thought of her in his arms made me feel sick to my soul. If she said yes then I would bite the bullet and go with her but I did have an alternative which I hoped she might prefer.

"Well its very nice of her to offer and it would be convenient..."

I tensed, waiting for her to complete the sentence,

"But I don't think so Jazz. I'd rather live in a cave for a few months if we can't find anywhere else. I couldn't bear the thought of the memories."

"I did tell Esme you might feel that way and I hate the thought of seeing you there and remembering you with Edward knowing you would remember the way we treated you."

Bella got up and came to sit on my lap, throwing her arms around my neck,

"Jazz I don't care about the Cullens and what they did, it brought us together eventually and that was wonderful. It's the memory of what they did to you I couldn't stand."

I hugged her closer, every time she spoke she showed me how deep her feelings for me were.

"I do have an alternative offer to tell you about"

"OK I'm listening"

Her warm breath on my neck was distracting and I struggled to make my mind work my mouth,

"Peter and Charlotte have a house in Montana with plenty of room and they offered us a home for as long as we need it. It would give us time to look around for a place of our own and its close enough to Charlie that you could help Fran with the wedding arrangements."

Bella

This offer was more to my liking but I had to be careful, I liked Peter and Charlotte and they had proved their loyalty to Jazz but I hated the way they called him The Major. He had left that life behind and though he would always be a warrior he didn't need reminding of it every day. He saw my hesitation and smiled,

"I have a third option of course"

"Go on"

I was wary now, who else had offered us shelter?

"There is a small cabin just outside Port Angeles which has a years lease remaining on it. It isn't much, small and a bit old-fashioned but it is convenient and more to the point we'd be alone there."

"Sold"

He grinned,

"I was hoping you might say that because it just so happens that I bought the lease and Rose and Emmett have been there getting the place ready, just in case."

I kissed him again and one thing led to another...let's just say the food got cold but I got hot.

Charlie

We flew back to Seattle and then drove to Forks where Fran was waiting to greet me, relieved I was fine except for a few scratches I got when I slipped on the wet rocks getting to the ferry-boat. A warm bath and a hot meal put me right and then I was grilled unmercifully until she had all the details of our "adventure".

"Charlie, I had Harry and Billy here earlier"

I stopped and turned to her, hair fanned out over the pillow,

"What did they want?"

"To speak to you when you got back. They were very unhappy. I think Billy heard about Jake."

I sighed and pulled her close,

"Well they can wait, for now I'd rather be with you honey"

I guess I should have known that word would get back to the Quileutes before I got back but I didn't like them coming to the house, I no longer trusted them like I once had.

When we got up the next morning I had breakfast then decided to face them in person so saying goodbye to Fran I drove to the Res. Peter and Garrett had wanted to go with me, they were still staying with us at the house and I thought it was more to keep us safe than anything

"Thanks guys but I think they might see your presence as a threat. I can handle things on the Res. You keep an eye on Fran for me."

I felt better knowing she wasn't alone at the house after everything that happened recently and drove straight to Harry's place where I saw Billy's truck parked outside along with Sam's car, so the gang was all there! As I got out and shut the cruiser door I saw Sue standing on the porch waiting but the usual smile of welcome was missing from her face. Instead she just nodded a greeting and held the door open for me.

Inside, the others were sitting round the old table Harry and I had sat with beers over the years discussing the fishing but there was no welcome, no acknowledgement so I drew back a chair and sat down waiting for someone to start the conversation.

"Charlie."

"Harry."

"You finally decided to come and see us then?"

"I had other things more important to see to first, besides you already know what happened or you wouldn't have turned up on my doorstep.

"Yes we heard from our brother tribe that they lost eight warriors then Paul came back with the full story."

"You lied to me Harry, and you Sam. Jake was involved and he joined your "brothers", Paul was lucky to make it back alive because if I'd seen him I'd have shot him myself."

"This means war Charlie."

"Really? Why? It was Jake who broke the treaty you had made with the Cullens. He attacked without provocation every time. I thought the Quileutes were men of honour but it seems I was wrong. We went to protect my daughter who made the decision to marry Jasper. It has nothing to do with you, any of you, but if you want a war then fine."

"You would stand with the leeches Charlie?"

"I'd stand with my daughter and those who protected her from Jake and the others yes. You were in the wrong not them. You started this fight not them."

"Bella started it by associating with the Cullens."

"But Bella isn't a Quileute, neither am I. You have no excuse for starting a war."

"Our brothers in Minnesota have asked for our help to avenge them for their fallen guardians."

"Oh and I'll bet you were scrambling over each other to agree."

"Actually Charlie we weren't. At least Sam wasn't. We started this, we asked for their help, so if they ask our help in return how do we refuse?"

"I guess you have two options Harry. You can tell them you were wrong and refuse to help or you can start a war here in Forks with the vampires and die."

"You don't think we could beat the Cullens and their friends?"

"No. Nor do you have any justification but then maybe you don't need any."

I got up and walked to the door,

"Its your choice but I stand with them."

There was silence as I went down the steps to my car, not sure if I had just averted a war or declared one!


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Peter

Charlie explained what had been said and Garrett, Charlotte, and I decided to set up a watch on the Res to see what they planned on doing while Tanya stayed with Charlie and Fran. It was almost funny to see Fran watching Tanya so carefully when it was quite obvious that he was oblivious to her charms. On the way I rang Emmett to see how much longer they needed to get the cabin set up for Bella and The Major.

"Almost there Peter why?"

"We might, and I stress only might, have trouble with the Quileutes. Charlie went to speak to them this morning and they've been asked to act in revenge at the death of the bears."

"Well they should have kept their little black button noses out of things that don't concern them shouldn't they? Its their own fault they lost so many, what did they expect? We'd just say OK and walk away?"

"Glad to hear you thinking that way Em. I need you and Rose back here ASAFP."

"I'll tell Rose and we'll set off within the hour. See you soon."

I was happier knowing we had the extra numbers and I wanted this over before the mutts decided on vampire chow.

Charlie

Fran didn't seem at all worried, when I told her about the conversation she just shrugged her shoulders.

"There's nothing we can do until they decide which way to jump so what's the point in worrying Charlie? Anyway I have more important issues just now"

"Oh?"

"Yes, the wedding. I don't want to wait around until everyone decides what they're doing. I think we should get married soon. A small ceremony like Bella's would be fine by me."

"You don't want the full works Fran?"

"Well I would but that costs money, money we don't have so I'm happy to keep it small. After all we can use our money on a honeymoon this way. Oh yes just one thing, I want somewhere hot and sunny."

I pulled her close and kissed her,

"How did I get so lucky? Well if you're sure we can ask Rose and the others to do the organising, they made a good job of Bella's."

"I'll talk to them when Rose gets back. I'm terrible at organising things so I'm happy for them to do the hard work. I'll just turn upon the day looking radiant, with a little of Roses magic, and say I do"

"You always look radiant to me honey."

Rose

We put the finishing touches to the cabin and text Jazz to let him know it was ready then drove back to Forks.

"You didn't tell them about the trouble?"

"No Em, let them have a bit of peace. They'll find out soon enough."

When we got back Fran grabbed me and pulled me outside,

"Rose I need you to organise our wedding"

"I'd love to Fran, once we clear up this trouble with the wolves. When were you thinking of?"

"As soon as possible but we don't have the money for anything fancy, small and intimate is fine."

"OK, so no fairytale wedding with all the trimmings?"

"Nope, too expensive. I'll give you the budget and you work your magic with it. OK?"

"I'll talk to Tanya and Charlotte, see what we can do. How about a month? That should see this problem with the wolves settled one way or another."

"Fine, just pray for good weather."

"It wouldn't dare rain on any parade I organise. Don't worry, you just have to walk down the aisle looking beautiful. Is Charlie OK with us doing the organising?"

"You know Charlie, if it isn't work or fishing he's out of his depth."

When Charlotte got back, spelled by Emmett, I got together with him and Tanya and explained my plan. It would be tight but I thought we could bring it in on budget and on time. We made a check list and divide it up between us. Charlotte would make Fran a dress, buying the material as a wedding present while Tanya and I worked on the guest list and ceremony then all three of us would source, flowers, food, etc. When Bella got back we'd rope her in too, if that was, we could separate her from Jazz long enough but that certainly wasn't a given. In the meantime we kept a watchful eye on the comings and goings on the Res, waiting to see what the elders would decide to do. After three days Carlisle decided enough was enough and rang Harry to ask for a meeting on neutral territory. He agreed to meet at the boundary of the reservation, no longer considering Charlie's house as neutral ground it seemed.

Carlisle

Peter, Garrett, and Charlie, accompanied me to the meeting with orders to be silent unless they had anything constructive to say but my hopes weren't high that this would keep Peter quiet. At the meeting place they had lit a bonfire and sat around waiting for us. There was Sam, Harry, Billy, and Old Quil, so it was being taken seriously, all the elders were there. We joined them sitting the other side of the fire and waiting for someone to open the meeting.

"Before we get involved in what has happened we owe you an apology for Jake's actions against Jasper Hale. Jake broke the treaty when he attacked your "son" and I thank you for allowing this with no action on your behalf"

"Jake was dangerous but he is dead so there is no point in talking about that Quil."

"My son didn't die because he broke the treaty."

"Yes he did. He called on more guardians to help him knowing that Jasper had done nothing to break the treaty. He had not bitten Bella or attacked any human Billy"

"It was his intention to change Bella."

"We don't know that and intent isn't guilt as you well know"

Billy was about to continue but Quil held up a hand to silence him.

"Billy we grieve with you for the loss of your son, our brother Jacob, but Dr Cullen is right, he acted outside our law and broke the agreement we made with the Cullens. If he were still alive he would be standing here on trial for his actions but he is gone."

Billy scowled at him then bowed his head in silence.

"Dr Cullen, do you consider the treaty null and void?"

"We should but I don't want a war any more than the Quileutes do, or at least I hope you don't."

"No, the tribe still grieves for its fallen brothers and we know to declare war on you would be to declare war on your world and we are too few."

"So what do you intend to do about your brother tribe's plea for help Quil?"

"We would ask you to leave them alone. They have no way of defending themselves with most of their guardians dead."

"The responsibility for that rests with you"

"We did not ask for their help."

"No, but you knew Jake and Paul had left the reservation and you knew Jake had a plan. It wouldn't have taken much to find out who he had contacted and why. Ultimately their deaths lay at your door not ours."

Sam jumped up at this, his face livid.

"We didn't kill our brothers, you did. They were trying to keep a human safe"

"That human was never in any danger. Bella was there of her own free will. Did he tell the others this? I don't think so, nor do I think he told them he was acting alone. What puzzles me is why the elders didn't check with you before allowing this to go ahead. Or did they?"

I looked from one to another knowing at least one of them knew more about this than the others.

Quil looked at his companions,

"Did the elders contact one of you?"

Harry shook his head and so did Sam but Billy didn't move,

"Billy did the elders contact you before agreeing to Jake's request for help?"

He raised his head and there was fury in his eyes,

"Yes they did. Bella is a human and as her father wasn't prepared to save her from the vampires, Jacob tried. He loved her and he knew she was in the thrall of the leeches. He tried to save her and died in the attempt"

"Did you tell them he was acting with the consent of our council?"

Billy didn't answer he just looked at Charlie.

"You should have acted a long time ago Charlie. You could have stopped this, saved my son and the other warriors but you were weak, you chose to sit back and allow the leeches to snatch your daughter from under your nose, condemning her to a half-life as a monster."

"No Billy, I allowed Bella to make her own decision. It was her life to do with as she chose. I did what I thought was best for her and I stand by her choice because it is her choice. No one, not you, not Jake, not even me, had the right to make her choices for her. She knew exactly what the consequences of her actions were so it was an informed choice, her choice and she made it. Jake and the others died because they felt they had the right to dictate to another human being and they didn't. The Cullens protected her right to choose just as you should have. Now if you want a war we'll give you one but all the deaths, and there will be many I'm sure, will lay at your door, not mine, and not the Cullens."

"Well said Charlie"

It was the only thing Peter said at that meeting!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Garrett

The meeting broke up with a promise that there would be no action by the Quileutes against the Cullens, as to Billy, well that was left up to the other elders. As we left I turned back and addressed Sam,

"Make sure Paul knows about this decision because if any of us see him near Charlie's or any of us he will go the same way as Jake."

Sam wanted to argue but he didn't have a leg to stand on and he knew it so he just turned away but Quil nodded.

"We'll make sure he knows"

Once in the truck Peter spoke again,

" I think that went well, good work Carlisle. I'm beginning to think you aren't as big an ass hole as I thought."

Charlie groaned but Carlisle nodded,

"Yes, I've been underestimated before Peter. Sometimes it even works in my favour"

I figured Tanya and I would be headed out after this was settled but it seemed I was wrong,

"There's Charlie's wedding first Garrett and I promised to help."

So that was that and we stayed on at Charlie's for a few more weeks.

Bella

We flew back to Seattle and rented a car to drive to our temporary home which was a charming little cabin with some very homely touches courtesy of my big brother and his wife. Rose had stocked the cupboards for me and Em had chopped enough wood to keep the fires alight for a year! Over enthusiastic with the axe I thought. In the bedroom was a four poster bed with lilac and white coverlet and sheer curtains and I insisted on trying it out straight away, well you never could tell! The next day we drove to Forks to see the others and heard all about the meeting with Quil, and the wedding arrangements. It was the gleam in Roses eye that told me she was up to something and I was right but I promised to keep quiet and help although spending time away from Jazz was too much for me. I couldn't bear to be out of sight of him for more than a few minutes so I was excused shopping trips with the girls. Emmett thought it highly hilarious along with Peter but Jazz was ecstatic. I think he felt the same way because we were more or less joined at the hip. The fist time I was pried away was for Fran's hen night, Rose had arranged a buffet meal which meant they could fake eating, along with a karaoke which we were all forced to take part in and an X rated movie back in the motel room along with plenty of wine for the humans. Renee had flown up early to join in and strangely enough she and Fran got on really well. I saw Charlotte watching me at one point but when I thought no one was watching I went outside with my cell phone, meaning to call Jazz just to hear his voice. It was colder than I had thought and I shivered only to find a jacket thrown over my shoulders and turning I found myself in his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Charlotte text me that you were anxious so I thought I'd pop along and reassure you."

As he held me close and kissed me all my nerves dissolved.

"I want to go home."

"I thought you might, come on. Charlotte will make your excuses."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me to the car which he'd left close by.

Fran

Bella disappeared towards the end of my party but I didn't mind, I knew she hated being parted from Jasper, and the rest of us had a great time. It was wonderful how all her friends were pulling together to help us with the wedding. I wished I had some money to arrange something magical and I know Charlie felt guilty that he couldn't afford a lavish affair but we would be together and that's what mattered most of all. Charlotte made me a very simple cream dress that wouldn't look out of place at a small ceremony at the house and I saw the lists Rose and Tanya had made for flowers and food. It all sounded very nice and when they insisted both Charlie and I stay away from the house for two nights before the big day so everything would be a surprise we didn't argue. I was booked into a rather nice hotel in Port Angeles with Charlotte as my chaperone while Charlie would be watched by Carlisle. As the hours ticked by I started to get nervous. Charlotte got me talking about my family, my mum had wanted to come for my hen night but she was working and couldn't get time off, she was arriving the morning of the wedding and Emmett would pick her up at the airport. How she got the money for the flight I didn't know but I was really pleased she was able to come.

Charlotte insisted on taking me to the hotel restaurant the evening before the wedding although I hated her spending any more money on me. As we walked in I made for a table in the corner but she shook her head and towed me to one in the centre of the room where someone was already seated. Letting go of my arm she winked,

"You know the room number, the meal is paid for so just relax and enjoy your surprise."

I couldn't help a cry of delight when the woman turned,

"Mum?"

I turned to thank Charlotte but she was already gone and I sat down hugging my mum,

"I thought you couldn't get time off?"

"I couldn't, them my boss came through and said he was giving me an extra days holiday and handed me an envelope with the flight ticket in it. All down to your friends Carlisle and Esme."

It was a wonderful evening just mum and I and then she told me she had a room on the same floor as ours so we went up together and if not for Charlotte pushing me into the bedroom with an order to sleep we would have talked all night.

Charlotte

As soon as Fran was asleep I rang Rose to check everything was ready for the next day,

"Carlisle and Emmett will take Charlie to the tailors after breakfast. Bella and Jazz will pick up the flowers and drop Fran's off at the hotel while Tanya, Garrett and I do the last minute bits and check everything is ready for the ceremony. I just hope Fran's mum hasn't said anything to her.

"Don't worry I gave her strict instructions."

"You think Charlie will be OK about all this? I just worry he might think we're using him as a charity case"

"He wont, Carlisle will fill him in first thing in the morning. He's going to tell Charlie this is a thank you for the way Charlie has treated Jazz and Bella and Fran's friendship with Bella. The only thing he might get upset about is the upgrade we made to his honeymoon destination but how can he refuse two weeks in paradise with his new wife."

She was right of course and I couldn't wait to see Fran's face when she saw her dress in the morning.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Fran

When I got up and showered I was alone so Charlotte must have gone out, I just hoped it wasn't a sign that something was wrong. Looking out the window I saw the clouds but it was dry and I kept my fingers crossed it would remain that way, I didn't expect sunshine and it would have made things awkward for some of our guests but a dry day would be wonderful. I'd only just finished my shower when room service arrived with breakfast but I was too nervous and excited to eat much, I kept glancing at the clock as the minutes ticked by to my wedding. I was finally getting married after all, in our town the boys steered clear because of my dads reputation and I'd never met anyone that interested me until Charlie. I'd resigned myself to a life alone but now I could see a wonderful future ahead of me with him. When Charlotte got back with my mum an hour later I was ready to climb the walls and she grinned,

"Fran calm down. Everything is under control. You have an hour before you need to start dressing so why don't you have a drink, steady your nerves."

I didn't normally drink, especially this early, but it sounded like a good idea and Charlotte poured me a generous glass of brandy which I took with shaking hands sipping it slowly.

"Right, let's do your nails while the brandy works its magic."

Charlotte did my toe nails, something I'd never done, while mum reminisced about her wedding day when she was young and so much in love, before my dad lost his job and became a bitter alcoholic. The picture she painted was beautiful, a sunlit chapel, cream and red roses, and all their friends throwing rice and wishing them the best before a drive to a nearby lake where their friends had clubbed together to rent a cabin for a week. I wondered where Charlie had chosen for us, my only stipulation was somewhere warm so maybe California or even Florida. I'd never seen either so it would be an adventure, not that I wanted to do too much sight-seeing or exploring, not outside the bedroom anyway!

Tanya appeared then to help Charlotte with my hair and I was amazed at the transformation, it was like watching an expert airbrush a photograph removing wrinkles, shadows under the eyes, it was almost a different woman staring at me through the mirror, a beautiful younger looking woman, the woman I'd always wished I'd been.

"Right, time for the dress I think"

Charlotte and mum sounded suspiciously excited although they'd both seen the dress, Charlotte had made it for heavens sake! Tanya went through to the bedroom and came back in with a huge zipped bag which I looked at shocked,

"That's not mine, it's too big"

"Well Fran we thought as you are getting married for the first time you should really have the proper dress so here."

Tanya held the bag while Charlotte unzipped it to reveal the most stunning wedding dress with a skirt like a ball gown and sleeveless, tight, low-cut bodice, covered in tiny crystals that made it sparkle when it moved. I went to get a closer look touching the satin, it was so smooth under my fingers.

"It's so beautiful. Did you make this too Charlotte?"

She nodded smiling,

"With a little help from Tanya and Rose. Do you like it?"

"I love it but it must have cost a fortune for the material alone."

"Fran, no more about money, this is the only day in your life you'll be the centre of attention. Every girl deserves to be a princess at least once in a lifetime so just enjoy. Now come on try it on just in case it needs any adjustments."

Of course it didn't and I felt just like a fairy princess in it, with my hair up and make up on I wasn't sure even Charlie would recognise me.

Charlotte

Fran's mum took one look at her and burst out crying so while Tanya comforted her I found Fran's shoes for her,

"What about the other dress you made me? That was beautiful too"

"Don't worry, you can wear it as a going away outfit."

I looked at Tanya,

"So we've got something new"

"Here"

Her mum gave Fran a gold chain with a tiny blue stone hanging from it,

"My mother gave it to me the day I got married, something blue. Now its something old and blue."

As she fastened it round Fran's neck Tanya smiled and handed over a lacy garter,

"I want this back, its Garrett's favourite."

She blushed as she slipped it on,

"Well maybe you can keep it for a while, who knows, Charlie might enjoy taking it off."

"Are we ready folks only the car will be here in a moment"

"Flowers"

Fran's voice was so full of emotion and panic we could hardly understand what she said.

"They'll be waiting in the car."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I have to walk through hotel reception dressed like this"

"Let the other guests have a look, I told you, for today you are the centre of attention, now come on."

We had to almost carry her through reception she was so conscious of every ones eyes and wishes of good luck.

Fran

I suddenly remembered Emmett was picking me up in his monster truck and the thought of clambering into that dressed like this made me go cold but waiting outside was a white stretch limo complete with uniformed chauffeur and as I turned to speak Charlotte glared,

"Not a word, just get in. Your mum will travel with you and we'll be meeting you there."

I knew the girls would beat us if they ran so I wasn't worried about finding myself alone at the house not knowing what to do. In the back was a small bottle of champagne and two glasses so we helped ourselves mum looking round in wonder much like me.

"Your friends are really making this a special day aren't they? I told your father when I visited him and he sent his best to you both."

She was lying of course, he probably told her to tell me not to bother getting married just live with the guy, it was cheaper and easier to get out of but I understood why she said it.

The car drove slowly out of Port Angeles then sped up until it entered Forks when it slowed once more and I saw people stopping to stare or wave and tried to sink down in the seat but wearing a wedding dress and riding in a white stretch limo with a uniformed driver and with pink ribbons fluttering on the hood was sure to get you noticed in this town! As we got to the turning into our street I could see it was cordoned off and the car waited as the barriers were moved so we could drive through. I understood why when I looked out, in the centre of the road stood a huge marquee decorated in silver and pink. Standing waiting for us at the closed entrance were Charlotte, Tanya, and Emmett. The girls as beautiful as ever in long pink sheath dresses and Emmett resplendent in a morning suit and smiling hugely.

He opened my door and held his arm out for me, while the chauffeur helped my mum out.

"If its OK with your mum I'll escort you down the aisle."

I looked at mum who nodded looking a little overawed at his size.

I saw Tanya nod to someone out of sight and then heard the music start as the curtains were pulled back to reveal the interior. It was almost full, of people, flower displays, balloons, and ribbons, like a fairy tale ball room and at the front stood Charlie in a morning suit too and at his side stood Jasper. I recognised the minister as Peter although I was busy concentrating on getting down the aisle without stumbling holding Emmett's arm tightly.

"Don't worry Fran I wont trip you up"

I couldn't help a smile at his whispered words and suddenly felt less embarrassed.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Charlie

When Jasper picked me up dressed as I was in a morning suit I knew something was going on but when I saw they'd closed off the street to erect a huge marquee I understood the lengths they'd gone too in order to make this day special. Deputy Eddy removed the barriers for our car and winked before saluting as we passed. Inside, the marquee was full of people, guests I never thought we could afford to invite, colleagues from work and friends from the town. Rose was seated at the piano playing music softly and she too winked as we passed her.

"Do I want to know how much all this cost?"

"No, just enjoy, this is our present to you and Fran."

"Some present Jasper!"

"For all you did for us? It's hardly anything. Now you ready? Got the ring?"

"Ring?"

I checked my pockets hurriedly and sighed with relief when I felt the box.

"Yeah. I have to tell you Jasper I'll be glad when Fran gets here, give everyone someone else to stare at."

"I think from the stir that your wish has come true."

I looked round to see Fran enter and she looked so beautiful it took my breath away.

Fran

Once the ceremony was over I relaxed, even being passed from one person to another after the first dance wasn't as gruelling as I thought it might be. I thanked everyone for the wonderful surprise but none of them wanted to take the credit for arranging and paying for it all so in the end I gave up. Bella came over to give me a hug,

"Well Fran its good to have you in the family at last. Lets hope life is a little less hectic now. I think Renee wanted to speak to you but she's feeling a bit awkward"

I nodded and looked over to where Renee and Phil sat talking to Carlisle and Esme.

"I'll catch her in a few minutes"

When I saw the others get up I went over to Renee and sat beside her,

"Thanks for being here. It meant a lot to Bella, seeing you and her dad both happy again at last."

"Me too, he's been on his own far too long and you seem to like Forks so it wont be such a struggle. I was far too young and far too adventurous for a life here with Charlie. You bring out the best in him. I've never seen him so relaxed."

We both turned to see Charlie whirling Bella around the floor, both of them smiling contentedly.

Rose and mum grabbed me a while later and dragged me back to the house.

"Unless of course you want to get on the plane in that dress."

I shot Rose a horrified look.

"Well then come on. You only have a few hours to get changed and get to the airport. Emmett offered to be chauffeur this time so you might need to belt up because he likes speed."

I wriggled out of my fairytale wedding dress and Rose promised to have it cleaned and put in a dress bag so I could keep it. The dress that Charlotte had made for me originally had undergone a little alteration, the seed peals had been removed and the hemline shortened and it looked as beautiful as it had before and fitted perfectly. When we went back to the marquee Charlie too had changed, he was looking more comfortable now in pants and a jacket and our guests crowded around us to wish us all the best. Somehow we acquired about a ton of rice and confetti and I saw Garrett and Peter grinning at the back of the crowd so I knew there was more to come. When Emmett drove up in his truck I saw what the grins had been for, the truck had been sprayed pink and silver and been covered in balloons and ribbons while hundreds of empty tin cans rattled along behind, there was no way we were making a quiet and unobtrusive exit from Forks!

Bella

I stood with Jazz to watch dad and Fran leave in the truck, I was just glad it wasn't me the amount of noise that followed them down the street with all the cans clanking together and along the road surface.

"Well that's your dad safely away. What do you think he'll make of their destination?"

"He'll be horrified at first but he can hardly refuse now can he? And Fran is going to explode with excitement when she hears about Isle Esme."

"You want to stay on?"

"No, I want to go home, I need some quiet time with my own husband. Do you think the others will mind if we leave the clearing up to them?"

"No Bella, you crawl away and leave the hard work to us poor fuckers who have nothing better to do with our time. We don't mind at all do we Garrett?"

"We'd be delighted Bella. Ignore Peter he's got to find someone to bitch about."

I turned and kissed both our friends,

"Thank you for all you did to make dad and Fran's day so wonderful."

"It's good when we can make someone smile. You two love birds go off to your little nest. We'll catch up with you before we leave."

"You going soon?"

"Well we can't hang around here for ever Bella and some of us need to hunt. You can always visit us if you can drag yourselves out of the sack for longer than an hour at a time."

We said a hurried goodbye to the others leaving them at Charlie's and drove back to our little cabin, it was peaceful, solitary, and very cosy and I just wanted to curl up in front of the log fire with Jazz and relax for a while in his arms. He opened the door and carried me in, as always, putting me down on the couch and coaxing the fire alight before disappearing for a while and I wondered where he'd gone. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and toast wafted through from the kitchen making my mouth water and he handed it to me saying he'd just be a second. I thought he'd gone up to light the bedroom fire but I heard the door open, had we run low on logs up there? I couldn't remember but putting my empty mug and plate down I curled up on the couch, the warmth of the log fire making me drowsy, and closed my eyes sure that when I opened them next I would be in his arms again.

Jasper

As we turned into the drive I saw the flag was up on our mail box and I wondered why, we never got a mail delivery, instead picking it up in town every couple of days. It made me uneasy so once I had Bella comfortable on the couch I went out to check the box and sure enough there was a letter waiting and I took it out looking at the front. It was addressed to Mr and Mrs J Whitlock and there was no stamp so it had been hand delivered. I wavered, should I open it here or take it back inside for Bella to see? My emotions were telling me to open it and if it were bad news hide it from Bella but I knew that wasn't an option, we had no secrets from each other and I wouldn't start holding things back now so I went slowly back to the house knowing the contents of this envelope would alter our lives if it was from who I thought it was.


	60. Chapter 60

**Its a little late to be saying this I know but as you are obviously aware I failed miserably in attempting a short Christmas story so please forgive me as we have a way to go yet. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Jules x**

Chapter Sixty

Jasper

When I got back inside Bella was curled up fast asleep on the couch smiling in her sleep so I decided to leave the letter until the next day, why spoil her happiness now? I sat down on the floor beside her and put a hand up to stroke her hair hearing her murmur my name as I did so. I couldn't stop thinking about the letter though and eventually I picked it up and slit the envelope across the top taking out the folded letter inside and opening it out,

"It has come to the attention of the Volturi that your wife is still human therefore breaking one of our most strictly enforced laws. In light of this it has been decided that you be given a simple choice, hand your mate over to us for transformation immediately or forfeit your life and that of your mate. Should you decide to change her yourself the verdict remains that you broke the law in which case your mate will be taken to Volterra as hostage for your future behaviour. She will be kept safely in the Volturi guard for so long as you pose no threat to us. Should you attempt to rescue her then both of you will forfeit your lives. The penalty for your crime is instant death but we are prepared to be lenient under the somewhat unusual circumstances. You are being watched and your decision will be noted.

Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi."

My fist clenched crumpling the letter in it as I thought about the words I had read. We had known the law but in our ignorance we, or at least I, had thought we had some leeway. It was always our intention for Bella to be changed but we had hesitated too long and now the consequences of that were laid out starkly before us. I wondered why Aro and the others hadn't simply sent the guard to kill us, why the possibility of saving ourselves? Aro must know Bella had a gift, she had been able to keep Edward out of her thoughts and there was little of interest that happened in our world he wasn't privy too. Did he think her gift would be enhanced once she was one of us? Did he want her for himself? It seemed as good a theory as any but I wasn't giving up my mate without a fight, whatever the threats. Without conscious thought I lifted Bella into my arms and held her tightly trying to see a way of keeping her safe and at my side. We could run but Demetri would be sent to track us down, I could change Bella try to keep her safe with me but good as I was I couldn't fight the Volturi, they had Alec and Jane and I stood no chance against either of them. The thought of allowing anyone else to change my wife was not one I could countenance, no one else would ever get so intimately close with her. At the same time I wasn't prepared to see her die and I knew she would never agree to being parted from me or be the cause of my death. We were in the ultimate no win situation.

Esme

Alice had clung to me not wanting to go to the wedding but not wanting to be alone either and I could see she was deeply troubled by something so after the ceremony I took her away from Charlies.

"Alice what's the matter? It's not just losing Edward is it?"

She didn't speak just stared into space and I stroked her cheek,

"Alice you did everything you could. You know Edward was in the wrong, he was fixated by Bella and it destroyed him. I'm so sorry for you but if there's something else going on I need you to tell me."

She shook her head her eyes bright with venom then hung her head and spoke very quietly,

"Is it wrong to want revenge for Edwards death?"

"That depends who you blame for it"

"Bella killed him"

"Bella was protecting her own Alice, as you would have. If Edward hadn't threatened them she would never have acted as she did. Don't hold it against her Alice. She and Jasper have suffered enough I think."

"It's not over yet."

"Why do you say that? What have you seen Alice? Please, if you can stop anything bad from happening tell me."

She just looked into the distance as if she hadn't heard me and I sat with her as the sun went down and the moon rose hoping she would make the decision that would keep Bella and Jasper safe or whoever else was in danger.

It was late when Carlisle came to find us, still sitting on a fallen tree in the woods behind Charlies,

"You've been missed. I gave Charlie and Fran our best as they left and the others are clearing up now. Why did you leave?"

"Alice was upset, I don't think the wedding was a good idea but she didn't want to be alone. I think she's seen something Carlisle, some danger and I think it threatens Bella."

He sat the other side of our youngest daughter and took her hands in his squeezing them gently,

"Alice is Esme right? Do you know something?"

Alice gazed at the moon,

"They say lunatics are influenced by the moons phases. Do you think that's right Carlisle? Am I motivated by the moons waxing and waning?"

"Do you think you are a lunatic?"

"I think there's something wrong with me Carlisle. I should be devastated by Edwards death but I'm only mildly upset. I should be looking for revenge against his killer but I don't hate Bella. I've been trying to, really hard, all afternoon, but I can't do it. I know what Esme says is true, that he brought it all on himself. You know I've never been loved the way you love Esme or Jazz loves Bella. I don't think I'd like it, the thought of that kind of obsession scares me, I can't give everything to someone else, allow them to have that much power over me, so yes I think I'm crazy. I must be or I could keep quiet and laugh at the terrible fear."

"What fear? Whose fear Alice? Please help us, tell us what you've seen."

Alice

I knew they still loved me and I would always have a place in their family, in their hearts despite what Esme had threatened but I wondered if it was the same as being loved by someone, this family love? Jazz had loved me but I could never return it the way he deserved, now he had his mate but only I could save him from his suffering, explain how it all worked and I wanted to but something kept the words from being uttered. It was as if Edwards shade were choking off my throat. It almost made me laugh, that he was so scared yet he held their salvation in his hands and didn't even know it. It was surprising how blind people could be. I wished I didn't see these vision sometimes for the responsibilities they showered on me. If I saw something terrible about to happen should I warn those involved or would that be snatching fates rewards from her? Was that why she tortured me with so uncertain a future for myself? Too many questions and too many different possibilities, my head spun like a roulette wheel, round and round it went and where it would land nobody knew. Like a coin tossed in the air and sides chosen, waiting for the result that seemed to take so long in coming.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

I knew there was something wrong before I opened my eyes, Jazz was holding me far too close with a desperation that frightened me. I opened my eyes and looked into his fear darkened ones,

"What's happened?"

I looked around the room but nothing had changed except the logs had burned down. We were still alone and I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary but for my husband to be so scared something terrible must threaten. He sat down still holding me tight then leaned down and picked up a sheet of writing paper handing it to me. I read it in silence, my heart beating faster as I finally understood the reason for his fear.

"What do we do Jazz?"

"I've been trying to work that out Bella. It seems I found you only to lose you again. I can't keep you safe from the Volturi, I don't have the strength to fight the likes of Jane and Alec but I can't bear the thought of anyone else changing you."

"Would they accept a compromise? If you changed me but we promised that you wouldn't cause them any problems. What are they worried you might do? I don't understand that."

"They aren't worried about me Bella. I'm no threat to the Volturi, its you they want."

"So why not just take us both to Volterra?"

"You don't understand, they don't want me. If I'm with you I would hamper their efforts to mould you into one of the guard, Aro wants you for himself"

"That is gross!"

"No, not in that way. He just wants total mastery of you and he doesn't like strong warriors that don't belong to him. I refused to join the Volturi guard many times and Aro doesn't like hearing no when he asks for something.

Jasper

I wondered who was waiting outside for our decision, ready to act at a moments notice. Bella hadn't realized we were being watched so closely, not yet. We were both so engrossed with our thoughts that we jumped when the phone rang and not willing to let me go Bella came with me to answer it.

"Major what the fuck have you got yourself into this time?"

"Peter, radar going crazy is it?"

"Too fucking right and its got Charlotte jumpy too. Do I need to call Garrett back?"

"I don't think it will help Peter."

I explained the letter to him,

"You know something? When you get in the shit you really go for it. We're gonna need a giant excavator to get you two out this time. What's the plan?"

"We don't have one."

"Well hurry up and get one. Fuck! do I have to do everything? What about Bella's Mojo?"

"What?"

"Major you awake? Bella's Mojo, we saw it on the island or was it all smoke and fucking mirrors?"

I hadn't even considered that,

"You think it'll work against the Volturi?"

"Why not? They're only vampires like us...well not quite like us but if she could negate Jane and Alec we might stand a chance in a fight. I've always wanted to get a chance with that big ugly fuck Felix and this might be my chance."

Esme

Carlisle finally got Alice to open up to us about her vision,

"The Volturi found out about Bella and Jazz. They know Bella has a gift, to block Edwards thoughts and Aro wants her. He's threatened to kill them both for breaking the law unless Bella goes to Volterra and allows herself to be changed and join the guard."

"What about Jasper?"

"Aro isn't interested in him, he might make it more difficult to control Bella if he's there. Jazz either lets her go or dies. I don't hate them Carlisle, either of them. I tried but I can't, I don't want Jazz dead or Bella a prisoner of the Volturi."

"Is there a way out for them Alice?"

She went quiet for a few minutes then nodded,

"Yes. Bella can. She has the power to protect all those she loves. Bella has the power to overthrow the Volturi if she chose to but she wont."

"You mean the way she destroyed Jake?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, her lip quivering with emotion then her head shot up and her eyes flew open,

"Peter's sensed trouble and he's going to help. He thinks they can fight their way out. He's right of course but they shouldn't tip their hand straight away. Bella needs time to learn how to control it or she might hurt the wrong people. Carlisle you need to contact Jazz, tell him to run with Bella. Keep running until Bella works out how her gift works and how to control it. Its vital she knows how or it will get away from her and destroy everything in her path."

Carlisle

I rang Peter first to find out he and Charlotte were on their way to Port Angeles,

"Listen Alice has seen something"

"Oh I just bet she has. Did she tell Aro?"

"No she didn't Peter but she did agree with you about Bella's gift"

"Well, we finally agree about something, wonders will never fucking cease. What's her problem then?"

"Bella needs to learn to control it or you'll be in the middle of a maelstrom that could as easily kill you as the Volturi"

"So what does Alice suggest?"

"Running for now."

"There's someone watching their place already."

"Yes, but it's not a gifted member of the guard, just a low echelon guard"

"A what? Speak English Carlisle"

"A foot soldier Peter. If you can sneak up on him and take him out before they move it gives us an edge."

"Us? What's with the us?"

"You need all the help you can and Alice can keep us a few steps ahead of the Volturi"

"I'll be there in ten minutes and were leaving in twenty, you're there you come with us, you're not, tough!"

After Peter put the phone down we started running ourselves, we didn't have time to involve the others, Emmett and Rose would have to sit this one out. I did ring Jasper and explain what I'd told Peter. He agreed to take Alice's advice for now although he sounded cautious.

"Is she sure Carlisle?"

"Yes and I believe her. We're on our way too, so please if Peter manages to take out the Volturi guard wait as long as you dare. You might need Alice's visions at least until Bella can control her gift properly and we'd like to help."

"I'm not making any promises Carlisle, Bella comes first."

"I understand son."

I bit my lip after saying that, I wasn't sure Jasper would appreciate being addressed like that but he just said goodbye and cut me off.

"Are we going to make it Alice?"

She nodded,

"If we go flat out then yes but Peter isn't going to be pleased and neither is Garrett."

"Garrett's coming back?"

"Yes with Tanya and they'll turn up the same time we do I think."

So there would be eight of us to protect Bella if necessary, well the odds were better than leaving Jasper to do it alone although I knew he would lay down his life for her. With our help I hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

I explained everything to Bella while she packed her belongings then suddenly she stopped and looked at me stricken,

"Jazz, why hasn't the guard watching us moved in?"

"He's been told by the Volturi to wait for us to make a decision"

"But we have, he must have heard the phone conversations between you and Peter and Carlisle so why haven't we heard anything?"

She was right, even if he couldn't hear both sides of the conversations he must have heard my side at least so where were the guards?

"Maybe he's waiting for help."

"If you were Aro would you leave a single guard without back up close enough to be useful? Especially knowing he's facing you and possibly Peter and Garrett?"

Again she was right, what was wrong with me? Why wasn't I thinking clearly like Bella, the way I normally did?

"Stay here I'm going to look"

"No, we stick together. We'll both go look"

Bella

I gripped Jaspers arm tightly as we walked out into the moonlit night. It was very peaceful, the only noise from the distant highway. I couldn't see anything but I waited, if anyone were around Jaspers superior eyesight should spot them or his acute hearing catch any movement. He scanned the trees around us then shook his head looking puzzled,

"I don't see or hear anything. If there's anyone watching us then he's very good and I doubt any of the foot soldiers are that good, no, whoever was here of anyone, they're gone."

"Maybe to report just in case you heard them?"

"Maybe"

He didn't sound convinced then his head snapped round and I tensed until he nodded,

"OK its Peter."

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Peter and Charlotte burst from the trees.

"You sure there was a watcher only I couldn't find anyone around, not in the last couple of hours at least. There was a scent trail to the mail box but we knew there would be. This is fucking weird. What's Aro up to the creepy little bastard?"

Carlisle

I could hear them up ahead and we came through the trees to see Peter and Charlotte standing with Bella, Jasper, Garrett, and Tanya and from the conversation I knew the latter had only arrived a few seconds before us. Jasper turned to us and addressed Alice,

"No guard Alice."

She shook her head

"There was but he left far too early. I don't understand"

"Well there's a fucking surprise. Any idea what is going on Alice or are we just chasing our fucking tails?"

"The letter was real Peter and the threat. You need to move now Jazz. I'm getting conflicting visions at the moment as if different people are making different decisions, there's no cohesion and it's really awkward."

"Try Alice."

Jaspers voice was hard but she just nodded.

"Right Garrett's brought his truck so we'll all pile in for now and pick up another set of wheels as we go. Peter you drive, Garrett map us out a route"

"Where to?"

Peter hit him on the head,

"Anywhere idiot. We're on the run but we need to run somewhere so get your head out of your ass and choose a direction, we'll modify it as we go".

Bella

I was pleased that we weren't alone, not that I didn't think Jazz could protect me I just worried for him, after all the threat to life was greater in his case. I sat between Alice and Jazz, there was no way she was getting next to my husband, no way!

"Alice, thank you for your help"

She turned to me and I saw hatred and pity vying for position in her eyes,

"You know Bella I really wish I could hate you, it would be so much easier that way"

"I wouldn't have killed Edward if he didn't threaten us Alice, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know and that's why, much as I try, I can't find it in my heart to hate you. You have the power to take over this world of ours if you chose to, once you learn to control it properly and you have to do that before you are changed because if not you will destroy all those you love."

"Is it that powerful?"

"Bella what do you remember about what happened on the island?"

"I remember the bear, it was all mangled, and Edward catching fire but that was an accident I didn't set him on fire and Jake, it was horrible and I was so scared."

"That's the only reason you were able to stop it then. If you don't fear it any longer you wont be able to contain it, your gift, unless you learn to focus it sharply. As for Edward well it wasn't done deliberately, just fate I guess."

"But how did I do it?"

"Do you remember anything else?"

I thought about that,

"Yes a strange creepy feeling in my head. It was like a snake, a huge one that suddenly woke up and then all I could see was red, like a mist."

"That's your minds way of visualizing your gift. The snake coiled up is your gift when its dormant, you have to find a way to control it when it wakes up which it will do, whenever you or any time you care about is in danger."

Jasper

We'd all been listening to the conversation between the girls and things started to fall into place. Aro would sell his soul, if he still had one, to capture such a gift. That's why he wanted Bella and not me because she would be a danger to him and everyone in Volterra if she thought I was in danger. But had he considered what she might do if she were forced to live without me, her mate. In my eyes that was a far more dangerous situation and one I didn't think he had considered properly. I was about to mention this to Carlisle when Alice's face went blank, its customary expression when she was seeing something and we waited. Bella looked at her then sensing something took her hand and held it muttering quietly to her, nonsense really but it seemed to work because Alice relaxed and her eyes opened slowly still looking dreamy.

"I got it wrong. How did that happen? What changed my perception? Someone or something is muddling me, until now. Now I see clearly, no wonder there was no guard at the house, of course..."

She closed her eyes again and slipped away from us, she wasn't asleep but she was deep in a kind of trance and didn't hear or feel us close by. She was thinking rapidly because her emotions flickered like an old-time movie film erratically fast then slow then fast again. I'd never felt anything like it before and it concerned me. Bella seeing my consternation dropped Alice's hand and took mine and the rapid flicker of Alice's emotions faded away and her eyes opened again.

"Alice what did you mean?"

"Sorry?"

"What did you mean? What did you see? You said something was muddling you, what was it?"

"I don't remember, I don't understand. What did I say?"

"You saw why we didn't see a guard at the house, tell me why."

She shook her head again looking confused,

"I don't remember. I don't remember what I was thinking."

"You said you'd got it wrong, what did you get wrong Alice?"

She bit her lip looking confused and afraid,

"I don't know, I don't know what you are talking about, I don't remember."

We looked at each other, we were relying on Alice and she wasn't clear what she thought, we were in real trouble now!


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

We stopped a few hours later so I could use the rest room and get something to eat. So far we were moving South but that could change at any moment. Jazz and Peter were in furious conversation with Garrett and Carlisle all worried about Alice's confused visions. She and Esme accompanied me to the rest room too afraid to leave me alone. Afterwards we waited to be served at the burger place and I looked at Alice,

"Hey, you're doing your best Alice."

"There's something wrong Bella. I shouldn't be getting confused. I know that sometimes I see a future that suddenly changes because someone makes a different decision or something unexpected happens but muddled? I've never been muddled, I've never forgotten what I saw. It's as if someone is playing with my visions but who? There isn't a gift I know of that can alter visions only sight. I'm not sure you can rely on me to help Bella"

I took her hand in mine again,

"Alice I trust you and if someone is playing with you it isn't your fault."

Esme touched my shoulder,

"Bella look"

Alice had that dreamy look again and her brow furrowed,

"Yes, someone is playing with me. Putting false visions in my mind or at least warping mine. I'm seeing things from the wrong perspective"

Esme and I held our breath waiting for her to continue but then my meal was ready and I left Alice with Esme to collect it. Walking back to the car I asked Esme what else Alice had said but she just shrugged,

"She went blank again and when I told her what she'd said she didn't remember saying it."

We told the guys what had happened and they all had theories about what was going on.

"She's faking it the bitch"

"I don't think so Peter, Jazz felt her emotions the first time."

"Could it be your gift that's going wrong somehow?"

"I don't know Garrett. Everything feels the same until I have one of those episodes then I start mistrusting myself for some reason."

Carlisle and Esme just sat quiet and I knew they were both trying to find some explanation for Alice's strange episodes as she called them.

Alice

Everyone had heard me say that someone was interfering with my visions. If it were true then what I saw couldn't be relied on to be true, only when I had one of my strange turns. What I didn't understand was what caused the episodes. They weren't at regular intervals, they didn't only happen in a certain place so I wasn't being shielded from an outside influence, what was happening? We needed to find out so we could recreate the precise collection of circumstances that caused my visions to become clear.

"Next time it happens write down everything that's happening at the time and anything I say. Make a list of questions to ask me, maybe we can get a breakthrough that way."

They all agreed and Bella got a notebook and pen ready but nothing happened for the next few hours, we just drove on headed East this time. Were we getting further away from danger or closer?

"Bella, if we can't outrun the Volturi for long enough what will you do?"

"We have to Alice. How can I train my gift while we drive?"

I shook my head so she addressed the question to the others,

"You start your Mojo in the car we're likely to crash Bella, save it till we stop"

"When will that be?"

Peter looked at Garrett who pointed to a place on the map. Peter looked at it and nodded,

"About an hour and we'll stop for you to eat and some of us to hunt. You can try it out then, I'll find a secluded spot once you grab dinner and then you can see if the snake wants to play."

Bella

I guess it was the best I could hope for and I was hungry but this time I wanted something different, a steak maybe. The burger had been greasy and made me feel sick so maybe salad with my steak and a soda. I didn't even fancy coffee, in fact the very thought of it turned my stomach. I was tired and scared as well as confused none of which would help my digestion. When Peter pulled in at a café Alice came in with me, I think she just wanted a few minutes away from the others.

"I wish we could all stay together"

I looked at her, Peter and Garrett had been talking about picking up another vehicle to give us all more room.

"I know what you mean. It feels safer with us all together."

She nodded and touched my arm

"Bella, I just wanted you to know I'm glad you and Jazz found ea...ch...ot...her"

Her words broke up and then she stopped speaking altogether, her eyes dreamy again.

"Alice what do you see?"

"Things are clearing Bella, it's not all the Volturi manipulating things, there's a friend there too"

Her hand slipped from my arm as her eyes closed,

"Alice who? Who do you see?"

She didn't answer and as I raised my voice people started to look round so I calmed down and whispered to her tugging on her sleeve,

"Alice, what do you see?"

"Aro..."

Before she had chance to say any more I felt Jaspers arms around me pulling me close,

"What's wrong?"

"Alice, she started to see something but its gone again now."

He nodded and took Alice's hand tugging her along with us,

"Come on let's get out of here."

The three of us went back to the car and as we got in I saw Jazz look down at the take away in my hand puzzled but he didn't say anything just wound the windows down so I guessed the smell of the meat was affecting him. Of course the meat would make him thirsty, I hadn't thought about that and I was glad when he, Esme, and Carlisle, left to hunt with Alice and Tanya. Leaving Peter, Garrett, and Char, to watch over me.

I got out of the truck and stretched, my back and legs aching from travelling for so long. Sitting on the grass I unpacked my meal and started to eat, the salad was mediocre but the steak was delicious and I wished I'd got two. When I finished I picked up the wrapping and put them in my pocket then lay back looking up at the sky thinking about my gift. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the serpent in my mind. At first there was nothing but then slowly as I prodded around in my brain I felt something shift and the strange feelings I had before were echoed again. What are you and what can you do? I thought. I tried to focus on the serpent see if I could get it to move at my command. It took a long time but I could finally visualize the serpent in all his glory. He was huge and powerful and he was hungry, very hungry. He wanted out, he wanted to stretch his sinuous body and kill, he was hungry and I felt myself struggling to keep him quiet then I felt a hand on my shoulder and the serpent coiled up once more and closed its blazing eyes. I opened mine to see Jazz smiling down on me,

"You OK darlin'?"

"I am now. I was trying to visualize my gift"

"And did you?"

"Yes but I never realized how powerful it felt, it scares me Jazz. What if I can't control it? I might hurt you or our friends?"

"You wont darlin' and we're all here to help you. Now we need to go. Another couple of hours and we'll stop again for the others to hunt, you can try it again and I'll be at your side this time."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

It felt stuffy in the truck and I was really pleased when we stopped again and I could get some fresh air. Peter and the other human hunters disappeared straight away promising to be as quick as possible but it was going to be difficult with so many of them together so we knew we would be here longer. Jasper came with me to the restaurant and we talked as I waited for my meal sipping on a soda,

"What do you think is going on with Alice?"

He shook his head,

"I've never seen her so confused or worried Bella, something is messing with her visions and that's a worry I was hoping we could rely on them to keep us a step ahead of the Volturi."

"Do you think this gift of mine can be tamed Jazz?"

"Yes, but it might take some time and time is one thing we are short of. What do you see?"

I explained about the serpent again and the power I could feel that lay dormant in his coils.

"A serpent? I wonder...Bella when you think of snakes what do you think of?"

"Ah...coils, hissing, strikes, poison, baskets, flutes."

"Flutes?"

"Well snake charmers, they use flutes don't...oh I see. You think maybe I could calm it by singing? You haven't heard my voice or you would not be suggesting that. One verse of Ave Maria and it would kill everyone in sight trying to escape"

He laughed and it was good to see the twinkle in his eyes, it made me feel all shivery and my stomach did somersaults. Luckily my food turned up then and as Jazz watched I attacked it hungrily.

"How about humming a tune? You can do that"

I thought about this as I chewed then nodded,

"Yeah I could do that but what tune?"

Well not the 1812 Overture! How about a lullaby?"

"OK I'll try when I finish eating but I want you well out of the danger zone"

"Bella if Alice is right there may be no safe distance from your gift"

Great, I never thought of myself as a doomsday machine!

When I finished I used the rest room while Jazz paid and waiting in there were Alice with Esme.

"What? Has something happened?"

"Yes, well no, but..."

I shook my head

"Whoa, start again Alice."

"Esme and I were talking about my strange episodes, trying to remember what was the same each time. The places were different, a car, a restaurant, inside, outside, I wasn't doing anything special you know, scratching my head or reading a book but...there is one thing the same on each occasion"

"Yes?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you were with me every time. I haven't had one when we've been apart so it could be something to do with you."

"You mean my gift?"

"Well no not exactly, I can't see how an offensive gift that pulverizes people would help me see more clearly but I'm positive its something to do with your presence so I'm going to stay close and hope it happens again. We already found out Aro is behind it all, you were quick thinking enough to ask questions straight away so maybe you can do it again."

"But it doesn't happen all the time I'm with you, we've been sitting together in the truck the whole way but you only had one of your episodes then."

"Well until you come up with something better its all we have to go on."

I had to agree with that so Alice and I would be joined at the hip from now on hoping something would happen again and tell us more.

I wasn't happy trying to work with the serpent while Alice and Jazz were so close but neither was prepared to move away so I held one hand of each and closed my eyes hoping to find the serpent easier this time but I felt Alice's hand go limp in mine and suddenly I understood. Every time Alice had an episode we had been touching. In the café, in the car, every time. I opened my eyes holding her hand and squeezed Jaspers to get his attention without disturbing Alice. He looked at me quizzically and when he saw Alice's face he frowned.

"Its me Jazz. Every time Alice had an episode she was touching me. Somehow I'm shielding her from the force that's muddling her. Ask her, go on ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"Anything but try to find out what's really going on in Volterra"

He let go of my hand and went to kneel by Alice and I was jealous, I hated him being so close to his ex but I forced it away, we needed to know.

"Alice, its Jazz. Tell me what's happening please."

"Jazz? I miss you, did you know that? Even now I miss you. I know you belong to Bella but I just wanted you to know that you are the only man who ever really touched me deep inside."

"Thank you Alice but right now I need to know what the Volturi are doing"

"Volturi, yes. There's a split in the Volturi. They learned of your gift, Bella's gift that is, and they're greedy, they wanted it for the guard. They know that as long as she's with you she'll never join them so they found you hadn't changed her so you put yourself in their hands. The law is on their side and they saw a way of getting their hands on Bella. They have no idea how powerful she is, they just know they want her so they have to separate you and then they plan on using Jane and Alec to kill you if they can or at least using Chelsea on Bella to make her loyal to them but what they don't know is that they can't"

"Can't what?"

"They can't make Bella do anything, not now, not ever"

"Are you telling me she can shield herself from the Volturi? From Alec? Jane?"

"No, Bella isn't a shield as such, her gift is powerful enough to keep others out of her head, like Edward, if it was, but now she's needed it to do more and now it would kill not shield, anyone who put you in danger would be dead before they finished thinking about it."

"So Bella's gift will protect her by killing any threat?"

"Only overt threats, like Jane and maybe Alec, although his is a subtle gift so maybe she'd have to use her other secret weapon"

"What secret weapon Alice?"

"Well she has two"

"Two!"

"Yes, she has a secret weapon already in Volterra, in the heart of the Volturi."

"Who? Who Alice?"

"Aro."

"Who?"

"Aro, he doesn't want Bella in Volterra"

"Why if she's a powerful weapon?"

"Because he sees she is ungovernable, no one can use her, tell her what to do. He sees what the others don't. The destruction of the Volturi. If they anger Bella she could destroy all of them with little effort. He prefers gifts he can control like Jane and Alec."

"He's the one who pulled the guard off?"

"Yes, he's working behind the scenes to keep Bella free hoping you'll find out who your friend is."

"So who is messing with your visions?"

"I don't know, a misty figure I see protected by Caius but I think he overestimates his new toys power or he underestimates Bella's gifts."

"You said she has another secret weapon"

"Yes"

"Who is it?"

"I can't give you a name because I don't know it."

"Why? How can you know there is one but not his other name?"

it's shielded from me. I'm sorry I would tell you if I could but I can't."

Bella looked at me puzzled,

"How can Alice not know who is helping us?"

"No idea but she's not lying she as puzzled as us by it. Still we know we have an ally in Aro and that's a powerful ally for anyone especially if we can contact him ourself and find out what Caius has planned. Just a second...Alice, is Marcus in on Caius plan?"

"No he'd like to be but Chelsea keeps him loyal to Aro, remember?"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Peter

We moved on as soon as we could and kept moving as long as possible, Garrett driving so The Major could fill me in on what they'd learned.

"So let me get this right. Aro is on our side? That makes a pleasant fucking change and being the devious bastard he is it should be easy for him to throw a spanner in Caius works. Do you think he'd find a way to help you out? If you changed Bella of course?"

"I don't know but we need a way of contacting him Peter."

"What about Darius? He seems to be able to get a message to anyone."

The Major frowned looking at Bella for a moment then his face cleared again,

"It's worth a try. Do you have a number for him?"

"No but I know someone who does. Give me a few minutes."

His attention returned to Bella and again he looked puzzled so I glanced at her. She looked a little paler than usual but she was on the run from at least one of the Volturi and hadn't slept properly or even eaten a meal in peace for a while so it was understandable.

I got through to Liam fairly quickly.

"Well I'll be damned, I thought you were dead Peter. Now I know you aren't ringing to check how I'm doing so you must need a favour."

"You know me too well Liam. I need to contact Darius."

"No can do. He's shut himself up in his little castle and doesn't answer his messages."

"He'll answer this one"

"Oh really? What makes you say that? He told me not to give his number out to anyone short of God."

"Would the God of War qualify?"

"The Major? Well I think Darius might make an exception in his case. I'll contact him, give me a number for The Major and I'll pass it on but if Darius bites my head off I'll know who to blame."

We waited not knowing if Darius would return our call or not, he was a very strange individual with his finger on just about every pulse but he spoke to very few, only the select. When my phone went again I answered, fingers crossed it wasn't Liam telling me to fuck off.

"Major?"

"Just a second Darius and I'll pass you over."

I handed the phone to The Major and waited,

"Darius? Thank you for returning the call."

"I'm just surprised you're still alive with half the Volturi after your head."

"Yes well I'm not so easy to destroy Darius, you should know that."

"True but rumours abound, half our world are waiting with bated breath ready to throw a street party when the sad news comes in."

"And you?"

"I hate parties. What do you want? A direct line to Aro would be my guess."

"That's right."

"OK but answer me one question."

"If I can"

"Is she worth all this?"

"Yes"

There wasn't a moment's hesitation before he answered and Bella squeezed his hand.

"Very well but I'd love to meet her, if you survive of course, that isn't a given I know."

"We'll see you Darius but for now..."

"The number I know"

Once he had the number we stopped and Charlotte, Esme, and Alice, accompanied Bella for a comfort break while he phoned Aro Volturi.

Jasper

I didn't know how much, if any, help Aro would offer but he never let an opportunity pass to gather a favour and I knew he would be over the moon if he had a hold over Bella and her gift so it was worth a try.

"Major Whitlock, I wondered if you would call. It seems you have got yourself and your mate in a spot of bother."

"Yes, but not with you. We know Caius is the one calling the shots on this one."

"And you wanted to know if I could be of some assistance?"

"Further assistance, we know you called off the watch on our house."

"Really? And how would you know that? It couldn't possibly be the beautiful and talented Alice Cullen. Not unless she's found a way around Luka. Has she?"

"Who is Luka?"

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know him Major he's a very recent find of my dear brothers. He's what you might call an interference runner. He is able to disrupt certain mental gifts, like dear Alice's. Quite a find although his gift isn't always successful mores the pity. Perhaps it isn't working on her quite as well as dear Caius imagines. Well, that's getting away from the reason for your call. You want my help?"

"Yes."

"I see. I have to ask what's in it for me?"

"An obligation Aro."

"Now that I like the sound of, what kind of obligation Major Whitlock?"

"In return for allowing me to change Bella and guaranteeing our safety out in the human world we will be available to you for any threat facing our world"

"For how long?"

"Our safety? For as long as we wish to remain in the human world. For our help? Only for threats to the vampire world, real threat's not perceived, the same."

"In return I am to call Caius off and persuade him that your offer is worth more than your death and Bella's gift?"

"You know how dangerous a game he is playing Aro. Bella as an unwilling guest of the Volturi has the power to destroy you all, that is why you are working against your brother after all."

"His argument to that will be Chelsea can make Bella willing."

"Are you willing to bet on that? I wouldn't. You know she can shield her mind from Edward as a human so how much more powerful her gift would become as one of us."

"True. You have given this a lot of thought Major, as have I. May I suggest that for now you keep moving. I have eyes on both you and Caius trackers, luckily for you Demetri was unavoidably delayed on another mission, one for me as a matter of fact. When this is over, if I can persuade my brother to change his mind, I would very much like to meet this human girl, Isabella Swan. I'm fascinated to see her in the flesh, so to speak."

"I'm sure that could be arranged as a thank you for your help. I'll wait to hear from you"

"In the meantime it might be as well if Bella became... less vulnerable shall we say."

Peter.

I thought that had gone better than I had foreseen, all we had to do was wait for Aro to work his magic and in the meantime find somewhere to hide up while Bella was transformed.

"So we gonna find a stop?"

The Major sighed and looked at Alice who was holding Bella's hand,

"Can Bella safely be transformed? Does she have enough mastery over her gift Alice?"

Alice closed her eyes and her face went slack for a few minutes then she nodded slightly,

"Its going to be hard for her, a few more weeks would have been much better but yes, with your help she can control it but I can't guarantee that there wont be any mishaps."

"Mishaps? Is that clever speak for one or more of us finding ourselves looking like a fucking dressed deer?"

Alice looked over at me and smiled,

"Possibly, and my money is going on you"

"Alice, your love for me shines brighter every day."

I just hoped that despite my bravado she was wrong, or I was dead.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Alice

My visions were still not completely clear but I didn't think it was this Luka any longer, there was something else messing with my sight and it was connected to Bella. Her gift was so powerful its energy must be leaking out and disrupting my gift. Perhaps once she was a vampire and had control things would be different, I couldn't tell but I thought Aro was right, the only way for Bella to be protected was if she were able to protect herself and she couldn't do that while she remained a human. Peter and Garrett poured over the map for a few minutes then took their conclusion to Jazz who sat with Bella talking about ways of taming the serpent which is all she needed to do although it was a very powerful one and she was only a fragile human. In some ways I was surprised it hadn't run amok and killed her but then I guess if I were a parasite I wouldn't want to kill my host either.

Jasper

I agreed with the others when they pointed out that our best bet was to stay among the humans. Even Caius wouldn't dare act if it would bring attention to our kind but the difficulty with staying in a populated area was that the transformation itself was extremely painful and we couldn't afford for any humans to hear Bella's screams. A compromise was needed and Esme came up with it. She had been looking on line and found an old abandoned motel in a run down area of Salt Lake City. We could hide there and I could attempt to keep Bella's pain under control, if Caius men founds us before Bella woke up we would have to transport her into the city itself. The main highway ran close to this old motel and hopefully this would give us the protection of the human population. Bella didn't seem phased by any of this, she was far braver than I would have been in her situation.

"Lets go and get it over with. I won't be a millstone round your necks then and we can fight as a unit. Anyway you might hear from Aro soon."

"Maybe, yes"

Esme

On our way to the motel we stopped so we could get a few bits to make things more comfortable for Bella, a sleeping bag and pillow and a travel mug of hot coffee, her favourite from Starbucks but she pushed it away complaining the smell made her feel sick. Once we got there Peter and Garrett went to hide the truck so it would be available in an emergency but fairly safe too. Charlotte pried open the steel shutters that had been put up at the doors and windows for security and we climbed into the room we'd chosen, at the back away from the road and prying eyes. The shutters meant that it hadn't been squatted in so the room was dusty but clean. Jazz made a bed in one corner for Bella while the rest of us left them to it. We all needed to hunt again so half the animal hunters and half the human hunters went off leaving enough of us to protect Bella as she changed, when she would be the most vulnerable. Alice and I sat out the back talking while Carlisle and Tanya went to hunt,

"Have you seen anything else Alice?"

"No, but I feel better knowing we discovered who is messing with my gift, he and I might have to meet."

I wasn't sure whether she was talking about a meeting or a fight, my daughter had changed so much since she and Jasper parted. She had become more angry and brittle while he had become softer and more content. It was amazing how our mates changed the way we acted, sometimes I thought that every one of us was only half a person, not whole until we did find the other half that fitted exactly.

Bella

I knew the others had left us to say a temporary goodbye to each other in private,

"I'm scared Jazz"

"I know darlin' but I'll be here and I'll take all your pain away, or as much as I can anyway. I'm not going to lie to you and say it isn't painful because it is but there will be an end to it."

"I'm not worried about the pain so much"

"Then what?"

"Being away from you. Not feeling you beside me and that I might wake up in a strange place and never see you again"

He pulled me close and nuzzled my neck,

"Bella I'll be right by your side until you wake up, I won't let anything happen to you and neither will the others. You have the best body guards in the business, Peter, Garrett, Charlotte, and myself."

"You should have gone to hunt with them. You're going to be so thirsty by the time I wake up."

"It's a price I'll gladly pay to keep you safe and comfortable."

I lifted a hand and stroked his cheek breathing in his scent to calm myself,

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one Bella. Are you ready or do you need more time?"

I shook my head,

"Lets get it over with then I'll never have to leave you again."

Jasper

I knew how frightened Bella felt despite her brave front and I lay down with her on the sleeping bag and cuddled her,

"I'm really sorry I have to hurt you Bella but I won't leave you to suffer alone, I promise"

As she nodded I stroked her face and then turning it to one side I forced myself to bite through her soft flesh and felt her warm wonderful blood, venom dripping from my mouth. I concentrated as I had done over the years when making new soldiers for Maria and pumped my venom into her system as long as I could, feeling drained when I finally stopped. Licking the skin I sealed the wound and waited for the reaction to set in, for her body to recognise the outrage I had performed on it and start trying to fight back as the venom destroyed her human tissues turning then cold and hard. It was death of a kind, an agonising death that left the victim alive but different, and always with the memory of the inflicted pain that had done the damage.

Bella

As soon as the venom hit my body I knew we'd made a terrible mistake, my serpent wasn't going to take such an outrage without fighting back and I felt it flex its coils ready to send out a blast of power that would destroy everything in its path. I had to save Jasper from the consequences of his actions and I struggled fiercely in his arms but he thought it was the effect of the venom and held on tighter as I struggled with the serpent holding it back with all my might but I knew it was a battle I couldn't win, I just wasn't strong enough and as I felt my grip slipping away I felt another presence in my mind, a feather like touch stroked the serpent and he hissed angrily but struggled less. Between us we calmed him enough that I could control his actions enough to keep Jazz safe but I needed to get away from him, somehow I had to find the strength to break free of his arms.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

Something very strange was happening inside Bella's mind, I felt fear building, something I expected but then puzzlement and a struggle, a warmth that had nothing to do with my venoms burn, this was a totally different feeling and Bella started struggling in my arms again but more strongly almost desperate. She wriggled free of me and somehow struggled to her feet staggering to the other corner of the room and crumpling to the floor her eyes closed and her teeth biting into her lip which started to bleed then healed as my venom repaired the damage. I went towards her and her eyes flew open,

"Don't. Stay away, its dangerous"

I understood what she meant but I had no idea how she had fought through the pain to consciousness and made her jaw move to speak. She closed her eyes once more and I saw the dust swirling around her becoming more agitated as she twitched then suddenly there was a blast of air and I dropped to the floor. It flew over my head and splintered the wooden door into the derelict bathroom swirling inside and I heard the mirror splinter and fall to the floor then the shower screen and the toilet bowl join it. The air pressure built as it spun inside the small room and the tiles became deadly missiles flying through the air, some finding their way out through the door to slam into the walls of the bedroom slicing through the thin partition walls to drop to the floor in the adjoining room or become embedded in the wall boards like daggers in flesh.

The others came in hearing the noise looking around wide-eyed,

"What happened Jasper?"

"Bella, she can't control her gift and its destroying everything it can reach"

"Do you think it will just destroy the room or escape outside?"

"I've no idea but there's no way of stopping it and I can't get close enough to Bella to try calming her through all this"

"Jazz you have to try because she needs help."

I looked over at Bella again and saw she was twisting and writhing on the ground as if her gift was trying to tear her body apart. Rents appeared in her flesh, bleeding and then sealing again as my venom repaired the wounds. I kept low to the ground and stretched out a hand to touch her ankle, she bucked wildly but I pulled her body closer until I had my arms around her and I heaved her close feeling a terrible stabbing rending pain as she tried to pull my body apart too. I shouted her name and she seemed to hear and recognise my voice because she turned her face to me, the eyes open but staring blankly and I summoned all the calmness I could and hit her with it like a missile. Her body slumped into me and stopped moving, laying quietly as I stroked her cheek and whispered my love for her over and over each time she started to become agitated, summoning more calm to wrap her in. It was a fight between myself and the serpent but for now I was winning, keeping him half asleep and unable to harm either her or myself.

As we lay there I remembered what I had said to her about snake charmers and I started to sing to her, lullabies that I remembered my mother singing to me as a child. She became more peaceful, almost too calm then I felt something touching my mind, feather light but it was there. I waited, was this Bella trying to contact me in some way? Then pictures started to flicker through my brain, a kind of cine film with no sound. I saw darkness which dissipated just enough to see two shapes, tiny shapes I couldn't put names to but moving as if suspended in liquid. They started to swirl crazily until the film was just a dizzying swirl of greys and blacks. When the film stabilized again one of the shapes had disappeared leaving just one. I had no idea what it meant and I waited for more but the film dissolved and I found myself looking at Bella again. She was becoming agitated and the air around her crackled with static so I summoned more calm and wrapped her in it until she lay quiet again and my mind was touched once more. The film appeared but this time the figure was moving, writhing, and suddenly there was a bright light which obscured everything then darkness once more, the darkness wasn't black any longer now, it had a strange red tinge to it and there was only one shape again but I didn't think it was the same one, the only that had disappeared in the light. I had no idea how I knew this but I was sure I was right. It had to be the shape that had disappeared first, so where had it gone? What was this place?

Bella

I felt calm, as if floating in a warm sea of love and I knew Jasper was close, he must have found a way past the serpent that was even now writhing, trying to find the strength to escape from whatever invisible force held it. I felt the presence in my head and knew it was this other who helped me control the serpent. I tried to communicate with it but it didn't seem to hear or see me, it just was. I had no idea what was going on but at the corners of my mind and at the very edge of my vision I could see and feel Jaspers venom trying to burn its way into my sanctuary. This other was keeping me safe in some inexplicable way, was this the unnamed help Alice had seen, a secret guardian of some kind? If it was, then I owed it so much for keeping my Jasper safe. I probed the edges of my mind and withdrew as the pain and torment of the venom burned when I touched it. I waited hoping perhaps I was to be protected from the terrible agony that becoming a vampire brought with it but suddenly the acid seemed to find a way in and my body was on fire, writhing and pulling as if trying to rip my body to pieces even as it burned to ash.

I gasped and the serpent sensing a weakness pushed at his invisible bonds and felt them easing off, I struggled to hold him in, if he once got loose I knew I would never be able to cage him again and he would destroy not only me but everyone and everything around me, including Jasper. My guardian appeared again as I felt the bonds of Jaspers love wrap me, it sang to the serpent as it stroked my mind and once more it subsided still hissing its frustration, that had been a close call and I feared the next time I might not be strong enough to hold on.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jasper

As Bella calmed the film started again, this time I could make out other figures as if seeing them through the eyes of another. Two figures were dominant, large figures but not threatening. They seemed calming themselves, restful even and I felt a warmth for them. Where was I? Who were they? If I could answer those two questions I knew I would understand the entity that seemed to be helping Bella with the serpent for I was sure it was linked to her in some very primeval way. As I watched the figures, at first just a blur, started to focus, very slowly, they were people, two people, very important to whoever was showing me this film but as their faces started to sharpen the serpent and the venom started to attack once more and everything went black again. Bella was struggling in my arms but I felt she was stronger this time. She was fighting her own battle with the serpent and winning so I tried to take her pain to allow her to act without that terrible distraction. The burn was as bad as I remembered from my own transformation, turning flesh to ash and bone to blackened sticks. I clenched my jaw to stop myself from screaming but I couldn't stop my body from reacting and it spasmed violently but I held on to Bella hoping I wasn't breaking her bones as I did so.

Bella

I was winning, I had no idea how but I was winning the battle and the serpent backed away coiling up and slowing to stillness. After a final hiss of frustration he stopped and I knew he would stay dormant now until I called him, there would be no more break outs, he was now tamed and at my command. The burning grew more fierce but it was manageable then I saw pictures in my mind, a figure hovering in space but a figure I should know because it had always been a part of me. I couldn't name it but I recognised it and felt a warmth in my heart that was nothing to do with the burning. The figure was trying to communicate without sound and I felt love run through me like sunshine, love and a regret. It was leaving, it was going away and I would never see it again but it had done what needed doing, given me the strength for the terrible fight I had endured.

"Don't go"

I shouted in my head as its shape began to waver and it turned as if looking at me although I could make out no eyes, no face.

I felt its feather like touch, a gesture of farewell and then it was gone and I felt an emptiness where it had been. A cold spot in my mind which until now had always been occupied by the figure then slowly the spot was filled again but this time I knew who was here with me, Jasper had found a way in and was protecting me the way the other had done.

Jasper

I felt a sharp pain as if something had died then saw a light in my mind, a tunnel and I knew at the other end was Bella so I ran forward and felt her all around me. She greeted me warmly and we stayed together as the last of my venom killed the last of her human cells, we both felt the instant where human Bella ceased to exist as vampire Bella was born then suddenly I was alone again in my own head but a small part of me was forever gone, lodged in her as I felt a spark of Bella in my mind, watching over me and keeping me safe. I had no idea what had happened or what it all meant but Bella was about to wake up, she had survived and she was coming back to me. The rest we could discuss later, perhaps Carlisle would have an explanation for the things I had felt and seen. I opened my eyes, my body feeling sore and my throat so aflame with thirst it was torture. Bella was still in my arms although the room was a wreck, everything destroyed, ripped apart and smashed during her fight with her gift, the terrible serpent who lived in her mind. As I looked down Bella's eyes flickered then opened and crimson eyes gazed into my golden ones, bright with interest and hunger but most of all shining with love.

"Jazz? We did it."

"Yes we did but I'm afraid the room didn't fare too well"

She looked around but didn't seem overly worried about the devastation. Touching her throat she spoke again,

"You're thirsty, you haven't hunted have you?"

"I said I wouldn't leave you"

She smiled and breathed deeply,

"You smell wonderful, like warm spices and brandy."

"Well thank you Ma'am, you smell good too, flowers and herbs."

"Like a compost heap you mean"

I laughed,

"No like a garden, an old-fashioned cottage garden, and I love you"

Bella

As I had known I woke in Jaspers arms being held tightly and safely by the only arms I ever wanted to feel. He was so much more beautiful with my new senses and I knew I couldn't live without him, his scent surrounding me, his body close to mine. I had thought my need for him as a human was strong but it was nothing to the way I felt now, I couldn't bear the thought of being separated, not for a minute, let alone an hour or a day. He needed to hunt and I was curious to see him in action. It was the only thing he had kept from me and now we would hunt together, as a team.

"I'm thirsty"

He stood up lifting me to my feet with him,

"Come then lets hunt."

He turned to the two guys I had seen waiting in the corner,

"Peter, Garrett, stand back, give Bella some space."

They moved slowly away from the exit and I moved forward thinking I too was moving slowly but I was at the exit immediately and the speed scared me. I turned but Jasper was by my side smiling reassuringly.

"Its OK Bella, you'll soon get used to your new speed and learn to regulate it. Take my hand and I'll guide you."

I took his hands in mine and a shock ran up my arm and filled my chest with a warm glow. Mesmerised by the feel of his hand, now the same temperature as mine and soft, I turned our hands over to look at his more closely. Right at his cuff line I noticed a scar on his skin, one I had never noticed before and I brought our clasped hands to my mouth kissing it gently.

Jasper

Bella was unnerving me, she was so controlled, not like any new-born I had ever encountered and I had met way too many in my time in this world. I pulled her gently and she walked out into the inky darkness of the night and gasped,

"I can see just as well as in daylight. I can even see the spiders spinning their webs in the window frames."

She put out a hand intending to touch the closest web but her hand went straight through it,

"Sorry Spider. I have a lot to learn"

She watched for a few minutes as the spider patiently started to mend her web then looked at me again,

"I'm sorry Jazz, you're very thirsty let's go"

Dropping my hand she sprinted for the trees at the far side of the parking lot, disappearing in a blur. I followed more slowly, weak from my exertions to keep Bella safe as she transformed and she must have noticed because she came back and ran more slowly alongside me,

"You're hurting because of me. I'm so sorry Jazz. When we've hunted I need to talk to you, but first..."

She stopped hearing the soft tread of deer in the woods and her head snapped round. Instinctively she sniffed the air and then moved off quickly but silently and I followed interested to see how she would fare in her first hunt and glad it was an animal that had caught her attention and not a human.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Jasper

As with everything else Bella was the consummate huntress, I watched spellbound as she let instinct rule her and took down two deer simultaneously and gracefully. As she turned I crouched down trying to look as non threatening as possible and saw her frown,

"I thought you were thirsty?"

"I am"

"Well come in then, I got one for you too"

Getting up I shook my head and walked over still half expecting her to turn on me when I got to close to her kills but she handed a deer to me and then set about draining her own. When she finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and walked over to a small pool of water checking her reflection,

"That was easier than I thought and I didn't get messy."

"No you acted like a woman who'd been doing it for years, you impress me more each minute."

"Oh good, because there's something else I need now"

I looked at her smouldering eyes and raised an eyebrow

"Still hungry?"

She crouched and started to stalk me very slowly,

"Yes and I've seen my next meal right here"

I watched for the tiny signs that gave away her intentions and moved aside so she crashed into the trees beyond. I turned fast but she was faster and she was on me before I completed the action crashing to the ground on top of me. I felt her breath on my neck and heard the throaty chuckle,

"Remember I'm a newborn, I'm faster than you"

She heaved and turned me over still beneath her but facing now,

"And I'm stronger than you."

I nodded then flexed my body and bucked her off then pounced knocking her over and this time I was on top,

"True Bella but I have the experience. Now what was it you were hungry for?"

She didn't need to answer me, I could feel the lust coming off her in waves and like a true Southern gentleman I wasn't going to disappoint a lady now was I?"

Peter

Garrett and I stayed well back but followed just in case she flipped out but as with everything else Bella surprised both of us,

"You'd have thought she could have at least tried to rip his fucking head off. Standards are slipping when a newborn doesn't even snarl, I don't know what the worlds coming to Garrett."

"She's certainly an unusual newborn. Lets just hope Aro can work his black magic to keep them safe."

"Yeah it would have been nice to hear from him still you never know with that devious little fucker. He could be up to anything, makes my skin crawl. Shall we head back, it seems The Major has everything under control for now."

Garrett peered through the trees bending his head from side to side,

"Looks like she's trying to eat him to me. I've never got into that position, I didn't even know it was possible, how about you?"

I glanced over,

"Look's fucking dangerous to me. Come on"

Jasper

I knew the others had trailed us and I appreciated their concern but I was equally glad when they went back, Bella was getting angry because she sensed them. Once they'd gone she relaxed again which was much more fun and it was several hours before we lay together under the stars to talk.

"You never told me how much you had to hold back"

She sounded worried.

"I enjoyed it just as much. I just had to be a little more careful, after all you were breakable then."

She leaned over and kissed my throat,

"Now its you that's breakable"

I looked at my wrist which was slowly healing

"It was worth it"

She laughed and stretched like a big cat then propped herself on one elbow.

"Jazz did you see anything while I was unconscious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you feel there was someone or something else there helping me?"

"Yes, it tried to communicate I think but I didn't really understand what it was trying to say. Is it still there?"

"No, it said goodbye and went. There was a cold space where it had been but then that was filled by you."

"By me? I'll take that as a good sign. Do you have any idea what it was?"

"No but I got the feeling it's always been there just waiting as if it knew I would need its help one day. Does that sound crazy?"

"Yes but I think you're right, it certainly helped you in any case."

"I wouldn't have been able to control the serpent without it"

"But you can now?"

"Yes. Now its like a pet, it will do just what I say. But it frightened me there for a while."

"Not as much as it did me when I saw it trying to pull you apart."

"No I felt that, it was trying for mastery I think. But back to the thing, the something, how can we find out because I feel its important that I try at least."

"Carlisle maybe?"

"Maybe, but is there anyone else if he can't help?"

"The next best person would be Aro. He knows so much, he's studied our world in great depth."

"I'm not sure its anything to do with our world, the vampire world. It helped me when I was human after all."

"Then I have no idea...its difficult because you couldn't explain to a human what happened so really it had to be someone in our world who has studied the human one. Maybe Darius might know someone, if we get the all clear from Aro of course. Caius might still be looking for us."

"I have great faith in Aro. After all he's devious like Peter."

"True but don't let Peter hear you say that. He'd be very offended"

"Why? Because I called him devious?"

"No, because you likened him to Aro"

Carlisle

We waited for Jasper and Bella to get back so we could pass on the good news, Aro had rung a few hours ago to say that the hunt for Bella had been called off. That Caius had "thought better" of his plan after hearing the agreement Aro had made with her. When we told them Bella heaved a sigh of relief,

"Aro would like to see you though. He's visiting the United States in a months time on business so can you contact him."

Jazz nodded although I could tell he still didn't trust Aro, not that I blamed him under the circumstances. I could see they both had something on their minds and as we headed back to Forks so Bella could see her father, I was amazed how controlled she was, he brought the subject up.

"Carlisle, remember Alice mentioning that Bella had a second helper, well we both had contact with it."

"It?"

"Well, we don't know what else to call it."

They explained to me what they had experienced while Bella had been changing.

"I have never heard anything like it and I think you are right. Its connected with your human life Bella, nothing to do with us or our world. You could ask Aro, I know you don't trust him but he is a well-educated and very intelligent man. He may have heard of something like that, but if not then I have no idea who could help you. You say its gone now?"

"Yes it left before I woke up."

"Then I suppose it may remain a mystery."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Charlie

I had thought the Cullens spent lavishly on the wedding but when we experienced the first class flight to Rio and the powerboat to the island I began to understand how little money meant to them. There was a note in with the tickets and instructions explaining that the island was privately owned and the staff were well paid so gratuities were not expected or needed. Our first sight of the island took our collective breath away, it was something from a movie or holiday poster come true. The boats operator explained that it was called Isle Esme. So Carlisle owned the island and had named it after his wife. We were greeted at the jetty by a couple who introduced themselves as the cook housekeeper and husband.

"We have a small boat if you wish to explore or fish, I can show you how to operate it if you wish Mr Swan."

"Ah, its Charlie and Fran"

"Certainly. I have prepared a meal for you and if you like to freshen up my husband will take your luggage to your room then show you to the outdoor dining area. I thought you might like to eat on the beach today as it's a little cooler."

Cooler, it was just right and we followed John to the house which was a huge glass fronted bungalow with an open plan lounge dining room overlooking the beach and high ceilinged bedroom at the back with the shutters thrown open to the breeze. When he had left us we looked at each other and giggled,

"Well it's not quite what I planned but I'm not turning it down. I feel like a millionaire in here."

"Are we the only guests?"

"I guess so, if Carlisle owns the island. I had no idea he was so well off."

"I guess if you never sleep and never grow old, plus having a daughter who sees the future, you can't go wrong with your investments. I wonder how often they come here?"

"I don't know Charlie and right now I don't care. I'm going to change into shorts and a tee-shirt then go on the beach and see what our dinner consists of."

I decided she had the right idea and wished I'd packed shirts and swim wear but when I opened my case I had to laugh. On the top were three pair of shorts and swim shorts with a note.

"Thought you might have forgotten to pack these. Have fun Love Bella. xxx"

I felt a bit self-conscious at first, my white legs poking out the bottom of the shorts but Fran didn't seem to notice and we were soon chatting away happily eating the grilled freshly caught fish that appeared as soon as we sat down followed by fresh fruit and cocktails. We walked along the sand hand in hand afterwards and I'd never been so happy as I was right now. Each day followed just the same, sun, swimming, food and of course sex and it came as a shock when I realized our time was almost up, the two weeks had gone by so fast.

"Its going to be strange, rainy Forks."

"Have you missed it Charlie?"

"Nope, hadn't given it a thought until today. I guess fairy tales have to come to an end sometime."

"My fairytale will go on as long as I have you"

Damn that woman always knew the perfect thing to say!

We left the island regretfully but once in the air back to Seattle we both decided that while the holiday had been magical real life suited us both just fine which is not to say we wouldn't like a little more magic now and again.

Bella

Jazz and I stayed at our cabin outside Port Angeles along with Rose and Emmett while Carlisle and Esme went to fetch Charlie and Fran from the airport. I was staying out of sight because too many people knew me here and would see something had happened and we didn't need that. Carlisle would explain what had happened while they were away so it wouldn't come as quite such a shock while Jazz and I told Rose and Emmett.

"So Aro was on your side? How weird is that!"

"Yes it worried me for a while but he did exactly what he said he would and Carlisle has often stuck up for him. He's known Aro for centuries so I guess we have to trust his word."

"Where are the others?"

"Garrett and Tanya said goodbye in Salt Lake, they were going to hunt then make their way slowly back to Denali. Peter and Charlotte went their own way too but I expect they'll turn up before long, we may trust Aro but Peter certainly doesn't."

"Well I can't say I blame him. I think Rose and I will hang around a while too. Besides I need to show my little Sis how a real vampire does things"

"I think she might teach you a thing or two Em"

"Nah Jazz, not gonna happen."

I smiled and took his huge arm,

"It might be fun finding out Em and I missed you and Rose."

Rose was sitting outside with Alice who hadn't said much since we got back and I wondered what she planned on doing now. Em saw my gaze and shook his head,

"I don't like to see Alice like that. She always makes a mess of things you know. Watches out for everyone else but never herself. I know now isn't the tome to say it but I think Jazz was the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Well he's the best thing that ever happened to me Em so I know what you mean. I hope she finds her mate soon. We aren't meant to be on our own. The crazy thing is that I didn't realize until now that I never really felt alone. I always felt I had someone with me, like a guardian angel and I found out when it was almost too late that I was right. Now I'll never be alone because I have Jazz."

"That's real spooky though. And you've no idea who or what it was?"

"No, none and Carlisle couldn't throw any light on the mystery so I think Jazz is going to speak to his friend Darius, see if he's ever heard anything like it. Do you know Darius Em?"

"Nobody knows Darius Bella, he's a ghost. You only ever hear his voice. I heard about him from Jazz and asked Carlisle who told me the little he knew."

"Can you tell me?"

I guess so, Carlisle never said not to and he couldn't tell me much. Apparently Darius was turned around the same time the Volturi were founded. He'd been a warrior and was found mutilated and dying on a battlefield in France by a vampire who bit him, Carlisle didn't know why he was chosen just that he was. He wandered for many years, a lone nomad then found himself a place to hide away and study. It's said he has a better library than Alexander the Great built and when technology came along he taught himself all about computers and electronics until he knew all there was to know. I think he sells some of his inventions and creations to the humans through middlemen but no one knows who they are or where he lives. You do business with him online or on the phone if you can find a contact number."

"How does Jasper know him then?"

"No idea, you'd have to ask him but if Jazz has seen him in the flesh then he's one of only a handful in our world."

"Does he do work for the Volturi?"

"No, apparently he refused the first offer and has been continuing to do so for centuries now."

"A mystery man then?"

"I guess so, who knows though. You might get to see him or at least speak to him which is an honour in itself."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Charlie

We were surprised but delighted when we saw Esme and Carlisle waiting at the airport for us and thanked them for the wonderful gift of a honeymoon.

"You know Charlie I bought that island a very long time ago from its French owner and we don't use it as much as we should so if you ever want to go again please don't be afraid to ask. It's good to know someone is appreciating its beauty."

All the while he spoke I knew he had something on his mind so when he suggested I sit up front with him for the drive home I agreed. Happily Fran and Esme were still talking about the island so Carlisle was able to speak quite freely,

"Charlie there has been a development since you left."

"Oh, is Bella OK?"

"Yes but the Volturi handed her an ultimatum and Jasper was forced to act quickly and change her but I hasten to add it wasn't against her will"

I relaxed slightly hearing this,

"Well I guess I didn't expect it quite this soon but they were up front with me that it would be happening before too long. Are they both happy though?"

"Yes and they're waiting at their cabin, I thought we might call in on the way home."

"She won't be too...distressed by us will she? Only Jasper did explain it takes a while before new vampires can control their natural hunting urges"

"He put that well but Bella is somewhat unusual Charlie"

"Yeah that's my Bella."

"We also found out that the things that happened on the island, with Jake and Edward are a gift Bella possesses and has now managed to learn to control"

"Oh right, I guess it would be dangerous if she couldn't"

"Yes indeed. Still she'll be very happy to see you and looking so healthy Charlie. Isle Esme must agree with you"

"I think Fran agrees with me"

He smiled,

"I'm sure you're right there. She looks radiant too."

Bella

I was so nervous by the time Carlisle pulled up that Jazz was forced to calm me,

"What if I attack my dad?"

"Why would you? You haven't attacked a human yet and Alice told you it would be safe"

"I know but what about Fran? You know I don't like women close to you"

Jazz winced and I knew he was remembering the incident with Tanya just before she and Garrett left. She had walked over to kiss him goodbye when I walked in the room and I just lost it. The next thing I knew the windows were out, the door blasted off its hinges and Tanya in Garrett's arm shaking. The worst of it was that Jazz had taken the brunt of my anger, the force of air crashing against him had crushed his rib cage and I was mortified. I kept apologising to anyone who would stay in the room long enough to listen and eventually Jazz had to calm me for a few days until he was completely healed. I still felt bad about it but he was almost smug. I loved him so much I wanted to kill any woman I saw as a rival. I didn't think we'd see Tanya again in a hurry though.

Charlie

I guess I wasn't quite sure what to expect but Bella looked radiant if a little nervous. She came slowly over and hugged me very gingerly. Her touch was cold but I had expected that,

"Are you happy Bells?"

She nodding smiling widely and I could see she was, then she nodded to Fran,

"Did you have fun? I hope you took some photo's of dad in his shorts!"

"I did and for a small fee you can see them. It's good to see you looking so well. Have you made any decisions about where you're going to live? Don't be too far away Bella, I'm going to miss you."

"I think we might buy a small ranch somewhere so Jazz can raise horses"

"Horses? You're terrified of them Bells"

"Not any more, I'm faster and stronger than they are now, so look out nags. Once you and Fran get settled in perhaps you'll visit again, before we leave that is and as soon as we get settled you can come stay."

We spent a couple of hours with Bella and the others but in truth I just wanted to get home and relax so Emmett and Rose took us back to Forks before driving on to Denali to see friends there.

Bella

It had been so good to see dad smiling and I knew I didn't need to worry about him any longer, Fran would look after him. Our job now was to find somewhere for us to call home. Carlisle and Esme left with Alice the following day, they were joining the others in Denali for a while and although we were invited to join them, I didn't feel confident enough around all those beautiful women and Jazz agreed, I think he was worried about his ribs! When we were finally alone I sighed in relief, we needed this breathing space but as usual something came up to thwart us. This time it was a phone call from Aro who was ringing to arrange a meeting. He was in New York and wanted us to meet up with him there.

"I've never been to New York."

"Then we'll go one day but not yet, you aren't ready to fly and we don't have time to drive, I'm afraid Aro will have to arrange a meeting closer to home. Actually it might be a good thing because I happen to know Darius lives in the city and he wont be happy to think about the Volturi so close. Maybe we can arrange to meet him too, find out if he knows anything that might help explain your strange guardian although I doubt very much he'll leave his hideaway."

"After that we go house hunting though?"

"Yes darlin' after that we go house hunting I promise. For now let me return Aro's call and then see if Darius will agree to a visit too."

Jasper

I rang Aro back to say we would be delighted to meet him but not in New York, Bella was too unpredictable to take to a city full of humans yet and we arranged a meeting instead in a motel in Des Moines where he had other business in two days, giving us plenty of time to get there. Hopefully it would be short and sweet, I was grateful for his help with Caius but I still didn't like or trust him. Then I rang the number I had been given by Darius when we last spoke hoping he was still answering his messages. I was surprised however when he answered so quickly,

"Major, you in trouble again? I understand Aro Volturi is in New York, is that anything to do with you or this call?"

"He helped us a short while ago as you know and he wants a meeting so Bella and I are driving to Iowa to meet with him, he'll be leaving the city soon so there's no need for you to worry Darius. I wondered if we might visit only we have another problem I need your help with."

There was a long silence and I knew he was wrestling with his phobia about meeting people,

"Much as I would enjoy meeting you again Major I'm not sure I feel safe with Aro in the country. Is it something I can help you with over the phone?"

"Possibly"

I explained everything about Bella's gift and what had happened while she was changing,

"So you see we want to know what happened and who this entity was who helped her then left."

"You say she felt you take the place vacated by the entity?"

"Yes that's what she told me."

"Give me some time. I'll contact you when I've checked a few things out."

"Thanks Darius we owe you.

"Oh I think we're square Major."


	72. Chapter 72

**Well, we come to the end of yet another adventure. Please review if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't! As for everyone who is curious about Darius, he'll be popping up again I'm sure. Thank you for reading. Jules x**

Chapter Seventy Two

Bella

I was very nervous about meeting Aro, what if he changed his mind and tried to insist we went back to Italy with him? I knew I could protect Jazz and myself but killing one of the rulers of our world wasn't exactly the best way to introduce myself.

"It will be fine Bella, Aro may be power hungry and devious but he is a man of his word, he's already acted against Caius and don't forget he is frightened of your power, the last thing he wants is you in Volterra. I think he's just curious to see you and maybe have a small demonstration of what you can do. Do you think you can manage that?"

I nodded, I'd been practising and now I could manage a very localized yet still very impressive demonstration of what I was capable of.

"Do you think Darius will ring back?"

"If he has anything to tell us I'm sure he will and Darius hates a mystery so he'll do all in his power to find out what it's all about. If he doesn't then we just have to accept that there are certain mysteries that always remain just that.

Jasper

We started out that evening making a road trip of it and stopping frequently for Bella to hunt and satisfy any other of her urges that became too strong to control. The wonderful thing was that all she ever wanted was me, as close as possible, when we weren't making love she would cuddle up close, hold my hand or stroke my leg and for this tired scarred body to have so much appeal to a woman, the woman I had such a need for myself was the best thing in my world. Neither of us could wait to get our own home where we could have things just the way we wanted and to be ourselves, away from the rest of the world, vampire and human.

"Our meeting with Aro went far better than I imagined, he was fascinated by Bella's gift and even more impressed when she gave him a small demonstration.

"Very good Bella, you are an unusual newborn. Has she been this controlled all along?"

"Mainly"

I rubbed my ribs as I said this and Bella looked ashamed but Aro merely laughed.

"So you have met your match perhaps Major. It's good to know that the Volturi have two such impressive vampires should it ever need to call on them"

"Only in time of trouble for our world Aro. I have no intention of being drawn into a fight between you and the other brothers"

Aro looked at me shocked.

"Of course not Major. We need to stick together, it's the only way to keep the Volturi strong. Caius and I had a small difference of opinion that's all and its been cleared up by a frank exchange of views. Caius, Marcus, and myself know better than to start something that may result in the destruction of one or more of us and possibly the Volturi itself. I can assure you there will be no reprisals and no power play for you to concern yourselves with. Well now I have a certain unfortunate task to oversee but thank you for travelling all this way to meet me. Lets hope we meet again in better surroundings in the future."

Bella

I heaved a sigh of relief when he left and almost collapsed into Jaspers arms I was so tense. While I didn't like Aro I did understand that he and his two brothers along with the guard were a very necessary part of our world, the only way to avoid anarchy and disorder.

"House hunting now?"

I asked hopefully but right on cue Jaspers phone rang startling me.

"Yes?"

"Major, I think I may have some news for you. I was rather intrigued by your little puzzle so I did some research. It appears your mate has or should I say had a very unusual hitch hiker in her mind."

"Unusual?"

"Yes, tell me a little about your mate, her history"

"Well her father and mother separated when she was young and she lived with her mother who is a little eccentric. Her father stayed on in the town where he was born and became Chief of Police. Bella went to live with him when her mother remarried."

"I see, any other family?"

"Not living as far as I know,"

"No siblings?"

"No, she was an only child."

"Really?"

"Yes they broke up while she was still very young."

"I think you'll find you are wrong Major. I think there was another child."

"Just a second Darius."

I turned to Bella questioningly knowing she had heard the conversation and she shook her head.

"No, she says not."

"Well if I'm right there's something her parents either never knew or never told her. Bella was a twin and her sibling died before birth, leaving its consciousness in her and I think its been there all along dormant but ready to help if she ever needed it."

"You mean the film it showed me was the only way it knew of telling me what happened and how it ended up there inside Bella's mind?"

"Yes but once it used its power, the residue of its life force to help her its time was up and it vanished, knowing she had a new protector to keep her safe. It's only a theory but its the only one that fits everything. What she chooses to believe is another thing entirely. Now I have things to do but Major don't leave it so long next time, after all you are one of far too few that I trust."

"I wont Darius and thank you."

"You're welcome Major. I wish you and your mate all the best."

Bella

I hadn't heard Darius last words to Jazz I was busy thinking about what he'd said, a twin? No one had ever said anything about a twin. I grabbed my phone and dialled Renee's number hoping she was in and was relieved to hear her voice.

"Bella? Is everything OK? Have you heard from Charlie yet? I just wanted to know if they were back."

"Yes they got back a couple of days ago. Mum can I ask you a personal question?"

"Oh honey its a bit late for those kind of questions, you're a married woman now."

I laughed at that then took a deep breath,

"Was I a twin?"

There was a long shocked silence and I knew before she answered that Darius had been right.

"Charlie told you I guess?"

"No but why did you never tell me before?"

"It was all very traumatic and part of the reason your father and I parted. Yes you had a twin brother but something went wrong and he died before the doctors could deliver him. I was so traumatised that we decided it would be better if we didn't talk about him, or tell you. I'm sorry you found out...how did you find out if Charlie didn't tell you?"

"It's a long story but I had strange dreams and it was suggested as an explanation."

"Oh I see well if you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it Bella, it still hurts after all these years."

"Could you just tell me his name?"

"We never chose names before hand, I thought it was bad luck and then after I couldn't but Charlie called him Andy because he said it means brave or warrior and your brother fought right to the end."

Jasper

I picked Bella up and held her close taking her shock and sadness into myself to help her,

"He saved me Jazz, my brother he stayed around to save me."

"Then he must have loved you very much and now he's left me the task and I will always look after you as he did."

She hid her face in my shoulder for a while and I cradled her, rocking her gently as she came to terms with what she had learned and it was some time before she looked up,

"Jazz, can we go home now? I mean find a home. Somewhere that's ours, I feel like we're just floating and I want a place of our own then maybe later we can arrange for everyone to join us for a thank you party, for everyone who helped us but for now I need you, just you, and I and the peace and security of our own place."

"Yes darlin' me too. I love you and all I want is to be with you, so let's find us a home."

The End.


End file.
